A Dark Jedi
by Jaquiila Arwen Danyle
Summary: Originally made as my version of Episode II, but now more of Episode 1.5. This is a parody and romance with my original characters intermingling with the characters of SW. There are funny parts and serious parts. ENJOY and please REVIEW!
1. Disclaimer

**~Disclaimer~**

Actually the majority of these characters are mine (you'll notice this as the story progresses), out of my own creation, but you can tell which ones are not.  As much as I would love to own most of the noble Jedi, especially Obi-Wan Kenobi... I do not.  

This story I began to write a couple years ago, but kept to myself for reasons called shy about my work.  Now I'm deciding to whip it out because... well I liked it and it was fun to write.  And now I think I have found a place that could appreciate my crazy rantings about a cute Jedi.

Originally created as my crazy rendition of what I wanted Episode II to be like, but since that Episode is coming out shortly (YIPPIE!) and other things are being shown in that that I was not aware of I'm bumping the setting up about 5 years, so it's more Episode 1.5 I guess.  Now I wrote this when I knew nothing about the thing that Jedi could not love in the Old Republic.

Now if y'all have issues with my crazy rendition of a story, please remember that I am first and foremost **insane (I have sources and serious proof of this... like the number for the men in white that come to take me away from college and back home for spring break which is soon, and my close best friends that are the ones that call the men in white for me cause sometimes I need some desperate serious help... like right now for that matter... what am I talking about???), and two this is a _parody (as well as romance)... it is not meant to be taken seriously, for I only take the fact that I wrote it seriously._**

btw... I'm only as insane as the next college student... really *adjusts halo over head*

~J

Characters that are mine!!!

_~ Jyana J Falson, Wokki the Jedi Ewok, Vaya Angele, Jaciin Falson, Keldin, Tre Montl, Syerré, Darth Detori (Jamyn Falson), Darth Ash, Jaden Koral, Ekoko, Grajo Hiswe, and Qua Ekona and Tirzah (only mentioned)_


	2. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

_"Happy Birthday, Jyana," Obi-Wan Kenobi said kneeling down to see the 6-year-old at eye level._

_The dimples in her small face became more evident as she blushed.  "Thanks Obi."_

_"I wanted to give you something, but I forgot until just now.  I hope you'll forgive me."_

_"You don't need to get me anything."_

_"What'd Qui-Gon give you?"_

_She reached around her neck and pulled out a necklace.  "He said you came to the temple with it on.  You want it?"_

_It was a cross that was made out of nails.  "No.  You can have it.  I could never tell you what it means."_

_"I never expected you to."_

_Obi-Wan stood up and took her hand and walked down a walkway in Coruscant.  He felt as if he was her older brother at 15.  He was really 10 years older than she was and he was to be 16 in a couple weeks.  He stopped in front of a small shop and said, "Wait here.  I'll be right back."_

_Jyana waited outside for awhile.  While she was waiting, she saw a small furry creature with a black Jedi cloak on in the distance.  He looked like an ewok…_

_Obi-Wan came back out and knelt down in front of her with his hands behind his back.  "I thought you'd like something."_

_"Obi, you shouldn't have."_

_He brought out from behind his back a small stuffed ewok, similar to one she already owned, only a different shade of fur.  "I thought your Wokki needed a friend."_

_"I'll call her Ekoko."_

_"What's that mean?"_

_"I don't know.  It just sounded neat."_

_"Well I thought in case our paths head in separate directions, that you'd need something."_

_"Obi…"_

_"Just remember that whenever you're scared, that there is someone out there that cares _

_for you."_

_A tear fell from her eye and Obi-Wan brushed it away with his finger.  Jyana wrapped her arms around him and hugged him…_

_There was something missing.  Obi-Wan woke up immediately and ran out of the suite and out of the Jedi Temple.  Qui-Gon Jinn and Mace Windu were standing together watching a ship depart into the sky.  "No!" Obi-Wan yelled helplessly._

_"She said 'Good-bye.'  You must let her go…" Qui-Gon told him, trying to hold back his own grief._

_"No!"  Obi-Wan fell to his knees and cried uncontrollably.  He put his head in his hands.  Nothing could stop him.  Nothing…_

Obi-Wan awoke with a start.  The flashback had given him the same kind of pain that he had felt that same day when he had lost his only true best friend when he was still a Padawan.  Now he was 30 and he had his own Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, to train in the ways of the Jedi.  He couldn't let his own worst day distract him from his mission at hand.  They were en route to Naboo to be Padme Amidala's personal bodyguards sent from the Jedi Council, although they said that four Jedi were already protecting her, but they were there without the Council's consent, possibly on a mission for their own gain.  But for some reason, his last conversation with Master Yoda was still stuck in his mind.

"Your thoughts.  Betray you they do."

"What do you mean, Master?"

"Young Falson, they are on."

"I miss her."  With my whole being.

"Still?  Gone she has been.  15 years."

"Too long."

"Heard from her we have not, 7 years past."

"So long…"

"Fear she's dead I do."

"Dead?"  He couldn't believe it.  He didn't want to believe it.

"Or Sith she has become."

"No…" He didn't want to think of that either.  Some reason her being a Sith was a worse thought than that of her being dead.

"Find her you must."

"How?"  _I've tried already._

"I can see not this.  Wish help you I could.  This I cannot."

"If I find her…"

"Bring her here you must.  Many issues.  Listen to us she must."  
"If I find her, I will bring her back.  I promise."  
"Keep promise you must.  Keep it you will."…

"Master, here we are," Anakin yelled from the cockpit.

_A bad feeling.  Another one.  What's this presence I sense.  It can't be…_  He shook the feeling away as best he could, but he couldn't shake it too far.

"You sense something, Master?"  
"Yes, but it's of no concern.  It shouldn't affect our mission."  _I hope._

"If you say so."  I think it may affect it.

He wouldn't let Anakin come with him, for some reason he was not quite sure of yet and Obi-Wan walked off the ship once it landed and headed Amidala's main chamber, using his Jedi powers to stop anyone from stopping them.  Some reason he couldn't go to her easily.  They must be still on tight guard because of the Trade Federation's blockade five years ago.  They must be nervous that it was going to happen again, whether or not their very own Senator Palpatine was the new Supreme Chancellor of the Galatic Senate.

They made it to the room.  The Queen's eyes smiled while she did not due to her regal pride and position.  She recognized her new visitors.  "Obi-Wan," Amidala called out to him, "It's good to see you again.  Where is your apprentice?"

Obi-Wan replied, "On the ship for now."

"So what brings your visit?" she asked him curiously.

_Hmmm… She must not have been informed by the Council.  That's strange._  "The Council has sent us to protect you."

"As well as my other Jedi?"  
"I think so."  _I hope so._

"I'm sure you'll get along.  I don't know where they've all run off to…"  _But…_  
A man in a black trenchcoat as a cloak stood off at a distance.  Obi-Wan couldn't see his face too well from this distance, but he could see his eyes and hair color.  His eyes were a bright blue while his hair was black with a single section of dark blue hair outlining the left of his face.  Obi-Wan surely hoped he was a Jedi, even though the stare that he was receiving gave him chills up his spine.  

All of a sudden he heard someone say, _You dare enter on my mission._  It wasn't the man he saw in the distance saying that.  It was someone else altogether.

"I suggest you two go check on the melting pit corridor.  I think there's something wrong 

with it," Amidala said.  _Jyana will love this…_

Obi-Wan agreed.  _Then he heard, I dare you.  Don't come near it._

_I might as well see what's going on there if someone's telling me not to go there._

_You will die, _the voice responded to Obi-Wan's thoughts from afar.

_So be it._

Obi-Wan went back to the ship and noticed that Anakin was working on some repairs.  He motioned to his apprentice to come with him.

All of a sudden there was a sudden thought that came to the apprentice's head.  "Master," Anakin said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"So do I, Anakin.  So do I."  


	3. Chapter One

**~Chapter One~**

A clouded figure approached Obi-Wan Kenobi in the melting pit corridor on Naboo.  They pulled out lightsabers to meet one another.  Obi-Wan noticed his newfound opponent's lightsaber was pure black, with a slight silverish glow, different from anything he hand seen before.  He hoped it was not the one who had killed his master, Qui-Gon Jinn, and the one he had killed, back from the pits... _but how could that be?_  He sensed there was something different about this person he approached but he couldn't put his finger on it... not right now anyways.  He really hoped this was not a Sith, but he feared it and he sensed that this opponent could be just as dangerous as the one that killed his master.  "Back away Anakin…" Obi-Wan said to his protégé thinking to himself, _I'll handle this._

Another clouded figure, much shorter than the first said in a slightly squeaky voice, "It may be messy."

Something didn't feel right to Obi-Wan so he turned off his lightsaber.  Maybe the feeling was brought about by the presence of the shorter creature, something he thought he had seen before, but he wasn't sure.  His opponent turned their lightsaber off as well.  Although they were both wearing the hoods of their cloaks, Obi-Wan felt as if he could feel his opponent's eyes piercing through and past him.  But there was something familiar about this presence, something that gave him chills, and if it was the presence that he felt, he hoped that she was not a Sith.  But he seriously doubted it was her, Jyana Falson, because after she left years ago, he felt that he would never see her again, which bothered him all the time because he wanted to see her so badly.  Obi-Wan tried to get closer to the black-cloaked person, but something popped into his mind saying, _You will maintain your distance._  "Who are you?" he asked approaching still.

The opponent backed up and gave no audible response.  _One of no consequence_ was the reply that echoed through his mind.  Obi-Wan sensed a bit of fear in the person or creature before him.  _I must know,_ he replied in his mind.  _Get used to disappointment,_ came the reply.

Obi-Wan sighed and asked aloud, "Do I have to fight you to find out who you are?"

Although not seen by Obi-Wan, the opponent raised an eyebrow at the challenge, knowing very well he was right.  The opponent knew that Obi-Wan would know their identity when the fight was over.  But pride kicked in and the black lightsaber extended itself again.

"Very well, I accept," he said and brought the green lightsaber, Qui-Gon's, not his own, back out.

The lightsabers met in the air and stayed for a while, both unsure why the fight had to take place.  Then the dark figure made a quick cut downward, much more aggressive than Obi-Wan had expected, so it caught him off guard, but only for a second.  He fought the creature as hard as he was able to.

Meanwhile, Anakin stood in awe at his Master and the dark one fighting.  He noticed the shorter dark creature standing by him.  "Don't fear.  I don't agree with her fighting everything that breathes."

Anakin's eyes widened, "Her?"

"Oops.  I did it again."

"You're a ewok aren't you?"

"Yep.  I'm too furry and cute to be just short."

"Why is _she fighting my master?"_

"Not sure.  Who is he?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The ewok's eyes widened and a broad smile crossed his face.  _Finally,_ he thought.

Obi-Wan, still unaware of the news of his opponent being a she was trying his best to keep her at bay.  He had underestimated the talent that his opponent had at fighting, and they fought with a type of passion that Obi-Wan surely wished he had right now, the passion that helped him kill the tattooed creature 10 years ago.  He decided the best way to win this fight would be to trap her into the nearest corner.  She didn't see it coming so she backed herself against the wall and was trapped.  Obi-Wan caught her lightsaber with his own so that she couldn't use it to either stop him from getting closer to her or do some considerable damage to himself.  All of a sudden, she used her leg and kicked at him.  Obi-Wan jumped away, knowing how close that was to a crucial male area.  No guy would be able to do that so easily, he thought.  "Who are you?" he asked again.

There was no reply, so Obi-Wan used one hand on his lightsaber to keep her lightsaber away from her.  Then the Force led him to take his other hand and grab the hood of her cloak to take it off.  When he saw who she was, his breath stopped short and his eyes widened.  His thoughts ran away with him, _It is her. Finally._  He flipped off the lightsaber, sighed and let his breath come back out again and asked, "Jyana?"

Her hazel eyes widened.  Her long dark brown hair was pulled back into braided pigtails and she had shorter light purple (more of a lavender than a purple) strands of hair outlining her youthful face.  Her lightsaber remained activated to keep Obi-Wan further from her.

Obi-Wan removed his hood and Jyana's eyes flickered in recognition and something else, more hidden from his knowledge.  Maybe it was the same thing she noticed in his blue eyes, thus causing her not to look him in the eye at all.  She lowered her lightsaber and turned it off with a sigh.  _Nuts to this,_ she allowed herself to think… _I can't fight him now._

"You have your own lightsaber now," Obi-Wan remarked.

She looked down and handed it to him.  He inspected it and looked at her.  "It looks similar to mine, just darker."  The handle was all black with some silver design similar to the one he had lost in this very place.

"But it's not yours, hence the color," she replied softly yet bitingly.

"You're right."  He handed it back to her.  When she took it back, his hand brushed hers, thus giving both a very unusual feeling.  It made her flinch a little, but he didn't know what it was to him.  Shaking the feeling as best he could he asked, "Where have you been?"

Jyana didn't answer; she just looked at him, actually past him, focusing on something in the distance.  It was highly possible she didn't wish to answer.  She didn't even really want him to be there and she knew it.  But some things you couldn't escape from no matter how hard one tried.

All of a sudden an unidentified explosion rocked the corridor, thus distracting Obi-Wan so that Jyana could take off running as fast she could.  Obi-Wan chased after her.  The laser beams protecting outsiders from going into the corridor had kicked back in and thus trapped Jyana so she couldn't get away.  As she turned back around she ran smack into Obi-Wan and caught her breath.  _Oh nuts_, was the "censored" thought that raced across her mind.  This was not a position she had wished to be in she knew it as he grabbed her and pulled her away from the laser beams protectively.

He looked down to try to look her in the eyes, but her eyes wouldn't meet his, and asked, "I see you are wearing black.  Are you a Jedi or a Sith?"

 "What do you think?"

A sigh of relief escaped him as he thought to himself that that was good.  "Then why black?"

"It's more me, that's all."  Her hazel eyes focused on something of no importance in the distance yet he could see them shining a light of defiance.  "Would you please let me go.  I'm not a 4-year-old needing a bodyguard like I used to be."

"I see."  He let go of her as she requested yet he offered her back his hand as a friendly greeting.   "It's good to see you again."

Jyana looked at the hand, and at Obi-Wan's face and not his eyes.  He didn't look the same as she had remembered.  She hadn't expected him to have aged as much as he had.  _He looks better,_ she thought, but in her mind she smacked herself.  _What am I thinking?  I'm supposed to remain single.  _She looked at the hand and wondered what it truly offered.  She was scared to take it.  _Is he truly the same as he used to be?_  She either doubted it, didn't want to believe it or was just scared to believe anything remotely good could come out of this situation.

Obi-Wan felt the conflict immerging from her, but he couldn't tell why and he didn't understand what it was or what she was thinking on.  He wondered why Jyana felt that conflict.

The spunky opinionated little ewok walked up to them, took Jyana's hand and forcefully put it into Obi-Wan's.  _Her hands are frozen,_ Obi-Wan thought.

Jyana, trying to keep her cool and not melt completely at his touch, took a deep breath.  _I missed you, _she heard Obi-Wan say, yet not with words.  It was completely within the mind. He pulled her towards him and hugged her.  She accepted the embrace cautiously, but she knew she was shaking, though not really sure why.  She had hoped he would've forgotten her, but she hadn't forgotten him, so he must have remembered her, and she figured she couldn't get away too easily.  He kissed her on the top of her head, just like he had the last day she had saw him, before she left Coruscant with Wokki, her ewok companion, a long while ago.  

Fear of him, because he was now a man, overtook her for some reason.  Not wanting him to do that ever again, she pushed herself away from him and swung her fist at him, but he caught it midair.  "Calm down," he said, "What's wrong?"  He lowered her hand and looked her in the eyes.  When her eyes finally met his, they widened and then closed and her knees collapsed and she fell forward.  Obi-Wan caught her, and held her for a while, shocked that she had passed out.  With incredible worry for her, he laid her on the ground.

Obi-Wan knelt down beside her and touched her neck trying to find a pulse.  While doing that he couldn't help but notice how soft and smooth her neck was.  He found himself then caressing her cheek and admiring how smooth it was.  _What's come over me?_ he asked himself.  He honestly didn't know what to make of the feelings that were flooding his senses.  

"What are you doing Master?" Anakin said.  
"Nothing," he said banishing the feelings that were in him as best he could so that his protégé couldn't sense them, although he felt that he had already failed in that area.  "I've got to take her to sick bay."

"And what do you want me to do?"

Obi-Wan looked at his apprentice and then back at Jyana.  _Padawan or old friend… what's right…_  He carefully put her arms around his neck and picked her up.

"Where are you taking her?" the ewok asked.

"Sick bay.  What's wrong with her?"  _Maybe he'll know._

"Not sure.  Looks like she just passed out."

"I can see that.  Does this happen often?"

"No.  She's never done that at all, that I can remember.  You knew her before I did."

"She never passed out that I remember.  She was always much stronger than the other girls, her age or even older."

"Maybe I do know.  Could be that she's shocked that you're here.  You see, when she went with me, she didn't stop talking about you, Obi-Wan.  Eventually that stopped.  I think she thought that she would never see you again."

Obi-Wan looked down at her.  _I thought the same, _he thought to himself; part musing, part in wonder.  She looked comfortable in his arms, but something told him that she wouldn't easily let him do this again if she was the same stubborn Jyana he knew and remembered.  "Keep an eye on my young Padawan for me please," he told the ewok.

"Sure," Wokki said with a smirk.

In sickbay, Obi-Wan, after he took off his cloak, stood staring at medical droid DP-9000 checking Jyana out.  DP-9000 took the black robe off of her and handed it to Obi-Wan.  He noticed that it was the same material as his.  Then he noticed that she was indeed wearing all black.  Her tunic was black and her utility belt was black, and of course her boots, pants and sash underneath her belt were all black.  Some reason she always liked a dark appearance to fool people, but under that, in true reality he hoped she wasn't so dark.  The droid took off the belt and placed it on a table near where Obi-Wan was standing.  She had two lightsabers, both similar except for one ball at the end of the one she used to fight him with.  She also carried a Corellian blaster and another gun like device that he had never seen before.  He had never known a Jedi to carry a blaster for most Jedi's only needed their lightsaber.  Jyana had always been different, unique.  She carried a blaster since before she was 4.  She was not the typical Jedi, and he assumed that she didn't want to be.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing really," DP-9000 responded, "Shock is what I guess it was."

_Shock that it's me,_ Obi-Wan thought.  _The ewok must be right.  I couldn't believe it's her either.  _He looked at her lying there, seemingly at peace.  _She's grown up, _he couldn't help but notice, _She's not a little girl anymore, she's a woman.  She looks…_  A feeling came over Obi-Wan that he had never felt before, or since he last saw that little girl in pigtails and the clothing of a Jedi Padawan with the lavender curls outlining her face.  Now she was a Jedi Knight, with her own style, but the pigtails and natural lavender strands were still there.  She now looked like a strong woman instead of a stubborn little girl.  The cuteness had grown into beauty, and now something more than the old friendship he had used to feel for her overtook his senses.  They were best friends back then, but then she left, and her only good-bye came through Qui-Gon Jinn, his Master and the man he considered to be his father.  That hurt even more than the fact that she had left.  Obi-Wan had got outside just as the ship took off into Coruscant's trafficked sky.  That was the only time in his life that he remembered tears coming out of his eyes as a flood, except for maybe when Qui-Gon was dying. 

Awhile of silence overtook the place after the medical droid left the room.  It seemed like eternity while he stood there waiting for something to occur.  All of a sudden, Jyana's leg twitched and her eyes fluttered open.  She jumped up and her lightsaber leapt into her hand from across the room and activated.  _Where am I?_ she thought in a frantic sense. She looked around the room, eyes wide, taking in everything for she had truly no clue where she was.  Obi-Wan looked at her, _Down girl,_ he thought.  She saw him standing there with a concerned look on his face and she had a small feeling what had happened.  She really didn't care, all that mattered was that she was all right and that someone had been nice enough to make sure of that.  The least bit of decency she could show him was to show a little gratitude instead of attacking him again.  She took a deep breath and said, "Oh nuts to this," and deactivated her lightsaber.

"Jyana, calm down.  It's only me," Obi-Wan said to her.

She looked down at the ground.  "That's the problem," she mumbled.

_What does she mean by that?_ he thought but pushed that menacing thought away and asked, "Where were you?"

"A different place.  A place where peace is," she responded with a dream-like look in her eyes.

"Yoda thought you were dead."

"Well Yoda was mislead."

"He thought the Sith had got you."

"They could've, but I didn't like them, much."

"You are too wild, Jyana, running away from the Council as much as you do.  You are very much like them."

"I'm not like them, Obi-Wan.  I'm a Corellian."

He had forgotten that she came from Corellia, and had that wild space pirate like side to her.  Someone named Solo had brought her to the Council long ago.  He didn't remember exactly who it was though. "A Jedi is a Jedi, no matter what race or world you come from.  Always a Jedi."

Jyana looked briefly up at Obi-Wan, and then down, "So, the point being is?"

"You are a Jedi, aren't you?"

"Yes.  Since I was 16."

"16?"  _Whoa, that's young._

"I know I was young, but Master Mace felt I was ready and I faced and passed the trials with great ease."

"A little cocky about it you sound."

"Point being?"

"Well you shouldn't classify yourself as a Corellian if you are a Jedi."

"The Jedi don't recognize my power, unfortunately."  

_What?_  "That's still no excuse.  If you have been trained as a Jedi, you are a Jedi."

"Then I am."

"Why do you carry the blaster?"

"I feel security in a blaster by my side," she said walking over to where her utility belt was and put it on, placing her lightsaber where it had originally been.  "That's the Corellian in me, Obi-Wan.  The rest is Jedi."

"Very well," he replied and handed her the dark cloak.  There was silence as she put it back on.  Obi-Wan put his cloak back on as well and stretched his hand to her, "Come, we must go back to the Jedi Temple."

Her eyes flickered as she heard that name.  One would say that it was a response of a memory that she wouldn't like to remember.  One could think that she had been possessed by something that couldn't let her go back to that place.  But speculations were not allowed in such a case, for the case seemed to be quite unknown to anyone but the person who now should declare what she felt inside her.  "I can't go back," she said and stepped back from him.

Obi-Wan couldn't understand, and maybe he still didn't want to, at least not yet.  "But you must."

"I hate Coruscant.  All metal and no beauty."

"The Council must see you, they have been looking for you for years."

"I don't care.  I ain't going back."

"Jyana," he looked her deep in the eyes, "You must go back."

She started shaking from his eyes staring into hers.  He walked closer to her, grabbed both of her hands with his and pulled her to him, so close that their bodies were almost touching, or so it seemed.  His right hand let go and rubbed her cheek.  "Go for me… I mean, with me."

She shivered from the closeness he has her in.  Her left hand went to his shoulder and then to his chest trying to push him away and her eyes lowered.  He still has the braid of a Padawan, one would think he had cut it off by now, she noticed and started twirling it with her fingers, thus distracting herself from pushing him away.  "Fine.  I'll go with you to Coruscant, to the temple, but it really won't change anything."

"That doesn't matter.  The Council needs to see you.  I think they have matters to discuss with you."

"I'm sure they do.  They always have."

Obi-Wan lifted her chin gently so she met his eyes, "Why did you leave?"  
"My destiny was elsewhere."

"How did you know?"

"I felt it."

"At such a young age?"  _She was always so much more advanced than I was._

She looked at him, raised an eyebrow calmly and spoke with a voice not her own, "Age matters not."

He took a deep breath.  "The Council fears you will go to the dark side."

"Never.  Not my style."

"If you defy the Council, they said they will have me destroy you."  _No matter how much I really don't want to, _his heart finished the thought without expressing it aloud.

Her eyes flickered in defiance.  "Go ahead and kill me.  Get it over with now, for I will only cooperate so far."

He shook his head.  She knew he couldn't follow that particular demand of the Council.  "Do you defy the council?" he asked, looking past her.

"Depends."

"Well on the issue you defy them most."

"Ten of them, yes."

"Then I will also."

"Huh?"

"My destiny," he said looking her deep in the eyes and moving her closer to him an while she tried to back away, shaking, "Lies with you."

"But mine lies…" she started but couldn't finish.  Obi-Wan stopped her sentence with a short yet sweet, gentle kiss on the mouth.  Her shuddering increased rapidly. She didn't know how to tell him at the time that _he was the issue that she wished to defy or whether or not he would understand.  She doubted it because of how he was treating her now._

"Come," he said taking her right hand possessively in his, "Let's go.  I need to find Anakin."

"Who?"

"My Padawan, Anakin Skywalker.  I'm a Master now."  He felt a little pride in telling her that.

"Really?"  _He has grown up,_ she thought with some small amount of shock that couldn't help but slip through her defenses.

"You find that hard to believe?"

"No, just I guess I'm not used to the idea yet."

"Qui-Gon would've trained him had he not…"

A sudden shock and sadness overwhelmed Jyana and she cut him off even though he didn't want to say what it was.  "What?"

"You didn't know?"  

She didn't want to believe it, but she knew it was true.  She couldn't help the sadness that overcame her, but she took it strongly and tried her hardest to keep her deep emotions about losing people that she had cared about to herself... she didn't like people to know she had a weakness in that area.  "Not really.  I felt the emptiness in the Force, but I wasn't sure why.  No one told me."  

"I was wondering why you weren't at the funeral.  You would've stood beside me.  You would've met Anakin then.  Qui-Gon found him.  He thought he was the Chosen One."

"Is he?"  _I can't believe that, I don't think I'd allow myself to believe that ever,_ the girl thought to herself.

"I'm not sure yet.  Sometimes it seems as if he is, and sometimes it doesn't.  You can make your own decision about him."

"When was it?  Qui-Gon's passing to the other side, I mean."

"Five years ago."

Jyana closed her eyes and allowed tears to come out.  She now understood why she hadn't been told of it.  "That explains my depression at that time."

"What?"  Obi-Wan was overwhelmingly concerned and squeezed  her hand.  He longed to comfort her as he has always done.  Her hand seemed to melt into his at that time.

"If I had died anytime it would've been then."  _By my own hand…_

"As long as I'm living, you will not die."  _I hope._

She looked at him and past him, tears still bound in her eyes.  "Don't say that.  It's bound to happen."

They came upon the hangar and Wokki and Anakin were making small repairs on a Corellian stock freighter.  Jyana quickly let go of Obi-Wan's hand dried her eyes, took on a sunny disposition and went to see what was wrong.  "What'd you do to my ship this time, you furry thing you?"

"Hey, just small repairs from that last run," Wokki responded, "You really got to stop taking us through asteroid belts."

Anakin looked back at Obi-Wan with a terrified look on his face.  His only response was a shrug.

"Aw, but it's so much fun," Jyana replied with a smirk.

Wokki shook his small head.  "Anywho, I'm cute."

"I know Wokki.  If you weren't cute I would've left you on Endor."

Wokki made a face and kept on working.

"This is your ship?" Obi-Wan asked Jyana when she backed away to look at her ship as a whole.

"Sure is.  I made her myself."

"It looks like a piece of junk."

She glared at him, but still smirked a little.  "Hey, she may not look like much, but she's the fastest ship in the galaxy."

"What's her name?"

She shrugged.  "Not sure.  I haven't came up with one yet.  But that doesn't matter.  Must we go to Coruscant, or are we not going to bother?"  
"We are going, Jyana.  There's no way you're getting out of it this time."

"Shouldn't we tell Amidala?"

"I'll tell her!" Anakin piped in.

"No, she has already been notified of the decision," Obi-Wan said giving a harsh look to Anakin.

Jyana sighed one of those sighs of reluctant acceptance.  "Alrighty.  Wokki, lets get her ready."  She entered the ramp to the ship and the ewok followed to do a few checks before take off.

"Master, are we going on this thing?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, Anakin."

"But I thought the Council wanted us here."

"They did.  Now I know why.  I promised the Council that if I found Jyana Falson that I would bring her back to Coruscant as quickly as I could."

"Why can't we take our ship?"

"She's got to fly herself."

"Why can't we follow her?"

"I know Jyana.  She doesn't want to go to Coruscant, and if I gave her that freedom, she may never go.  I want to make sure that she's really going."

"But I don't think it's safe."

"I trust Jyana's judgment."

"I don't trust her piloting."

"She shouldn't do anything dangerous when she's got more than herself and the ewok to take care of."

"I still have a bad feeling about this."

"You must push that feeling aside, Anakin.  We must both do what is right in obeying our masters."

Anakin reluctantly followed Obi-Wan onto the ship.  They both strapped themselves into seats behind the pilots and the ewok got into the copilot's chair while Jyana got the ship ready to take off.  They took off and then when the calculations were correct, Jyana said, "Now here's where her beauty lies," and they burst into hyperspace.


	4. Chapter Two

**~Chapter Two~**

Later Wokki and Anakin were in the back of the ship playing some unknown game and Jyana was just sitting in a cozy chair.  "Obi-Wan," she called out to him as he passed.

"What?"

"Could you do me a big favor?"

"Sure."

"Don't do that again."

"Do what?"

She just looked at him.  That was enough for him to understand what she was talking about.

"Oh.  Why?"  
"I don't like it."  _At least happening to me,_ she finished the though in her mind.

"You don't?"  That stung, mostly because he could feel that she was lying on that small issue.  She may not want him to do it again, but she certainly did not, not like it.

"You don't understand.  I made a promise I would never marry and I don't want you to get any ideas."  
"Why'd you promise that?"

"To save me."

"What?"

"It's hard to explain"

"I sense fear."  _But I don't know why,_ Obi-Wan mused to himself.  _She used to want marriage._

She shook her head and scoffed.  "Of love?  No way.  What goes with it maybe, but not love.  Love is something that I dare not possess."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be.  I've been through too much to want to love, and even go through what those who love each other do."

"What they do?"  The thought that followed truly shocked him, and he didn't know what to think of the fear he guessed, nor did he really want to believe it.  _She's scared of sex?_

"I'm scared of getting that close to anyone…"

"Don't worry.  I won't make you."  _I wonder why she thinks I will,_ Obi-Wan again thought to himself.

"I know."

"Then what are you worried about."

"I guess I really don't know."

"Why would you be scared of getting that close though?  I've heard good things about it."  

"It's only good when in a commitment."

"I know that."

"I'm not ready to make a commitment."

"You don't have to be.  But really, why?"  
"I saw what it did to Mom, and it caused a huge mess."

"A commitment?"

"No.  Sex."

"You saw that?"

"I didn't live with Mom so I couldn't.  I only saw the consequences and the after math. Dad told me the rest.  That explained the whole mess with Qui-Gon."  Qui-Gon had been Jyana's mother's lover long before the conception of her. 

Obi-Wan sighed because he now understood.

"I'm such a mess because of her decisions."

"You aren't a mess."

"Maybe I'm not, but in most eyes I am."

"Not mine."

_Typical,_ Jyana scoffed to herself in skepticism of Obi-Wan, or just men in general for that matter.

He arched his eyebrow.  She was hostile to him now, for an unknown reason, at least it was unknown to him, and it seemed that she didn't really care whether she was confusing him or not and also seemed that she didn't really want him to know really what was up with her.  She was hiding something and he knew it, but being a guy, he honestly had no clue what that was.  He took a deep breath.  "Qui-Gon loved you as a daughter.  He really missed you when you were gone."

"But _he said I must go.  __He agreed that I was to go with Wokki.   My destiny lied in places elsewhere, __he told me.  If Qui-Gon missed me, he would've talked about me more, thought on me more, and I would've been invited to that damn funeral."  She started blubbering and crying.  Obi-Wan sat next to her and rubbed her shoulder in order to try to comfort her.  She then continued tearfully, "I guess at 15 I was easily made upset so Master Mace didn't tell me.  I wish he had.  I wish I had been there, although I do believe that you wouldn't have been able to comfort me then like you are now attempting to."_

"I didn't cry at the funeral."  That statement was true enough for most his tears had been spent at the moment of Qui-Gon's passing to the other side.

"You wouldn't have been able to stop yourself if I was there crying too."

He didn't reply.  She was too right.  He took his hand off her shoulder and looked away because of the thought.

"I think," she thought aloud looking straight at him, "That my disappearance made someone else much more upset."

He didn't reply.  He just continued looking away.  Her female intuition added to the force was a deadly combo and he didn't really like feeling that she could see right through him when he could hardly understand her.  Obi-Wan was still upset at her that she left, without a good-bye, but now was not the time to discuss that.  He didn't really understand why, except for the fact that she had been his best friend.

"Guess what, Obi-Wan.  I'm here.  You found me.  There's no need to be upset anymore."

"I was worried."  _I really missed you,_ he tried to get through to her without saying aloud.

"I've always been able to handle myself pretty good," she said, getting up from her seat, pulling him up and looking straight through him, yet not looking in his eyes, "You said so yourself."

"So I did.  Doesn't stop me from worrying though."

"Don't let someone else's assumptions make you worry about me, namely Master Yoda's.  Remember _me.   How __I am.  There are things that just can't happen to me.  My power be too strong sometimes."_

"But I worry about where you are weak, Jyana."

"We all have our weaknesses, Obi-Wan.  Don't let me become one of yours."  She walked off to the cockpit to leave Obi-Wan to his thoughts.

_Where does she get this stuff?_ he pondered to himself.  He tried to push Jyana from his thoughts and looked over at Anakin, noticed the lightsaber hanging from his belt.  "Have you finished your lightsaber yet, Anakin?"

"Yes Master."

"Let's test it out then."

"Neato.  Me want to watch," the ewok said with incredible enthusiasm.

Obi-Wan brought out a remote ball that hung in the air.  Anakin blocked shots that it fired at him.  The lightsaber was a blue colored lightsaber and it had a youthful glow to it.  Anakin closed his eyes while he blocked the shots.

Jyana stood in a doorway and watched and pondered over many things unsaid to herself.  _He's the Master now.  I've got to get used to that, although he was my Master first, in a way._

He had heard her.  He finally understood how great telepathy could be in conversation without speaking aloud.  Obi-Wan turned his head to face her.  _And you left,_ he sent to her.   

I was not to be trained by a Padawan, but by a member of the Council.  Master Mace Windu.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes as he sent more of his thoughts in her direction.  _Doesn't stop how much it hurt when you left.  You should've come back earlier.  _

I'm sorry.  This things must you get over.

"Impressing," Wokki remarked when Anakin turned off the lightsaber, desperately trying to stop Jyana from her mental lashing on Obi-Wan.  He didn't want them to not get along, and he knew how powerful Jyana was with her telepathic beat down.

"A typical lesson," Jyana thought aloud.

"I wasn't taught that way," the ewok stated.

"We all learn in different manners.  We usually pass on the ways we were taught to those we teach."

"Are you criticizing my teaching, Jyana?" Obi-Wan asked challengingly.

"I criticize everything that I never found as good training."

"I want to learn, Jyana.  I can handle it," Anakin boasted.

"I'm sure you can, Anakin.  You're a bright kid.  You always have been."

"Who told you?"

"Amidala."

"Really?"

Jyana laughed.  _Ah, a teenage heart's infactuation,_ she thought to herself.  She wasn't going to touch that one with a 36 and a half foot pole.

"All right, Jyana.  How did you learn?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I taught myself.  Running away from attacking pirates.  It was a spur of the moment lesson."

Obi-Wan gulped as he remembered to himself how she always had been.  _That's right.  She always picked up on things quick._

"What I learned later was that good against remotes is one thing, and good against the living is something completely different."

"Let's demonstrate," the ewok was eager to pipe in.

"Set your lightsaber on absorb first, Wokki."

He clicked a button on his tiny lightsaber.  Jyana then brought out her blaster.  She shot at him twice, and Wokki blocked them both with amazing speed with his forest green lightsaber.

The last time Jyana had really seen Obi-Wan's skills was when he himself was a Padawan, so he decided to take on the showing off challenge.  Beckoning Anakin, he said, "All right.  Anakin, let's demonstrate some of your challenges on your Master."

Anakin smirked and made a quick cut at Obi-Wan, who had his lightsaber on for only a brief moment to block it and then it was off as quickly as it was on.  And again, Anakin made another cut and it too was blocked in the same manner.

Jyana, thoroughly impressed, said more to herself than to anyone else, "I didn't know a man could do that.  Turn it on and turn it off so quickly."

"Only a Jedi, dear," Wokki smirked with a smothered giggle, "Only a Jedi."

Obi-Wan turned a bright shade of pink at what Wokki implied, or what he thought that he implied.  Then Anakin burst out laughing, making it even more implied and making Obi-Wan's face turn a deeper red.  Wokki stopped smothering it and joined in on the laughter, not only at his joke, but at Obi-Wan's face and embarrassment.

Jyana, a tad slow for one of the first times in her life, finally understood why she had got the response she did.  "Hey!" a blush crept up her face and vanished as best as she could get it to.  "My musing was clean, y'all's minds are dirty."

"Hint, Master Jyana," Anakin said with a broad smirk, "If you are to marry…"

"Which I ain't."

"If, I said.  You would want the _pleasure only received from a Jedi."  He then pointed at Obi-Wan and finished his thought, "And that Jedi is thoroughly available."_

Obi-Wan flashed Anakin a dirty look, although he really didn't mind the statement.  Coming from his headstrong Padawan, that was a real compliment.  At least he was thinking about him.

"Hint, young Padawan," Jyana replied, "Good luck setting this Jedi up with anyone."

"I rise to the challenge," Wokki said.

"And then fall to fail, Wokki.  You _know me.  And Anakin, don't call me Master.  I may be older than you and everything, but I ain't anyone's Master."_

"Yet," Obi-Wan said quietly.

"Never.  I could never teach what I know to anyone easily.  I want to be my own person, thank you very much."  She walked over to inspect something around some of the ship's wiring that she saw was odd, poked at it, and looked back at Anakin.  "Has anyone ever told you that you have pretty blue eyes?"

Obi-Wan flinched.  _She had told me that about 16 years ago.  She can't be making eyes at my own Padawan, right in front of me like that,_ he thought to himself.

"Not yet."

"Well you do."

"Thanks, but you see my heart is with…"

"Amidala, I know.  I sense that much.  I was just telling you the truth, not trying to make a pass at you or anything.  I'm just glad you gave me the same courtesy."

Obi-Wan took a sigh of relief.  

Jyana rose her eyebrow at him, not comprehending, but getting a small idea.  "Lucky she is to have you and yet…" she trailed off feeling something in the distance.

"What?"

"Nothing of importance."  She walked off.

"What did she see?" Obi-Wan asked Wokki.

"Possibly a possible future.  Sometimes she'll get lost in it, or the past, and then she's not her usual perky self.  That's only sometimes."  He closed his eyes.  "We must be coming on Coruscant.  She always freaks out when we near it.  How'd you get her to come back?"

"I'm not sure."  

_She likes him, yet she won't act on it,_ Wokki thought.  _Perfect.  Finally I can get her a decent husband._

"In your dreams Wokki!" she yelled from the cockpit.

"D'oh!"

Obi-Wan walked out of the ship and Anakin and Wokki closely followed.  Jyana walked out slowly and took in the horizon with dread in her eyes and heart.  Obi-Wan went to her and tried to grab her hand but she flashed him a look of warning as if to say, _Don't touch me.      _

"It's been a long time," Obi-Wan whispered to her.

"If only I didn't have to come back."

"But you had to."

Anakin spotted a transport approaching.  "Look, here comes Master Mace."

Mace Windu, Jedi Master and member of the much revered Jedi Council, walked out of the transport and motioned Obi-Wan to him.  "How'd you do it?"  

"Not too sure."

"Do you realize what matters are at hand?"

"Is it the Sith?"  
"Partly.  The matter that concerns Jyana also concerns you."

"Meaning?"

"The Council will be glad to see her with you."  
"They would," Jyana mumbled under her breath.

Obi-Wan was slightly shocked at her muttering, and he wondered what it could mean.  _Does she really not trust me?  I mean, I've done everything I can to be the same as I used to be towards her.  What's changed?  Why doesn't she like me anymore?  I no longer understand her._

"Young Jyana, it's good to see you again."

"I agree Master."

Mace bent to hug her.  "We must go before the Council now.  You know it."

"I do know.  Is Yaddle's position the same?"

"Yes.  She and I will agree with you, but I will go only so far.  I can no longer completely agree with you.  There is truth in what we the Council seeks, Jyana.  You are getting older.  Our days are numbered."

"But can't balance be attained some other way?"

"I don't know.  No one does, but I do believe it is best for you."

"I don't."

"In time Jyana, you will change your mind.  I believe even this."

"By then I may be gone."

"It is doubtful that Obi-Wan will let you go this time.  I think he likes you with him."

Obi-Wan looked up at Mace.  _That's true,_ he thought, _I can't let her go again. I just found her._

"We'll see about that," Jyana replied with a smirk.  _I'm not going to give in,_ she thought to herself, _Not without a fight._

The sunset found her standing on a balcony outside the Jedi Temple.  She gazed across the horizon.  _If only for some nature,_ she thought.  _Something not made by man or creature.  Something created by an Infinite Being._  How she longed to be home on Corellia or on the Sanctuary moon of Endor, the home of the ewoks.  _Anywhere but here.  Why did I bother to come back?_  Tears welled up in her eyes as images of her mother, Vaya Angele's, death came back to her.  Of how Qui-Gon cried with her and Mace saved her life from going with her mother.  Obi-Wan had first been a jerk the day that Vaya died, because he didn't know at the time.  He apologized later on and cried with her.  Also two days later he held her through a thunderstorm, which she was terrified of because she lost her fraternal twin sister during one, one of the only times she ever got sleep during one.  She trusted Obi-Wan then, but then he was a boy and the difference in their ages more evident.  Ten years was no longer as large as a gap.  Now he was a man.  _If my fear of men wasn't so strong, maybe… no, I can't let that even cross my mind._

Obi-Wan walked up behind her and said, "The Council will see you now."

"If only I weren't here," she mumbled.

He put his hand on her elbow and she shook it off flashing him a look.  He noticed tears in her eyes when she looked at him.  _So many bad memories,_ he recognized.  _Have they taken away all the good ones?  _She looked away quickly and put her hands on the railing, pining for something elsewhere.  "Why must you defy the Council?" he asked her.

"Why must they ask the impossible?"

"Why do you answer a question with a question?"

"Why so many questions?"

"Why no answers?"  
"I gave you some."

"You answer some, but not the important ones."

"Important ones?  Which are the important ones?"  
"Everyone I ask."

"I gave you the answers that I felt you should know.  Why do you feel you should know everything about me?"

He sighed and placed his left hand on top of her right hand and said, "Only to assess where you've been and how you've changed."

She tried to get her hand out of his grip but he tightened it, entwining his fingers through hers.  "Why must you know that?" she asked with a shaky voice.

He sighed again and said trying maintain her gaze, "I missed you."

She looked away and mumbled, "You weren't the only one."

"Who else?"

She shook her head and said, "No that's not what I meant.  I meant I…" She paused.  _Honesty, or not?  Honesty will hurt my chances of getting him off my case… but honesty is good and dishonesty is not… oh _*insert multiple curses here*_ nuts to this…_ "I missed you too."     

He tightened his grip on her hand.  "I know."  She looked at him as he continued, "I felt it."


	5. Chapter Three

**~Chapter Three~**

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood before the Council with Jyana Falson slightly behind.  He longed to hold her hand, but it was either inappropriate before the Council, or she probably wouldn't be welcome to it.  He could sense a little fear.  He whispered to her, "You should banish your fear, Jyana."

"My fear is with reason."

"But unhealthy."

"From a certain point of view."

He looked back at her and sighed at the distant look in her eyes and the serious look on her face.  "Master Yoda, members of the Council," he said looking forwards towards Yoda and Mace, "I present Jyana Falson."

As Obi-Wan stepped aside, she looked at him and probably it was the first time she had really got a good look at him.  He had a few grey hairs in his short, still Padawan cut.  The braid still had evidence of his natural color, a light brown, but near the top there were a few greys.  The short ponytail had grey in it too.  _He's getting older._  She then looked towards Yoda and dropped to her knees and bowed her head out of humility and respect.

"Gone you were.  Long time I have seen you not, young Falson," Yoda addressed.

Ki-Adi-Mundi looked at Yoda.  "Too long.  Is she a Jedi or a Sith."

"She is a Jedi.  I trained her myself," Mace spoke up.

"Though well trained, she possesses many of her father's qualities.  Those of a space pirate," Depa Billaba stated.  Mace had also trained her, but she had a fear of pirates because space pirates killed her family when she was very young.  It was Mace who rescued her from the same fate that her family had faced.

Adi Gallia, a Corellian who understood her people well, looked over at Depa and replied, "But as a Jedi, she won't hurt anyone without reason."

_Really?_  Obi-Wan thought to himself.  The he heard Jyana say in his mind, _Sorry but I did feel there was reason._  Before Obi-Wan could ask _What?_ she said _I felt threatened._

A smile crossed Yoda's face.  "See through you we can, young Falson."

She looked at him and raised her eyebrow, yet kept her mouth closed.

"There is a reason that you and Obi-Wan can communicate through the mind as you just did," Mace continued, "Have you realized what that is?"  
"This she does.  Know that Obi-Wan should."

_Should I?_ he thought to himself, thinking really hard of why.

_Oh nuts,_ Jyana thought.  _Darn people think that telepathy means that you should be much closer to that person.  If they only knew that some people just can read minds very well.  It's usually because the people are related._

_We're not related, are we? _Obi-Wan sent back.

Hmmm… 

"Reason then you must…" Yoda started.  _Marry him,_ was what he intended to say.

"Master Yoda, pardon my interruption," Jyana spoke up with strength, "There are much more important matters to discuss.  Don't let my stubborn pride be a distraction for y'all.  The Sith are becoming stronger and that spells certain doom for our Order."

Whispers went on behind her.  "Impossible," Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"Nothing in the universe is impossible.  I stand as a living example."         

"Know this you do," Yoda asked, not too upset at being interrupted, "How?"            

"I wear black so I can be a good spy for my masters.  My half-brother Keldin, your previously turned Jedi Knight, Padawan, he is the same."

_Half brother?  _Obi-Wan couldn't help but be surprised.

"With age, wisdom comes not, Miss Jyana," Yaddle, a Jedi Master of the same species as Yoda, spoke up with a soft voice and compassion, "Wisdom I sense.  Of which most is hard."

"Most wisdom of the Jedi that you learn on your own missions is hard, Master Yaddle."  
"Stand up you must young Solo.  Not much your humility is, but seen it is," Yoda said.

She obeyed.  Obi-Wan noticed how gracefully she rose and how her whole demeanor had changed.  Her fear, he felt, was gone, but he sensed that it would return soon, just he didn't know when, nor why, yet.  She held herself with a confidence now that he himself didn't even possess.  She always had something over him.  The confidence sprouted from stubborn ethnocentric assurance in her being correct.

"As a Jedi Knight," Mace stated, starting the questioning, "How have you found justice served?"

Jyana looked across the cityscape behind Yoda and quietly and thoughtfully replied, "It depends usually on which situation is at hand.  Sometimes there's nothing that you can do.  Sometimes justice is best served by knowing when to fold one's hands."  At which she folded her hands, concealing them into her cloak's large black sleeves.

Obi-Wan shuddered.  _To think she learned that the hard way.  So much has changed since she left me.  If she had stayed she would've never known that.  Maybe that's a reason why she left.  I still wish she hadn't._

"I have also learned something that the masters have never let us know.  Something Master Mace never taught me, something Master Yoda has never taught anyone, Qui-Gon wouldn't teach ever, and Obi-Wan, once he knows, probably will never tell Anakin."  She looked at each one that stood present that she addressed.  Obi-Wan was startled at the slight smirk on her face as she was speaking.  _Is what she knows that amusing?_

"What would that be?" Mace asked cautiously, reading her face.  

"The deepest and darkest secret of all the Force lets you see."

Yoda looked up knowingly.  "Tell us you must."

A broad smile crossed Jyana's face, laughing at herself.  Obi-Wan noticed how beautiful the smile was and shook his head away from her.  He hadn't seen her smile in a long time.  He didn't realize it could spark such a nerve in his senses.  Jyana looked at Yoda.  "The universe has a sense of humor."

All of a sudden, the room was silent of everything known.  The truth of her words echoed through the chamber and sent a chill down Obi-Wan's spine, probably not the only one with that feeling.  He didn't really want to think of that.

Trying to ease the tension in the room she continued, "I guess that's why I'm here.  To make people laugh.  I know I make myself laugh."

"That's your point of view," Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

She looked at him.  "I'm sure we all have learned that many of the beliefs that we cling to and claim as dear depend greatly on our own point of view."

"True that is," Yoda said, "Points of view, though, not all correct they are.  Hmmm?"  
"Agreeable."

"Always right you are not, young Falson."

"True, Master Yoda.  Though I do admit, I like to think I am."

Obi-Wan laughed to himself.

"Funny find you, Obi-Wan?"

"Yes Master," he mumbled embarrassed.  _Ops.  Never laugh in Council Chamber._

"The same you both are."

Jyana's smile vanished.  She knew what Yoda was getting at.

"What are your suspicions regarding the Sith, Jyana?" Mace asked, quickly changing the subject.

_Thank you Master._  "That Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is working with them, somehow.  I don't know for sure but that there's something about him I don't like."

"You've met a Sith?"

"The Master.  He is called Darth Sidious.  He didn't know who I was at the time, or he would've probably done something terrible to me, I think.  He had an apprentice killed 10 years ago.  By a Jedi Padawan, my instincts tell me."

"That was Obi-Wan."

Jyana looked at him and they exchanged a glance of understanding.  _Ah so that's how Qui-Gon died.  A noble death, much like my mother.  _She looked back at the members of the Council and finished, "Darth Maul, he was called.  If Darth Maul could destroy one of our best fighters, it means the Sith are well trained.  Their pride is their weakness, one of the only common things we have with them, and that is truly how I believe Obi-Wan destroyed him, not to underestimate his training and power of course."

Obi-Wan smiled.  Jyana didn't want him to feel badly at all because she has much more insight than many Jedi ever develop.  She was very thoughtful, but she still hurt him in other ways that he wouldn't ever admit out loud.

"Your insight is well developed," Mace praised.

"I was taught by the best," she returned, "Now I have learned through my sneaky little ewok counterpart that Darth Sidious has a new apprentice and they are plotting revenge big time.  I recommend everyone to watch his or her back at all times.  The days ahead, I feel, ain't going to be too pretty."

"In the life of a Jedi, pretty things shouldn't be gotten used to."

"I've learned that too, Master, unfortunately.  My mother taught me that."

"Your mother, like her you are," Yoda observed.

"In ways, Master Yoda.  As a woman, I am doomed to look like my mother."  

_Doomed?  What does she mean by doomed?_ Obi-Wan thought.

"But there are certain ways I am not like her.  Those ways I am more like my father, following the ways he taught me so that I don't fall like she did."  _Like a one-night stand with Darth Maul long before I was conceived, later getting her killed._

"Help your father you do."

"As long as I feel it is right to do so.  I love him very much."

Obi-Wan looked down at the ground.  _That's why she won't get close to me.  She needs her father's permission first, I need it first… But don't I already have it?_

"Attached you are," Yoda felt.

"As a Jedi, it is not wise to get too attached to your family," Ki-Adi-Mundi stated.

"Nor anyone," Jyana replied while raising an eyebrow.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. _She may be afraid she's going to lose me.  She'll never lose me.  I'll always be there for her if she needs me.  That's a promise I made to her a long time ago, and I will never break it… never…_

"Never the less, with Obi-Wan must you go," Yoda stated.  Jyana tensed up.  Obi-Wan looked at her and sighed.  "Stay with him you must.  Promise Qui-Gon you did.  Break that you must not."

_Good-bye to my own life._

"Yoda, too young she is," Yaddle started.

"Obi-Wan, watch over her you must.  Want her, the Sith does.  Get her, they can not."

"I will Master," Obi-Wan said, glancing over at Jyana and noticed a small tear trickle down her cheek.  He did his best to resist the temptation to wipe it from her eye.

_I'm trapped now._

_I won't hurt you, I promise.  Trust me._

_I'll try.  I'll try._

"That is all.  May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan bowed, as did Jyana.  He took her hand gently, and took her outside, no matter how much inwardly she protested his touch.

When they were gone, Yaddle repeated, "Yoda, too young she is."

"Much time there is not."

"Do you realize she will not give in without a fight?" Mace asked.

"A fight, there must be.  Win though, Obi-Wan will.  This I foresee."

"There is so much of her mother in her," Depa stated.

"No.  One thing excepted," Yaddle thought aloud.

"A major thing," Mace said, "Her father taught her not to follow her mother's lifestyle.  He wanted the best for her in every area."

"Marry Obi-Wan she will, eventually.  Disagree on that I cannot.  Scared of him though she is."

"There is no need for that," Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"All women have the same fear at this point in their lives.  She has developed it too strongly," Mace said.

"A noble fear that is," Yaddle mused, "Too young she is."

"No.  She's getting too old."

"Much younger, Obi-Wan will get not," Yoda stated.

"Love, I believe, will see them through, Master Yaddle.  Although they both haven't realized it yet, love does exist there.  They will be together through everything, thus making each other more powerful.  They more they fight it, or one of them fights it, the more they become a weakness for each other."

The Council all agreed.  They certainly hoped Jyana would not defy them again, and that she wouldn't hurt Obi-Wan in that process.


	6. Chapter Four

**~Chapter Four~**

Once Jyana had the chance, she freed her hand from Obi-Wan's tight grip.  She looked at him for a second as they walked down the halls leading them away from the Council Chamber.  "I would ask you, Obi-Wan, to please stop doing _that," she pleaded._

"I can't easily," he sighed, "I guess I missed you so much that I have to hold your hand to make sure you're really here."

"Well here I am.  I would rather you not touch me.  From the looks of our situation, you ain't going to lose me anytime soon."

"It still hurts that you left.  You didn't even say, 'Good-bye.'"

"Even if I had said good-bye, it would still hurt.  I'm back.  You'd think a grown man like yourself wouldn't be caught up in all that mess.  You'd think he would've got over that 15 years ago."

Her words smacked Obi-Wan in the face.  "I don't know why it hurt Jyana.  I wish I did, so I could make you understand."

"No need.  I figure things out easily, if I really cared, no offense.  How you feel is your business as long as it don't bother me none."

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can promise you anything that you asked me."

"That's all right, just don't do it, and you will not have any impeding injuries."

_Huh?_  He didn't bother asking.  He led her into a lift that directed them to a lower floor.  He shrugged off the threat.  "Jyana, how much time have you spent on Corellia?"

"Not enough, but I suppose a few years."

"You sound it."

"You mean there's a certain dialect that goes along with being Corellian?"

"Your Basic isn't too proper."

"I have never cared for proper Basic.  I don't even speak proper Ewok, although I am fluent in them both.  I speak the way that's comfortable for me."

He smiled.  She had always been different.  "So you've been on Corellia a few standard years?"

She looked off into the distance, as if counting and nodded.  "A few I guess, at least till I got myself an assignment."

"An assignment?"

"Amidala wanted a female Jedi bodyguard.  She was tired of the male Jedi that kept coming after her.  They weren't for her good, but for their own.  She's only had eyes for one Jedi, your Padawan."

"And he for her."

"So I could tell."

"The Council didn't assign you to do that though."

"They wouldn't have been able to.  I lost contact with the Council after I turned 18."

"Why is that?"

"I just never liked Coruscant.  It's too metallic for me, with no scenery that you can see due to all that darn pollution in the underworld.  I never found use for coming here so I just stopped corresponding with them because they kept bugging me to come back.  Master Yaddle was different.  She's always understood me.  She was the last member I saw, on Alderaan, and she never once pressured me to go back."

"What did she mean that you were too young?  Too young for what?"  
He noticed that he had asked a question that she did not want to answer, but she looked as if she was going to answer it anyway.  "I'm not too sure.  I think maybe…" she paused, not really wanting to go on.  Obi-Wan waited patiently.  She lowered her voice.  "Maybe to fulfill that promise I made long ago."

"To Qui-Gon?"  
Jyana nodded.  They stepped out of the lift into the hallway, in the quarters section of the temple, and paused a moment.  She looked around, recognizing the hallway.  It was the same one in which contained the suite that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had dwelled in when she lived with them.  She remembered that like it was yesterday.  Those were the days of no worries.            

"What did you promise Qui-Gon, Jyana?"

Softly she said, "Not to make the same mistake my mother made."  She started fiddling with the sleeve of her cloak.

Obi-Wan, understanding he had asked too much apologized, looking away, "I'm sorry to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't mean to so it ain't your fault."

Obi-Wan started walking down the hall and turned around to face Jyana.  "Where are you staying?"

"Not sure.  Wokki usually handles those things."

"You're welcome to stay with Anakin and me.  There's plenty of room."

She bit her lip, unsure of what to make of the offer.  "We'll see.  I'll think about it_."  I think Wokki's already made up that decision._

"Please do."  Obi-Wan walked on and motioned Jyana to follow, doing his best to control the urge to grab her hand.  Sheepishly, she followed, and placed her usual guard on herself, summoning all the strength that she knew she had somewhere within herself.  She had to maintain the strength that she was known for, yet hadn't shown itself much since she was with Obi-Wan again.  _What's wrong with me?_

_My guess is that you have made one too many promises that you know you can't keep._

_You have no idea.    _

_You're right, and neither do you._

The halls were silent of everything then, even thought, at the truth of that statement.  Somehow Obi-Wan knew her better than she thought he ever could.  She summoned her strength and placed her mind block on full power, thus blocking Obi-Wan from her rambling thoughts that she felt he had no business knowing.

Obi-Wan frowned.  _She's got to stop doing that._

Through the mind block he heard a very steady, _Never._

"I wonder what happened in the Council," Anakin thought aloud in Obi-Wan and his suite in the temple.  Wokki was with him and watching him as he promised Obi-Wan he would do.  For some reason he didn't trust his apprentice alone.

"I'm not sure," Wokki mused thoughtfully, "But we shouldn't worry on things that aren't our concern.  I have a test to put on you."

"Test?"  _I don't like the sound of this._

"Yup."  Wokki climbed a small shelf although it was much bigger that he was.  He brought down a silver case and opened it, hiding from Anakin what was inside.  He brought out a lightsaber and handed it to him.  "What do you see?"  
_Oh this isn't too hard.  _"A lightsaber."

"Beyond the obvious."

Anakin shifted the lightsaber around.  He carefully flipped it on and noticed the brilliant magenta color that emerged.  "She was brave and strong.  Very beautiful as well.  Many men fell for her, she never loved anyone except two, Qui-Gon one of those two."

"Her name was Vaya Angele," Wokki stated completing Anakin's train of thought, "Jyana's mother."  
"Was what I saw correct?" he asked with uncertainty.

Wokki nodded.

"Is Jyana an angel?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, she's very beautiful, yet not like Padmé, I mean Queen Amidala.  I thought she was an angel, but I was wrong.  Is Jyana?"

"Half.  Her mother was, her dad is Corellian."

"Then how is she a Jedi?"  
"Angels have the Force very strongly.  They have midi-chlorians basically off the scale, close to yours.  If they chose they want to use their potential as a Jedi, they can, but usually they don't."

"It's their choice?"  
"Basically, we all have to chose our own paths.  We don't usually see what's predestined for us until we make our own decisions.  It was your choice to go with Qui-Gon so you could be a Jedi."

"I never thought of it that way before."

"Most of us never do."

The door opened and Obi-Wan walked in with Jyana behind him.  "It looks the same," she muttered to herself.

"I didn't change it much.  Only the rooms are different."

"Looks like I'm staying with you," she said after seeing Wokki and his menacing grin directed at her.

"I'm glad."

She looked at him.  "I see that.  Don't be too glad.  You may be disappointed."

Anakin looked up, noticing she was messing with Obi-Wan and figured he'd better save his Master from some hurt.  "Have you been to Iego, Jyana?"  
She cocked her head and smiled.  "Once, why?"

"Are the angels as beautiful as the stories say?"

"I guess.  I have to admit I don't have much taste in female beauty.  Male angels are kinda plain, but you never hear of them.  Why do you ask?"

"Your mother was an angel."

"True," Obi-Wan said, "She was.  I was on Iego one time too and angels are the most beautiful creatures in the universe."  He was looking at Jyana when he said that.

"Stop with the flattery Obi-Wan, it'll just dig you into a huge pit," Jyana threw at him.

"How much do you look like your mother?" Anakin asked.

Jyana went into a pouch on her utility best and pulled out a holo cube.  "Judge for yourself."

It was the first time in decades since Obi-Wan remembered whom only he had called Master Vaya.  There were a few differences of course.  Vaya had blonde hair but the same style with the purple, which was purely natural.  The only difference between normal humans and angels was the different colors in their hair, not having only one color.  Another difference was that angels didn't have normal eye colors.  Vaya had purple eyes.  Jyana had got the brown hair and hazel eyes from her father, Jaciin Falson, but the rest was remarkably her mother.  _Qui-Gon,_ he thought to himself, _I understand now.  I understand perfectly._

"Wow!  Except for hair and eyes you are an angel."

A blush crept up Jyana's face but she quickly retaliated, "And Miss Amidala is one in disguise."

"Really?"

"That's what her daddy told me.  I met him once.  He's certainly a proud Papa.  He once asked me if all fathers thought their daughters were the most beautiful things ever.  I told him that's what my daddy says.  I may never be honestly the Princess of Corellia, but I'm still my daddy's little princess."

_I knew it.   I do have his permission.  He told me that I was the only other man he wanted to see with his little princess,_ Obi-Wan remembered.

_Nuts to that._

Obi-Wan took a deep breath sadly.  _Oh well.  Now is not the time for that._

"And the adopted Princess of Endor," Wokki continued.

"Yeah," Jaina laughed, "I guess I'm cute enough to be an ewok aren't I?"  
"Cute?"  Obi-Wan stifled a laugh as he thought _I would call it something else.  She used to be though, that grew…_

"I'm cuter," Wokki complained.

A smirk crossed Jaina's face as she shrugged Wokki's egotism off, not wanting to fight him on that issue.  "Yeah.  That's why I have me Wokki.  Whenever I need something cute to look at, there he is."

Wokki grinned and took a huge bow.  "Sir Cuteness at your service."

"All right," Obi-Wan said laughing, "Being the only one here that is currently a Master, I guess I have to voice reason and represent maturity."

"You mature?  Now this I have to see."  Jyana couldn't stop her own laughter.

Obi-Wan made a face in her general direction.  "It's getting late.  We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.  Anakin, we must turn in."

He sighed and replied with sarcasm, "Yes Master."  He headed to his room.

Wokki brought out a gun and shot it upward and a string came out.  The end attached itself to the ceiling and he climbed and swung over to a ledge.  "I sleep up here.  I'll be out of the way."

"It's quite conventional.  The convenience of traveling with an ewok.  Never having to fight over whom gets the bed.  They're quite comfortable anywhere," Jyana remarked.

"Speaking of beds, we can share mine," Obi-Wan proposed.

"No we can't," Jyana said rapidly.

"That's what we used to do…"

"I was 5.  That was different."  
"Not much."

"_Very much."  
"So.  Why would that matter?  We're good friends aren't we?"  _I thought we were.__

"Friends or not, now it wouldn't be proper."

"When did you start caring for being proper?"  
"I grew up.  Besides, I really always have."

"Why can't we share now?"  
"Would you like my daddy to come after you?"

"What trouble would he give me?"

"Plenty if he knew the situation."  _No matter what._

"I'm really not scared of him."  _Especially with his promise to me..._

"D'oh.  Look who I'm talking to.  My answer is still no.  I'll sleep on the sleep-couch out here."  
"No.  You take my bed, Jyana.  I'll take the sleep-couch."

"But…"

"Just take it Jyana.  It's much more comfortable than the sleep-couch anyway.  It's the least I can do."

"Now I don't need any visitors during the night, you hear?"

"Suit yourself."  He turned to the sleep-couch and then sat down on it while Jyana just stood there, looking in the room, but not entering it.  "Go on in and get some rest Jyana.  You're going to need it."

"Yes Master."

Was that sarcastic? 

_Not yet._

_Yet?  Well, jeez I like the sound of that._

_Don't.  You may not hear it again._

_Why does she keep doing that?_  
_Cause I can._  She entered his room to get ready to go to bed.

Obi-Wan shook his head and made himself comfortable on the sleep-couch and went to sleep within seconds.

A storm raged outside the Jedi Temple, across the vast city-planet of Coruscant.  It was another one of those dreadful thunderstorms that very seldom rage and always are a threat to those living in the metal buildings.  Thunderstorms were the only thing that man could not take away from Coruscant while the rest of the planet was man controlled.

Jyana felt the storm as well as heard it.  It continuously reminded her of the day her twin sister died, during the storm.  Many times she wished that her sister Jamyn Solo were still alive, only injured due to the lightning bolt that took her life.  Sometimes Jyana felt her presence, but she couldn't believe that she was still alive.  Due to that incident when she was 1 years old, she had always been dreadfully scared of thunderstorms.  On other planets it wasn't as harsh, her fear that is, but here on Coruscant, the planet that developed that fear in her, was a whole other story.  Every time lightning struck and thunder crashed, the fear took spark and Jyana was sure she jumped at least a meter high.  _Man this fear sucks._  _If only I could get some sleep._  Fear was conquering everything Jyana tried to do to get to sleep.  This was the only fear that she could not unlearn in her Jedi training, and Mace didn't seem to try to rid her of it.  There were some fears that were healthy, he said.  _Is this one of them?  Why if it's healthy, does it kill me every time?_  She didn't want to wake Obi-Wan with her petty fear because she felt only he could help her now.  But all of a sudden, thunder roared so loud and near that Jyana couldn't even her own mind cry, _Obi-Wan!_

Within seconds, he was in the doorway, alert, taking off his cloak and tossing it in a corner.  He sat down beside her and asked, "Changed your mind?"

_I guess so._  Thunder crashed again, about the same time as lightning struck nearby, and Jyana jumped up, throwing her arms around Obi-Wan tightly, and buried her face into his chest.  Surprised, in a way, he put his arms around her lower back and with one hand rubbed her back.  He noticed she was a little tense but his gentle touch seemed to sooth her all right.  "I'm scared," she said, muffled against his tunic.

I can see that, he thought as he assured her, "It'll be all right.  I'm right here."  He just held her there for awhile.  "Do you want me to stick around tonight?"  
She nodded against his chest.  Thunder rumbled again and she wrapped her arms around him tighter.  He carefully took her hands from around his neck and held them and pushed her away enough so that they could look into each other's eyes, although hers wouldn't meet his.  She shook harder when she was out of his embrace than when she was in it, so he carefully repeated while caressing her hands with his fingers, "Do you want me to stick around?"  She nodded her reply.  "Want me to disappear before everyone wakes up?"  She nodded again.  "Like you used to?"  

She nodded yet again.  Softy and voice shaking due to the fear within her, she said, "It may not happen again, so don't get used to it.  I do weird things when I'm scared."

"Thanks a lot."

She stuttered, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean…"

"That's all right Jyana.  I understand."  Obi-Wan lay down and pulled Jyana down next to him, with his arm protectively around her waist, underneath her Jedi cloak.  She leaned her head against his chest and had her hand on his shoulder, while her other hand grabbed her pillow.  Obi-Wan's other hand stroked her braids, comforting her the best he could.  They weren't touching anywhere else for that was not his motive.  He only wanted to ease her fear and make her not scared anymore.  He wanted her to trust him and show her that he cares for her.  He gently kissed the top of her head.  She looked up at him, and into his eyes.  He gazed into those hazel eyes and found himself moving his mouth towards hers.  She moved her head down quickly so Obi-Wan could only kiss her head again.  She started fiddling with his Padawan braid as she started to doze off.

"I missed you Jyana," he admitted, "I missed you in my arms.  I missed our friendship.  I missed… this."

"So did I," she said with a little more strength, "But it's not the same anymore."

"What changed?"

"We grew up.  We're not children anymore."

_We're adults… _"So…"

"This is not enough for most adults."

"Is it enough for you?"

Well… 

"It is for me."

"For now, Obi-Wan."

"I don't care for anything else."

_Yet._

"Quit trying to put words in my mouth, Jyana.  I mean it."

"I know."

"Then why are you saying I'm thinking what I'm not?"

"Cause you're a man."  _And men think about it basically every 4 seconds._

"So…"

"Men think those things.  I know… too well."

"How?"  _Why must she categorize all men in the same category?_

"Dad told me.  Don't you think I can sense when a man looks at me, like that?"

Hmmm… 

"You look at me different now Obi-Wan."

"Can I help it if you grew up on me?"

"No, I guess not."

"You are such a beautiful woman now, Jyana."

He didn't see the small blush creep up her face.  "Thanks."

"I'm still a virgin too, Jyana."

_Really?_

"You find that hard to believe?"

"Well, yeah.  Guys usually don't stay that way after they're 16."

"Well here I am.  I'm 30."

_Wow._  "That's something to be proud of."

"Yeah, obeying my Master."

_Huh?_  "Qui-Gon didn't follow that."

"He told me to.  He didn't want me in the same mess he was in."

"Dad told me he had changed.  That's probably why he trusted me with him."  _And you._

"Qui-Gon wanted me to wait to give myself to my wife, and only to her.  I decided when many opportunities came that I rather liked the whole abstinence thing.  I saw how it distracted other guys.  That helped be form my guard and wait for my wife.  And now, you're back."

"What does that have to do with anything?"  Why me?

"I'm not sure."

Jyana, a little confused, but tired shook her head and said, "Good night, Obi-Wan."  
"Good night, Jyana."

They fell asleep as the storm died off into the distance to rage in a different place altogether.

When Jyana awoke, he was gone.  How he had pulled himself out from under her and not woke her up, she didn't know.  _And now, you're back,_ echoed in her mind.  _Whatever could that mean?  _He didn't even know why he had said it.  It was going to bug her for awhile.  It wasn't going to bug her alone though.


	7. Chapter Five

**~Chapter Five~**

"Master, I insist.  Take her.  She's the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy," Jyana insisted.

"Fine, what's her name?" Mace Windu asked her, looking at the ship.

"I'm not sure."

"Your mother's family viewed her as fast like a Falcon on Corellia."

"In honor of our incoming millennium, she'll be called the _Millennium Falcon."_

"All right.  Does it matter if I ever give it to relative?  I really have no use for her."

"She's yours.  Do whatever.  If I have to stay with Obi-Wan, I go with him, not vice versa."

"So you will not defy us this time?"

"We'll see.  So far, I won't.  No promises."

Another ship touched down.  Two young men descended down the ramp onto the platform.  One was wearing a black trenchcoat without a hood, but his double-ended lightsaber was clearly seen hanging on his belt.  Jyana only saw him and paid no attention to the second man who, much shorter than the first, stood as a shadow of his predecessor, with a dark brown Jedi cloak covering him head to toe.  The taller one had the brightest blue eyes anyone had ever seen, and he had black short hair that was spiked save a single dark blue section of hair hanging down by his face, accenting his eyes, which looked almost white.  Jyana recognized him as her "kid" brother and ran up to him.  "Ah, so little Keldin boy has decided to come join his big sister on her much unwanted escapade."

The tall young man made a face in reply.  "You didn't have to come you know."

"Well it was about time I stopped running."

"Is that your piece of junk?" Keldin remarked, looking at the _Falcon._

"Yes, and she's still the fastest ship in the galaxy."

"At present."  
"Who could challenge my ship and win?"  
"Mine, when it's completed.  I've got the integral plans for it if you wish to behold them."  
"Maybe some other time.  Master Mace has my ship now.  If I have to stay with a friend, I need no temptations."

"A friend?"  Keldin raised his eyebrow curiously.  _Oh dear… they didn't…_

"Don't ask.  Long story and not enough time to tell it in.  You'll know soon enough."

"I'm assured I will."  Keldin paused and looked back at the ship he had flown.  "I'm looking for an Obi-Wan Kenobi.  Amidala said this is his ship and I was to restitute it to him here on Coruscant."

"He's at the Temple.  That's where I better be headed before he starts worrying again."

Keldin cocked his eyebrow again, finally recognizing the name Amidala had given him, and scowled inwardly.  _They did.  When will the Council ever understand what J. really wants?  Now I have another guy to preserve my sister from,_ he thought.  "He's the friend?"

 "Yes he is."

"Ah…" _This will be more arduous.  She's spoke of him repeatedly._

"Shush you.  I don't need none of that face.  I get enough from Wokki."

"No problem, J.  Obi-Wan will get more harassment from me than you will regardless."  
_Oh dear…_  All of a sudden, Jyana noticed the shorter man.  "Who are you?" she asked changing 

attitudes.

"My co-pilot, Tre Montl," Keldin said.

"I can introduce myself, Keldin," the man screamed with an aggravated tone.  "Who are you?" he said to Jyana in the same manner she said it to him.

"Jyana Falson.  Keldin calls me J.  You may also."

"Relation?"

"Half-sister.  Our mom was a slut."  
Keldin gave her an evil look.  _I really despise it when she pronounces that._

_Sorry.  Truth must be told._

_Not always._

"Stop thinking now," Tre said, "Time for drink before going to temple."

Remembering her tall dark Master still standing and contemplating the theory of the _Millennium Falcon, Jyana said, "Master, please alert Master Yoda of Keldin's presence, if he hasn't beat you to that yet.  We will join you shortly."_

"As you wish, young Jyana," Mace replied, took a bow, and took the transport that was waiting 

for him back to the Temple.

"I've heard of a great place to get a drink," Jyana started.

"I brought my own," Tre replied, whipping out a large container.

"What is it?"

"Moonshine.  I made it myself."  
"Sounds tasty."

"Mine.  None you can have."

"But…"  
"I'll kill you."  
"That's sufficient Tre.  J. will take us to that place she told us about," Keldin said, butting in the verbal battle.

"You'll like it, Keldin.  It actually serves your specialty," Jyana remarked.  
"Ando-Primean half and half?"

"Sure does."

"How'd they acquire my recipe?"

"I'm guessing the black market."

_Which makes it all the more better,_ Tre thought.  Obviously he was not a typical Jedi, but a naughty boy Jedi.

Keldin sported a wide smirk and asked, "Where is this place?"

Jaina pointed downwards.  "Nuts to waiting for a transport.  Follow me."  She jumped up, did a summersault and whipped out a gun and shot a string with a sticky attachment on the end, which attached itself to a ledge, and she swung to a lower place, just outside of a cantina.  Keldin and Tre were right on her heels, quick to follow along in like manner.  Tre had attached his moonshine to his belt and it was fairly out of the way.  Then they proceeded to walk into the cantina.

"Don't center on your anxiety, Anakin.  Focus on what's now, not what happened or what will," Obi-Wan guided his apprentice, mimicking what his own Master had taught him over a decade ago.

"Our ship's here."

"I felt it as well.  Amidala  was kind enough to send it here."

Anakin sighed longingly.  "She's always been kind to us."

Obi-Wan smiled.  He knew why.  Amidala had developed some kind of feelings for Anakin over the 5 years they've known each other, at least that's what he thought.  He certainly hoped she was being honest in that she cared for no one else.  Women were so fickle.  Jyana's mom was a pure example of that, and she hurt Qui-Gon and eventually fell for another man and went off with him.  He thought that Vaya had a child by that man, but he was surprised at how Qui-Gon hadn't cared.  He didn't remember that too much.  All Obi-Wan could remember about that was that Qui-Gon had took care of a baby for three months while Jyana was with them.  That little boy was probably Vaya's son, only she couldn't raise him, so she gave him to Qui-Gon for a while and then he was given to the Council.  He was glad Qui-Gon never let him get too close to girls his age, and kept him concentrated on his lessons.  If Obi-Wan had swayed, he probably would've been dead 5 years ago.  He knew what happened to men when they fell in love or thought they did.  They didn't focus too well on what was happening.  Kind of like the way he acted now when Jyana was around.  He vowed to himself that he would keep his cool around her.  Besides, they were only friends.  They were only supposed to be friends, weren't they?  He wasn't going to consider marrying her until she grew more comfortable with him, until they got their friendship back to the way it was, the way it was supposed to be.  But he really wasn't sure that he was really supposed to marry her.  He didn't truly love her; at least he didn't think so.  These feelings he would have to fight until he got the signals from Jyana, that they were okay.

They were in the bathing room at the time.  Since Obi-Wan was taking a bath, Anakin was sitting nearby with his back turned to him.  It was indecent for Jedi's to see each other in their undergarments.  Obi-Wan always wore his shorts to bathe in, incase anyone walked in accidentally.  Although Anakin was a man too, it still wasn't proper.  Qui-Gon had trained Obi-Wan in that habit, although Qui-Gon had told him that in certain cases, you have no control over those certain areas.  Qui-Gon had also told him never to worry about those kind of cases until a later time, preferably marriage, because it'll bring you very close to someone, and that closeness should only be within a commitment.

"Master, why did the Council make Jyana be under your charge when she's a Jedi Knight?"

Obi-Wan sighed.  "Well, she was under my charge years ago, with Qui-Gon.  They said the Sith were looking for her and they wanted me to make sure they won't get her."

"Have you talked with Jyana about the Sith?"

"Not yet.  I haven't really had the chance.  I will soon."

"Why do you think they want her?"

"She may know too much about them due to her spying techniques, but other than that, I don't know."

"Are they really that dangerous?  The Sith I mean."

"Yes because since they came into existence they were always at war with the Jedi.  They only seek their personal gain, and the extermination of the Jedi.  In order for the Sith to have that kind of power, the Jedi has to be done away with."

"And we can't let that happen."

"Exactly."

Wokki walked into the room carefully.  He did not have his cloak on but instead had a light tan headdress on, contrasting with his dark brown fur.  "Just an ewok," he said telling Obi-Wan and Anakin in little words that the decency rule does not apply to him.

"Is that how you dress on Endor?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, although we have animal bones and various other shells or objects to decorate it with.  You've never been to Endor?"  
"Neither one of us has," Obi-Wan responded.

"A shame.  It's a great place for spiritual rejuvenation."

"That's good.  We may need it sometime."

"I know," Wokki mumbled to himself, hiding a menacing smirk.

"Why is Jyana at odds with the Sith, Wokki?" Anakin asked curiously.

"She didn't tell you?"  When Obi-Wan and Anakin shook their heads, Wokki was surprised a little.  "Well, I guess not.  She's kind of embarrassed about it."

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow.  "Why is this?"

"She didn't say much why but all I know is that they don't want her for her power or midi-chlorian count."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened and he scowled.  "Don't tell me they…"

All Wokki had to do was nod his head.

They can't.  They can't defile her.  She's too…  Her mom promised her to me, and so did her dad, in a way… If they even come near her they're going to…

"Obi-Wan, anger will get you nowhere."  
He lifted himself out of the tub and grabbed his pants to put them on.  _He's right.  Calm down_ _Obi-Wan._  "Where is Jyana?"

"Not sure."

_Oh darn.  I've lost her already._  He grabbed his undershirt, over-shirt and tunic and pulled them on.  "Well, I'm going to find her.  She can't be far."

"She didn't tell me she was going anywhere in specific, only she said she had to give Mace something."

"Maybe he'll know where she is."  He turned to his Padawan.  "Anakin, you may take your bath now.  I must find Jyana."

"All right.  Be careful."

"I'll try."  _Next time she better let me know where she's going.  I can't lose her again._

_He loves her,_ Wokki thought.  _I can feel it.  Finally…  a pure love.  So different than other men._

Obi-Wan gave Wokki a startled yet annoyed look.  "You're jumping to conclusions, Wokki."

"Maybe I am.  Maybe it's just wishful thinking."  
Obi-Wan cocked his eyebrow at the response.  _Wishful thinking?  I don't even know how I feel about her yet and he's wishing already.  This is weird._  He shook his head and left the room.

"There's something different about him…" Wokki mumbled to no one in specific.

"He finally got the braid and ponytail cut off.  You can notice his little grey hair better now," Anakin replied.

"He's only 30 though."  I didn't realize how much older he is than she is.

"For some reason, human Jedi age quicker than other humans."

"I guess so."

"So Keldin and Jyana.  They be reunited.  Trouble I sense," Yoda said.

"Obi-Wan may not like this," Mace thoughtfully replied, "Neither will Keldin."

"Matters that does not.  Marry Obi-Wan, Jyana still must."

"She knows it deep within her heart, and yet she still fights it.  And now she has Keldin to help her win her fight."

"Numbers matters not.  Win she will not, ever."

Obi-Wan walked up to them, unaware of their subject and didn't join that one but started a new one.  "Master Yoda, Mace," he greeted, "Do you know where Jyana is?"

"Lost her already, have you?" Yoda asked.

"Not purposefully," he said sheepishly.

"He hasn't.  She gave her ship to me today so that she wouldn't be tempted to run off," Mace said.

"Really?"  Both Obi-Wan and Yoda were surprised to hear that.

Mace nodded.  "She went to the cantina nearby with the two young men who flew your ship back."

Obi-Wan arched his eyebrow.  _Young men?_

"They are two very unique Jedi.  You have nothing to worry about," Mace assured him, noting the worry etched on his face into his memory.

"I'll see."  _She can't be like her mother, can she?_

"No longer Padawan, are you," Yoda observed.

"I no longer need to keep the haircut in order to mourn Qui-Gon."

"Jyana's here.  No need you have to mourn."

A troubled frown crossed Obi-Wan's face, and he pondered over the situation.  _Where are they getting this stuff?  But what if he's right?  Maybe he's right; maybe Wokki's right…_ "I must go find her."  
"Find her you must.  Find her you will."

Tre was getting a little tipsy.  Well in Jyana's eyes, tipsy was an understatement.  Every now and then he slapped Keldin on the back, motioned to his moonshine and muttered something Jyana felt was indecent.  She'd heard plenty of that talk before because she had hung around her father's people, smugglers and "good" space pirates.  Keldin scowled at Tre every now and then thinking, _Someday he'll pull one last nerve and I'm destined to kill him._

"You know J.," Keldin started after ordering himself some Ando Primean half-and-half.  "I was the one contemplating of not taking a transport."

"Well how long has it been since you've been here?" Jyana asked in retaliation.

"Not as attenuated as it was for you."

"Huh?"

"Attenuated means long, J."

"Oh nuts to that.  Can I help it if we think alike most of the time?"  
He shrugged.  He then started fiddling with the medallion around his neck.  It was the only memory he had of his parents.

"The only thing I ever got was a stuffed ewok from Mom who looks exactly like my real Wokki," she mused.  _And he gets a medallion._

"Where is it?"

"Well, home on Corellia.  I forgot him this time.  I also forgot Ekoko."  
"The one Obi-Wan purchased for you?"  
She blushed understanding what he was suggesting.  "Well, can I help it if she's cute?"  
"Do you still bequeath the necklace Qui-Gon gave you?"

She reached underneath her shirt and pulled out the cross, which was made of nails and looked at it awhile.  "To think, it took a cross and nails to take on all the evil in this universe.  To make us free.  One man suffered to save mankind."

Keldin arched his eyebrow in skepticism.  "Evil still is prevalent, J."

She nodded.  "I know this, but I foresee a day where all Sith and the Dark Side as a whole is demolished.  That's the promise given to me along with the interpretation of the necklace."  
"From who?"

"A Jedi named Lars, I think, but that's all I know."

"Lars?  Isn't Obi-Wan a Lars?"

Jyana nodded.  "But they changed his name to start his training.  I heard when he was little, they called him Oafy-Wan…" she started laughing.

"He probably is one," Tre laughed drunkenly.

"No, not anymore.  He's a lot stronger now.  He's a true bonafide Jedi Knight now," she sighed.

"Like us?" Keldin asked trying to get her out of her unconscious dreamlike state.

"No, he conforms to the code, and follows it precisely."

"Ah, a goodie-goodie."

"Basically.  We have our own styles, but we are Jedi."  Jyana took a sip of her Corellian whiskey.  She started fiddling with a bracelet on her left wrist that had blue and green lightsaber crystals as beads on a black leather rope.

Keldin noticed her fiddling.  He knew deep down Jyana liked Obi-Wan but she didn't want to marry anyone.  He was going to help her with keeping Obi-Wan away from that possibility.  Keldin didn't want any guy to make a pass at his sister and he was going to do everything within his power to protect her from her feelings and Obi-Wan's.  Besides, he doubted that he would like Obi-Wan Kenobi anyway.

Tre was a completely different Jedi altogether.  He had his own view of things as well as acting on them.  He talked of his strings of lovely ladies that attend to him every now and then.  Jyana couldn't understand how he could get any ladies.  She didn't see what they saw in him.  He wasn't as good-looking as Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan was celibate and Tre definitely was not.  He claimed that he had two of Amidala's handmaidens back on the ship that are keeping surveillance on him.  He said that Rabé was the one keeping him company mostly.  He said Syerré was no fun.  Jyana looked at Keldin when Tre brought her up.  Tre had no clue who she was, one of amazing telepathic power as well as Jedi skills, but of course Keldin did.  He knew too much since he could read everyone's thoughts.  _Everyone's._

Obi-Wan walked into the cantina.  He came up behind Jyana.  Keldin turned around to face him and gave him a look of warning.   _Don't you even cogitate of it…_

"Cogitate, or think of what?" Jaina asked then turned to face Obi-Wan.  "Oh, it's you."

"Make me feel special."

She smiled sarcastically and turned around.

"You must be Obi-Wan," Keldin said.  He took in a good look at him.  _I already don't like him._

"Yes, that's correct."  
"Oafy," Tre muttered laughing.

"What?"

"What?"

"What did you call me?"

"I didn't say anything."  He looked completely innocent, although he truly never was.

Obi-Wan just looked at him with an annoyed look.

"Pay him no heed Obi-Wan," Jyana said, "He's had a little too much moonshine."      

"A little?" Keldin asked.

She shrugged.

"Who are these two men, Jyana?" Obi-Wan asked in a slightly irritated tone.

"Oh the drunk one is Tre Montl. Don't pay any attention to him."

"And he is?" he prodded motioning to Keldin.

"Oh, that's my boy, Keldin."

"Your boy?"

"Can't you tell?  He's my little 21-year-old brother.  You know my mom…"  
"Jyana, you can leave the description of your mother to the men she hurt."

"Like Qui-Gon and Dad?  When both are gone, I will resume my original statement."

"Enough Jyana.  You're upsetting your brother.  I would recommend you not doing that."

"And I would recommend you not telling me what to do."

"Jyana…"

"Nuts to what the Council says.  I will stay with you, but I will remain being my own person."

"Jyana…"  
"She said no, already," Keldin said smacking him on his head.

Obi-Wan made a face at Keldin and rubbed the back of his head.  "What are you drinking 

Jyana?"

"Something liquid."

"I can see that."

"Mind your own business, Obi-Wan," Keldin warned, "I will smack you again."

"I was talking to the girl wearing my necklace, Keldin."

"She's my sister…"

"So.  I was talking to _her."_

"You want it back, Obi-Wan?" Jyana asked with a little malice.

"No.  I'm just surprised you're still wearing it."  _Very surprised._

"I like it," she said softly, changing her tone to one with warmth. 

Startled a little by her change of tone, he shivered.  "Then you keep it."  He reached and grabbed Jyana's drink and took a sip.  She gave him a evil look while Keldin thought, _Should I smack him again?  _

_No brother, the drink will do that for you,_ she replied within the mind.  She was right.  His surprised expression made Tre fall out of his seat with laughter.  "What was that?" Obi-Wan asked breathlessly.

"Good old Corellian whiskey," she replied.

"You drink this mess?"  
"Not much."

"A Jedi shouldn't drink alcohol."

"I know Obi-Wan," she said while exchanging meaningful looks with Keldin and Tre, "But when you're practically raised on the stuff, it's hard not to.  I haven't had it much, and I'm not drinking anymore tonight.  They always pour too much."

"They never pour enough," Tre said getting back into his seat.

"That's your opinion."

"And I'm right."

"Sure."

"I'll kill you."

"Not now you won't."  He reached for his lightsaber but all of a sudden it flew out of his reach and into Jyana's hand while she said, "What did your Master ever tell you about fighting when your drunk?"

Tre evaded the question and exclaimed, "You suck!"

"Ew, no."

Obi-Wan looked at her, not understanding where that statement came from.

"Besides Tre, you will learn not to challenge me thus.  Each time it gets progressively worse; but I will never kill you.  Challenge your ability to be a father maybe, but never kill you."  All three men flinched and crossed their legs.  Jyana just smirked.  "That's what I thought.  How you like me now?"

"Not very much," Tre replied.

"Good.  Let's keep it that way."

"What are you drinking, Keldin?" Obi-Wan asked, trying to steer the conversation in a lighter tone.

"Ando-Primean half and half."

"What?"  
"My own recipe.  You take half Ando-Prime gin and half Corellian whiskey and mix them together.  The cantina here favored my idea so much that they now make a dividend off of it, but I get half of the proceeds, because that's only equitable."

_Oh my._  "You're nuts you know."

Keldin grinned and took another sip of his drink and finished it.  Then he picked up Jyana's drink and finished that off as well, thus showing off how well he could hold his liquor.

Obi-Wan sighed and turned to Jyana.  "We must go back to the temple you know."

"I know.  We'll get there soon," she replied.

"Would you guess what one of my bad habits is?"

"You worry easily."

He nodded.  "I would recommend you let me know where you are going to be.  You never know where the Sith could be."

"I can feel when they're near, Obi-Wan.  I'll know.  I will try to remember to let you know though where I'm going next time.  I don't want you to worry too much about me.  You shouldn't need to."

He leaned to whisper in her ear.  "The Sith cannot have you."

Keldin gave Obi-Wan a look of warning.  _You're getting too close._

Jyana surprised at the hidden message, looked at him.  "Wokki told you?"

"Anakin and I asked," he admitted.

She looked down embarrassed.

"I won't let them, Jyana."

She looked at him through the corner of her eye.  "And while not letting them, Obi-Wan, do not become one of them."

Looking at Keldin's scowl, he carefully placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "I won't, I promise."

"And if you do, you'll get smacked."

Keldin, taking the statement as a cue, smacked Obi-Wan in the back of the head again.  Obi-Wan removed his hand from Jyana's shoulder and whirled around, fist raised and screamed, "What was that for?"

He just gave Obi-Wan a look.  That said enough.  _Too close?  What is he, her bodyguard?_  

Keldin responded aloud, "No, I'm her brother."

Obi-Wan, finally reading Keldin's silent message backed away from Jyana.  She stood up and walked up to him and stated, "Let's go now.  It's getting boring here."  He nodded in response.  Obi-Wan noticed Keldin walking closely behind him as they left, watching his every move and making sure it wasn't threatening to his sister.  Tre stumbled drunkenly behind.  Then Obi-Wan noticed Jyana's eyes glancing at him.  "Your braid and ponytail are gone," she observed, "Why?"  _He looks too different._

"I'm not a Padawan anymore, Jyana.  It was about time I stopped looking like one."

"I still have my braid."  She pulled one of her pigtails around and pointed to the tiny braid braided inside it.

"That's different.  I really still have mine."  He reached into one of the pouches on his utility belt and pulled it out.  "You wanted it when you were little, when I got it cut off.  You still want it?"

Keldin flashed him a look for some reason or another.

Jyana pondered at the offer.  "I really have no use for it, but sure.  Why not?  You did promise me I could have it later.  I might as well keep the promises we made to each other back then."  She took it and put it into one of her pouches on her belt.

Keldin pulled her back.  "You know what that is propositioning?"

"It don't mean nothing, Keldin.  Nothing."

_It could._  "What did you promise him?"

"Nothing that you're concerned with Keldin."

But it still could mean something  The young man thought to himself.

It will someday, Obi-Wan thought to himself.  I hope…

Keldin rose his hand, and Obi-Wan quickly backed away.  Obi-Wan didn't quite like Keldin or Tre and his drunken self.  Someday he hoped he wouldn't have to worry about them both at all.


	8. Chapter Six

**~Chapter Six~**

A dark cloaked figure stood on a platform, out-looking a planet of a bluish-green color.  The planet seemed to have this quiet serenity about it.  A peace seemed to hold the planet in its state of presence.  There seemed as if there was nothing wrong going to happen to it, and that it would forever be in peace.  _No longer shall that marrow see, in which much peace over take thee.  Peace no longer shall be in your mist young Jyana._

"Lord Sidious, we have just came into viewing of Corellia.  Do you wish to take a shuttle down?" the captain of the ship asked the dark cloaked man.

"Not I," he responded darkly, "My apprentice will take it down."

"Lady Detori, my Lord?"

"Yes, that is correct."

Two dark cloaked figures came into the room.  One had tattoo-like painting on her face, covering up the ugly scars she's had since she was little.  The other was pale but his black hood concealed his face only his hands were ocular out of his sleeves.  The pale one spoke first in a deep rough voice, "What is your will Master?"

"Darth Detori will be taking the shuttle down."

Her voice had a rasp to it but spoke clearly.  "What is my mission Master?"

"She should be here.  You must find her."

"Jyana Falson?"  _That sister of mine.  Why must it always come back to her?_  
"Yes.  She is needed for her powers, if they be as strong as yours."

_Must obey my Master or there will be Hell to pay._  "I will find her, my Master."

"Good."

She went off to the shuttle.  Darth Sidious motioned the other man to his side.

"Master, you realize that this will be hard for her…"

"It is a test of her loyalty.  Her views and opinions should be clear on this."

"I believe she is clear.  I felt it last night.  But I…"

"You are concerned that she may be different when she's done."

"A little, Master."

"She will stay the same to you as she always has been, Darth Ash."

"I just hope her sister is just as good to both of us."

"She will be."  _Of this I am certain._

"I certainly hope so."

They watched the transport take off for the planet and enter its atmosphere.

"I'm not sure why you sent for me, Master Yoda, but her I am," Jyana said, kneeling on her knees, before the respected Jedi Master.  He certainly embodied the common teaching of the masters which said, "Size matters not."

Yoda hobbled around on his walking stick and walked towards her.  "Know you much about the Sith you do.  Find out I must why."

"I am a little sneak.  Some reason I can feel their presence, when they're near."

"Know you not of why?"

She shook her head.  She had no clue how she knew they were near.

"I know where your sister is," the tattooed creature screamed at her, standing in front of her bleeding mother.

_Qui-Gon Jinn held a crying Jyana tightly and screamed back, "She's dead!  Leave her alone.  You got what you wanted."_

_Mace Windu flashed his lightsaber at the creature warningly._

_"No she's not," he said as he departed, "She's with me, learning of the real Force."_

_"Don't listen to him, Jyana.  They always lie when they're angry," Qui-Gon whispered in her ear._

_"Go ahead and grieve you two," Mace told him, "I will attend to Obi-Wan."..._

"Sure of this you are?"  
"Not really."

"Believe in your sister's death do you?"

"I do."

"Uncertain it sounds."

"What do you know, Master Yoda?"  
"Not sure am I.  Clouded it is.  Hard to see the Sith are."  He paused and let her reflect on that for a while then continued, "Always two there are.  A master and an apprentice.  No more, no less."

"Master Yoda, I have a question."  She paused as he nodded, urging her on.  "Do you believe it is possible for in one of those positions, two to abide?"

"Hard to understand, the Sith are.  Only two there are, I feel."  
"But a male and female can be considered 'one' aren't they?"  
"Seen your point is.  Possible, though, with the Sith, I know not.  Have children though, 

they cannot, after they fall to that order.  Too dangerous for them it would be."

"But that doesn't stop the act does it?"

"No.  Right you are.  Know you much of this?"  
"Not much, but I keep myself informed."

"Want you, the Sith do."

"I sense that, Master."

"Know you why?"

"Unfortunately."

"Not willing are you."

"Correct.  I guard _that with my life."_

"With friends, you trust not.  Obi-Wan, you do not trust.  Because of this, I sense."

"Other reasons as well, Master Yoda."

"Feelings you have for him."

"No…"  _I can't, can I?_

"Fight them you must not."

"I'm afraid, Master Yoda, that I cannot promise that."  
"True.  Escape not, can you, of your destiny?"

"Not sure.  You cannot know your destiny for sure until it comes upon you."

"Right Yaddle was.  Wisdom you do possess.  Taught you well Mace has.  You may go.  May the Force be with you."

"It will be and thank you."

"A point of advice, my daughter," Vaya Angele said to a 4-year-old Jyana, "Yoda doesn't always know everything as the rest of the Jedi students would say.  He can be rude and a grump when he doesn't get his way."...

_How wrong Mother was to say that.  Maybe that's the way he seemed to her, but he's been rather kind to me lately.  I've always admired those that speak their mind, even when what's on their mind isn't popular.  _"You know Master Yoda, Mom was wrong."

"Wrong she was?  What about?"  
"You."

Yoda smiled as Jyana left the room.  Maybe she wasn't like her mother after all.

"This where you want it, Obi-Wan?" Wokki asked after pushing a large block in the middle of the training hallway Obi-Wan had rented out for him and Anakin this day.  There was a plethora of training facilities in the Jedi Temple and he had chosen this one, deciding this particular one was the one to use today.

"That'll do," he replied eyeing the set up.  If the lights were out and a normal person was running down the hall, they would have some interesting fall.

Keldin eyed the set up as well, chuckles to himself, and takes off towards the block and did a summersault and a 360° extended flip over top of it.  _Methinks this be child's play._

Obi-Wan rose his eyebrow and Anakin walked up beside him.  "Is that my training today?" he asked his Master.

"In a way," he responded then called out to Keldin, using the Force to turn off the lights, "Now, do the same thing you just did."

"That's too facile," he replied and did what Obi-Wan had requested.

"Now let Anakin try, Keldin.  I never doubted your skills."

Keldin backed away in reluctant submission and stood next to Obi-Wan.  They stood in silence as Anakin cleared the block multiple times.  _The Force is strong in him,_ Keldin thought.  _Too puissant.  That's enigmatic._

"My Master, Qui-Gon, thought he was the Chosen One," Obi-Wan stated, hearing Keldin's thoughts for once, surprising him.

Keldin scoffed.  "You believe that myth?"  
"I'm not sure.  Only sometimes."

"I don't believe there will ever be a 'Chosen One'."

"I used to think the same when I was your age.  Now I'm not so sure."

Keldin looked over at Obi-Wan and cocked his eyebrow.

"I've wondered," Obi-Wan continued, "Why do you wear a trenchcoat instead of the typical Jedi cloak?"

"Only to be originative.  I have never been willing to conform to the preponderance much.  I do not emulate orthodoxy according to the Council."

"Meaning you don't pay attention to the code."

"Anew I affirm that I am not orthodox as you are.  I opt for whichever part foremost benefits me.  It doesn't appear to be my necessity to kneel to the Council's every inclination.  Complaisance is not one of my efficacious points."

_Whoa, what a vocabulary._  After a moment of silence as he contemplated Keldin's rather immense words, Obi-Wan sighed, "Like your sister."  Anakin walked up beside his Master in silence.

Keldin scowled inwardly.  "She's more capricious than I.  She's not one who wants to stay predictable."

"Don't I know it."  
_Don't you dare try anything with her._

Obi-Wan said nothing on that issue.  He didn't know what to say.

Tre walked into the hall with two hooded girls and an astromesh droid.  "Hey Keldin, I retrieved our most important luggage.  I don't know why the droid followed though."

_Luggage?_ Obi-Wan thought.  _Nice way to refer to a couple of girls._

"Tre's a womanizer.  I don't consider them that," Keldin explained.  
"Why is it so dark?" Tre asked.

"I'm training Anakin, my Padawan," Obi-Wan answered.

Obi-Wan sensed a sort of jealousy emerging from Keldin at the mention of Anakin's name, although he couldn't see exactly why because Keldin had a way of blocking people out of his mind, but nobody could block him out of their minds.  And yet there was something there, something like jealousy there, but what could it be about for Obi-Wan could find nothing to be jealous of in the surroundings.  "Jealousy is not a wise thing, Keldin," he advised.

"But you savor it."

"No, not savor it."

"But you have jealousy as well.  I sense it."

"True that is.  I don't let it consume my thoughts though."  
"Yet."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"You're in love with my sister."

"You can't prove that!" Obi-Wan replied quickly and heatedly.

"Well, I prognosticate that you will be."

Obi-Wan shivered.  That was freaky.  "So?" he responded trying to hide his fear of Keldin's prying mind.

"Love will make one act jealously.  You will react out of jealousy if someone threatens her, particularly her chastity."

"Well you do that."

"I'm trying to safeguard her from that character of jealousy.  Nothing is more powerful than anger sprung from sexual jealousy.  It has lead many Jedi to the Dark Side."

"You know that?"  
"I have investigated it.   I believe the Sith Lords that exist now got where they are due to that kind of anger."

"Well then, why are you jealous now in that way?"

"Meaning?"  
"I can sense you scowling at my apprentice."  _But why?_

"It seems we both have problems with jealousy."

Obi-Wan smirked, trying to find some weakness in Keldin's mind, but he was blocking him from entering in.  It seemed impossible for there to be any weakness in him, but Obi-Wan was certain one will come out someday.

"It's sure hard to desist those feelings, isn't it Obi-Wan?"

"Of what business is it of yours?"

"It's my sister."

Obi-Wan was getting a glare from Keldin along with his question, but he continued the conversation anyway, "Well on such issues, you'll have to let her decide whom she likes better."

"What if I don't like the decision?"  
"There are other girls."  
"Remember that."  
_But what if that doesn't apply to me?_

_It should._

All of a sudden, Obi-Wan heard a loud thump like something or someone ran into something rather large.  He waved his hand in a casual gesture as the lights came on.  Jyana was sitting next to the block in the middle of the hallway.  "A little warning maybe?" she stated in a sarcastic manner while glaring in Obi-Wan and Keldin's general direction.

"Fall much?" Keldin asked in a manner of glee.

"Shush you," she quickly replied.

Obi-Wan didn't know what to make of the situation and just stood there in shock.  His jaw, he felt, had surely dropped to the floor and he felt as if he needed to retrieve it.

"You tripped over the block didn't you?" Wokki, who had silently watched all the previous fiascoes take place and had taken the job of looking after the astromesh droid, asked.

She replied only with her eyes.  That was enough to tell Wokki everything he needed to know.

Obi-Wan offered his hand down to Jyana and asked, "How did you not see the block?"  
"It's dark.  Duh!"  
"But the Force…"

"It's amazing what can happen when you're not concentrating," she replied, taking Obi-Wan's hand.  He lifted her up.  She tried to stand, but found that her right knee hurt too much to bend it properly and thus prevented her from standing too comfortably.  Obi-Wan offered to help her balance herself, but she shook off that offer and limped a little away from him.  "I bet I got some nasty jank bruises," she mused.

"You weren't concentrating?" Keldin asked raising his eyebrow.

"Honestly, I didn't even see it coming.  My mind was on other things."

"Sure," Keldin said askance.

"It was," she insisted.

"Other things?"  Tre muttered, "That's nasty."

"Not those things, Tre," the handmaiden next to him, Rabé, said smacking him.  The other handmaiden just stood aloft observing everything and being non social able.

"I was using the block to test Anakin's skills… and you tripped over it?" Obi-Wan gawked_.  Thus failing the test I had intended for him.  Maybe I do have something over her._  He started laughing.  He couldn't help himself.

"It's not funny, Obi-Wan," Jyana stated in a threatening tone.  He didn't take her seriously, or so it seemed, because he didn't stop laughing, or couldn't.  

Keldin realized what was happening before anyone else did.  He had this gift of seeing things before they happened, whether he wanted to or not.  _Oh no, I see where this is heading… Obi-Wan's not too smart now is he.  He'll soon learn what not to do._

Jyana then made a gesture with her hand, summoning the Force back to her side and repeated, "It's not funny."

Obi-Wan's eyes said it all.  He started grimacing and he muttered something of an obscene nature which startled everyone except Jyana at the time while he fell to the floor, desperately trying to get her to loosen her grip on him.  Keldin flinched, knowing his sister's power because he's seen this happen before.  Anakin's surprised face grimaced as well as he muttered, "That's gotta hurt."

"You don't know the half of it kid," Keldin mumbled in reply.

Obi-Wan squirmed due to the tight grip she had on him.  _Let go… I'm sorry… Please._

_Ha ha,_ Tre thought taking Rabé to another location.  _Glad that's not me._

Jyana gave Rabé a look and she smacked Tre for her.

Please… I'm sorry… I mean it… Jyana… Let go… Jyana… 

She opened her hand and loosened her mind's power.  Obi-Wan took a gasp of relief but still held himself protectively.  He had never known how serious Jyana was, or how strong she was.  He had never thought that she would ever inflict pain on anyone so drastically, nevertheless him.

"You doubt my power Obi-Wan, you pay the consequences," she said as she hobbled over to him lying on the floor, "Now don't give me reason to do that again.  I don't find it all that amusing to inflict pain on people to get my points across and I usually don't.  Although, I have found it that I do like to see guys squirm."

"I won't.  I promise," Obi-Wan squeaked, still in obvious pain.

Jyana just flipped her hair and strode away with an obvious limp.

The astromesh droid rolled over to where Obi-Wan lay and beeped a few times.

"Yes Artoo," Obi-Wan replied, acknowledging the droid as Artoo-Detoo, "That did hurt incredibly."

Artoo beeped a few more times.

"I agree.  You're lucky you're a droid and you don't have such vulnerabilities."  
He beeped contentedly and rolled away into another room.

Jyana limped over to Keldin and poked him in the side.  Keldin responded by giving her an evil glare and stating, "You know that doesn't work anymore."

"Oh you're no fun anymore," she responded in a fake accent from another place altogether.

Obi-Wan got up and slowly walked to stand next to Jyana cautiously.  "Well I guess that since I know some of your weaknesses, it was only right that you know one of mine," he stated.

"I already knew it," she smiled, "Typical males all have the same weakness."

Keldin whispered to Obi-Wan, "That's not your only weakness."  
Understanding what Keldin was trying to imply, "Shush Keldin.  You don't know that," he heatedly replied.

"What?" Jyana asked curiously.

Obi-Wan flashed his eyes at Keldin.  _Please don't say anything.  Please…_

Keldin nodded and replied, "Nothing J."  _She doesn't need to know anything.  Besides she might like what I know and I don't want her with him at all._

"Come on."

"I ain't telling you."  
"Nuts to you then jealous boy."

_Ah so she noticed that too,_ Obi-Wan thought.

Keldin just gave her an annoyed look as Tre walked back into the room.  "Oh darn, you're up again," he stated when he saw Obi-Wan, but then turned to address Keldin, "You are needed for a moment.  Master Yoda's wishes."

Keldin nodded with a smirk on his face.  But suddenly Tre remembered, "Oh, and he said to bring Anakin with you."

The smirk faded into a look of disgust.  _Damn it!_  He then strode out of the room, not looking back, with Anakin following.

"Look, Jyana," Obi-Wan started with caution, "I'm sorry I offended you or something.   I did find that humorous because I was using the block to train Anakin.  You failed my test on him."

"It would have been nice if there had been a warning Obi-Wan."

"Sorry.  Why, I must ask though, did you do _that?"_

"Not sure.  Why did Miss J. respond in the sudden cruel manner that she did?  I guess I felt like it."  She rubbed her knee and grimaced a little bit.  "I guess I can laugh now too."

Obi-Wan smiled.  "It's all right."  He truly meant that too.  He sat down in a chair on the side of the hallway to meditate a little, so he could get his mind back and focused on the matters at hand.

"I guess I get a little too aggressive sometimes," Jyana thought aloud.

"Sometimes?" Tre asked, eyeing the ewok sitting on top of the block carefully.  "You nearly castrated him."

"I could never do that.  Not to Obi-Wan, but you on the other hand…"  
"You wouldn't do that to my pimp stick, would you?" he gasped, clutching himself protectively.

"You're right.  I probably wouldn't.  I don't want to get that dirty."

"Hey!"

She smirked and shrugged.  _I don't see what Rabé sees in him._

"I'm still cute," Wokki, the thoughtful one, piped in.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes slowly and arched an eyebrow.  Jaina backed up, shook her head and left to go into another room with a definite limp to her walk.

"No you're not," Tre said, "I'm cuter."

"No you ain't.  I'm cuter."

"Na uh, I'm cuter."

"No way.  Me cuter."

"Hey.  I bet you don't have muscles like these."  He flexed, causing Obi-Wan to snicker.  Tre flashed him a look only to find Obi-Wan in his meditation again.

Wokki scoffed, "Big muscles, small brains."  
"Shut-up."  He paused and looked around.  "Where's Rabé?"

Jyana peeped back into the hallway and stated, "She's entertaining someone else right now."  _Take that big boy._

"Who is it?  I'll kill him."

"It's only a droid."

"Don't make me rip out his battery!"  
"It's only Artoo!"

Tre flashed his lightsaber at Jyana.  "Don't play with my emotions, I will kill you."

Obi-Wan opened his eyes.  _He'd better not…_

Jyana stepped back into the hall, noticed Obi-Wan looking at her and felt his strength behind her as well.  _Wow.  He really doesn't want me dead, does he?_  With one quick motion she thrust her hand upward and Tre's lightsaber flew out of his hand and clattered onto the ground.

Tre looked surprised.  "You people suck!" he exclaimed as he stormed off.

_I'm still cuter,_ he heard Wokki say, but without using his mouth.

"Behaveth thine self, young Wokki," Jaina criticized.

"Aw, but it's no fun that way."

"True."

Wokki then remembered, "I need to go do something, is that all right?"

"Go ahead."

He looked questionably at Obi-Wan who nodded his agreement.  Jyana looked at them both in question.  _Why did he have to ask for Obi-Wan's permission?  _Wokki left the hallway without further hesitation.

_Must do something to make her happy._  "Jyana," Obi-Wan started, "Think for me a little.  Where would you most want to go out of all the places in the universe?"

Home.  Corellia.  Must go home to see Daddy and little Han Solo… 

"We're going there."

"We are?"  Her face lit up with excitement.  _Home?  He'll take me home?!  
_He smiled for a second as he replied, "Yes," but he all of a sudden got a bad feeling about it.  _Too late now.  I've promised her, can't back down now.  I don't want to face her wrath again._

Jyana didn't notice Obi-Wan's sudden hesitance, because she became overly exited and started jumping up and down all over the place.  It made Obi-Wan smile despite himself.  But eventually Jyana stopped and started limping again towards Obi-Wan's chair.  "I guess my celebration was inhibited do to impending injuries."  Jyana walked behind the chair realizing that Obi-Wan was staring off blankly into the distance.  She tried to follow his eyes.  "What'd you see?"

"Nothing," he replied trying to ease her, realizing that she now sensed something was wrong.

"Nothing," she breathed, not believing.  _He senses something, but he won't tell me what._

"Don't worry about it, Jyana."  He reached behind him and grabbed her from behind him and flipped her over the chair and onto his lap, ignoring her protests.  "Where do you hurt?"

"What?"  She squirmed, a little uncomfortable because of the way he was holding onto her in his lap.

"Qui-Gon taught me a little of the healing power of the Force.  I could heal you, as best I can at least."

"Oh."  She considered his kind offer for what it was worth and responded; "On the right leg it's my knee and upper thigh… I think.  On the left leg it's above my knee on the outside part."

While his right arm was wrapped around her upper back, hand on her arm, he used his left hand to do the healing and touched her left leg where it hurt.  Obi-Wan was quiet for a while, concentrating fully on the healing powers of the Force, something that he didn't, or didn't have to use too much, but he decided he would use them for this special occasion.  He moved his had to her right knee and focused even more attention to that because that one injury solely impaired her from moving around comfortably.  He opened his eyes slowly to find her looking at him curiously.

"Why won't you just take me to the healers?" she asked.

"There's no need when I can do it myself."

"But maybe…"

"_I wanted to help you, Jyana."_

She started to protest more but Obi-Wan shushed her immediately.  He pulled her closer to him and made her rest her head on his shoulder.  She almost jumped when he placed his hand on her last bruise.  With his other hand, he soothed her and whispered into her ear, "I'm not touching you other than to heal you, Jyana."  _Trust me._

She looked him in his eyes, reading him like a book and realizing that there was nothing now to fear.  _I trust you Obi-Wan Kenobi,_ she sent after she rested her head back on his shoulder comfortably.

Obi-Wan sighed contentedly as he felt that he had healed her pretty good and he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.  It felt even better when she returned the embrace.  He then noticed something about her that he began to long to soothe.  "Would you like me to give you a massage?" he asked.

"Why?"

"You're all tense.  I think I can ease the tension out of your muscles."

She considered the offer because she had never really gotten a good massage so she decided that it couldn't hurt.  "Okay."  This had better be good.

He positioned her in front of him and took hold of her shoulders and began to work them with great precision.  He worked all the tension that was in Jyana so that it was nearly gone.  Jyana closed her eyes.  _Oh my… No one should have hands like that._

_Huh?_  That took Obi-Wan by surprise.  _That wasn't blocked?_

No one… 

Obi-Wan then put a mind block up and thought, _Does she like me or something?  Why do I feel I should kiss her again?  Why do I feel I should kiss her on her neck?_

Keldin then stood in the shadow of the doorway seething with anger.  When Keldin got really mad at someone, he could reach out his hand in a clenched manner and use the Force to crush his or her head.  He knew that it wouldn't have been wise to do that to Obi-Wan, at least not now, no matter how much, he wanted to crush his little head after seeing Obi-Wan giving his sister a massage.  All he did was quickly send: _Stop that thought right there or I'll smack you again._

Obi-Wan stopped massaging Jaina and looked at Keldin.  She noticed him too, but looked back at Obi-Wan and asked, "Why'd you stop?"

"There's no more tension in you.  You don't need it anymore."  _I don't need any more tension than I already have now that he's here.  Now I need a massage… not like I can get one from her though, not now._

Understanding, she got up and looked back at Obi-Wan with a partly disappointed look.  She looked back at Keldin sending _I was enjoying myself._

_Precisely._

_Oh, so he thinks to protect me from myself._

Keldin nodded at her.  

She shook her head sadly.  She looked back at Obi-Wan, who had got up from his seat.  He didn't look too happy.  She glanced back at Keldin defiantly and walked up to Obi-Wan, placed her hand on his cheek and kissing him on the other cheek.  "Thanks Obi, for being a sweetie."  She walked out of the hallway, without the limp for she no longer hurt.

Obi-Wan rubbed his cheek, as his eyes followed the no longer hurting female Jedi out.  _Obi?  She called me Obi?  She hasn't called me that since…  She's got to like me or something…  She kissed me…  I like you too…_

Keldin walked up behind Obi-Wan and smacked him.  "You're wrong!  Get that through your thick skull!  You are wrong!"

"You saw that!" Obi-Wan replied as heatedly as Keldin had spoke to him and was now rubbing his head from it's newly formed throbbing headache.

"You're wrong still the same!"  Keldin stormed after Jyana.

Obi-Wan stood there still rubbing his head.  _Keldin can't be as smart as he thinks he is… He obviously can't see what she really wants… But what does she want?  I don't even know what I want._

Darth Ash entered his Master's chamber and stood patiently waiting for his Master to summon his attention in his direction.

"What is it Darth Ash?"

"Darth Detori has a message for you."

Darth Sidious nodded his acknowledgement and allowed the communication via comlink.

"Master, she's not here," Darth Detori reported.

"She will be."

"But we're running out of time."

"Patience my young apprentice.  She will come."

"If she's not here by sunset what do I do?  I mean, sunset _was your deadline."_

"Who's in your way?"

"Her father and  adopted brother."

"How old is the brother?"

"Unknown, but really young."

"He's harmless.  Leave him alone or stash him in a closet or something."

"What about the father?"

"Eliminate him.  But before that, get as much information as you can on her whereabouts."

"Yes Master."

"Make it swift.  Leave a probe droid afterwards and program it to follow her once it finds her, even through space and record when they hit hyperdrive, if they do."

"It can't follow her through hyperdrive."  
"I am aware of that.  Search her room for any evidence of where she'll be."  
"If she's anything like you," Darth Ash muttered, "It would be lying around in plain view on the top of her clutter."  
"I needed that input," she replied sarcastically.

"Do well, Darth Detori," Darth Sidious stated, "Do not fail us."

"I will obey, Master."  _I will try._


	9. Chapter Seven

**~Chapter Seven~**

"Why you little!" Jyana screamed at an ewok, darting quickly away from her.  "Give it back!"  She chased him around in circles on Obi-Wan's ship.  It was a tight space but that didn't stop her.

Anakin had not joined them on this trip and stayed behind on Coruscant for reasons only known to the Jedi Council.  

"What did he take from her?" Rabé asked Keldin who was sitting beside her, fiddling with a holograph projector, making some modifications on the plans of his ship.  He was always doing something with his gadgets to keep his hands busy.

"I'm not cognizant of what it is," he responded.  _Whatever it is, he'd better give it back._

"I knew you had it with you all along," Wokki stated, still in his fast pace, "I knew you never could leave it behind."  _If Obi-Wan only knew what its contents are._

Jyana took a deep breath and stopped her pursuit of the meter-high, furry Jedi Knight who she felt had a lack of maturity at the ripe old age for an ewok of 25.  "That's personal, Wokki.  Please give it back."  Tears sat in the corners of her eyes and she fought them hard.  She did not want to cry now.  
Obi-Wan walked out of the cockpit.  He had to restore some kind of order in his crew.  "We're going to be there in a few minutes, so you guys should settle down."

Jyana glared at him.  _But he took my journal…_

"Your what?" he responded astonished.  _She still has it?_  "Wokki, give it to me and behave yourself."  _She was always writing down stuff in it a long time ago._  
Keldin looked up from his intense concentration on the holo, only to glare at him.  _Does he know what's in it?  I hope he doesn't intrude in it or he'll have hell to pay.  
_Jyana froze.  _He'd better not read it._

The ewok smirked and handed it to Obi-Wan.  He looked at it a little, but did not open it.  He handed it back to Jyana saying, "I never planned to read it.  It's your personal stuff."  Jyana sighed out loud taking it in her hand and hugged it to herself out of relief and protection.  _Not like you should be hiding anything though,_ he thought.  _Why would she?_

Keldin then made his way to the cockpit as Obi-Wan and Tre eased the ship into Corellia.  _A beautiful place to call home,_ he thought, _At least she has one… a real one._  Keldin had never had a real home.  He was raised in the Jedi Temple since he was born so he never knew where he came from.  He longed to have a place to belong to, except for space and a Podracer arena.  He longed for some sense of belonging.  He wished he had known his parents.  Jyana was the only family that he knew.  Maybe that was the reason he didn't like Obi-Wan, because he was scared that he was going to lose his sister to him.  He couldn't lose her because she was the only family that he knew.

"What the…" Obi-Wan exclaimed.  The city they had entered, Corellia, Jyana's hometown, was in ruins, as if it had been ransacked.  When they touched down and the ramp opened, Obi-Wan thought he heard a scream.  He raced out and grabbed Jyana's arms.  She fought him as well as her tears and screamed at the ruined city, "Take me with you!"  He kept her in his grip tightly.  Keldin touched Obi-Wan on the shoulder in a warning gesture.  Obi-Wan nodded in understanding.  He didn't need any explanation.

Wiping her tears from her eyes she weakly said to Obi-Wan, "I need to see if there's anything left of my house.  May I go home?"

He nodded and replied, "I'll come with you.  I sense danger."

She sniffled.  "As you wish.  You know what's best."

"I'm coming too," Keldin accosted.  I ain't letting them go off alone, "Tre, keep watch of the ship," he said to his co-pilot.

Obi-Wan tried hide his disappointment of Keldin's presence.  He couldn't help but be a little disappointed.

They headed off into the ravaged city.  Jyana took in everything with a heavy heart.  Tears sat in the corners of her eyes.  She fought them as hard as she could, but it didn't work.  This was her home, and it was ruined.  Why this happened though, she had no clue.  

Obi-Wan looked at her, then back at Keldin.  If Keldin wasn't there, he would've taken her hand by now.  But he couldn't do that, lest he be smacked in the head again.  He then noticed Keldin's smirk.  That "little" brother of hers could read his every thought and was proud of his control over the situation.  He hated that.

"No!" Jyana screamed as they stopped in front of a house that was half on fire.  Obi-Wan caught his breath as she raced inside the house.  He and Keldin raced inside after her with the same amount of caution in them.  They both wanted to protect her.  Maybe that was the only thing they agreed on; that Jyana's well being was the most important thing that mattered, although they differed on exactly what her well being was.  Obi-Wan wasn't sure what Keldin thought her well being was, but he did know that it was probably completely different than his own point of view.

They found themselves in her bedroom and Jyana was on her bed and searching through something on the other side.  Obi-Wan became unusually uncomfortable looking at her lying across her bed the way she was.  Keldin punched him in the shoulder in warning, instead of smacking him in the back of the head.  Before Obi-Wan could retaliate something came flying at his head.  He then took a look at what was now in his hands.  Ekoko.

_"Obi…"_

_"Just remember that whenever you're scared, that there is someone out there that cares for you."_

_A tear fell from her eye and Obi-Wan brushed it away with his finger.  Jyana wrapped her arms around him and hugged him…_

Keldin was looking at him oddly.  He was holding the stuffed ewok named Wokki.  "Why are you getting emotional over these stuffed ewoks?" he asked Obi-Wan.

"Long story.  I didn't realize it hurt that much."

"What?" Keldin asked, but he didn't pry.  He very soon understood.  _He does love her._  _He just doesn't know it yet.  Good._

Jyana darted past them and went to another room.  _Where is he… I feel his presence… ah there…  _She closed her eyes and moved towards a closet.  She opened it.  There was a little boy of about 3 with brown hair and hazel eyes.  "Han!" she exclaimed picking him up, "What happened?"  
The bewildered child started stuttering as he choked back his tears.  "Person in black come asking for you, looking for you.  Your Daddy no tell them and they killed him."

_Daddy!_ she cried inwardly but did her best to maintain her strength for her baby brother.  "How'd they kill him, Han?"

"Red color lightsaber," he blubbered

_Sith._  She took Han out of his room and ran past Keldin and Obi-Wan, who quickly ran after her.  Once they got outside of the house, the building crumbled into dust.  There was now nothing left of the house she called home.  _They've destroyed all I've ever cared about, just to get me.  I could've saved them… I could've saved them all._

"The Sith did this," Obi-Wan muttered with wrath.

"You would've never surmised how bad they crave her," Keldin pondered aloud, "I speculate why." 

"She didn't…"

"She did Obi-Wan, but I sense there's another rationale, one so consequential that they slaughter her father to endeavor to acquire her."

They destroy all that's important to her.  _Someday they'll pay for this._

_Someday._

_Someday…_

It started raining icy rain.  Jyana looked up at the sky, shifted Han in her arms and pulled her cloak to protect him from the rain.  She didn't care if she got wet and uncomfortable because she was more concerned for her baby brother.  She'd rather him be alive than herself at this present time.

Keldin made a face and stated out loud, "I hate rain."  He picked up his pace towards the ship and hoped that Obi-Wan and Jyana would do the same.  They just followed at the same pace they had before.

Obi-Wan noticed Jyana's attitude towards Han.  _She would make a good mother with her self-less attitude._

Keldin flashed him an annoyed look and raised his hand.  Obi-Wan looked at him and rose an eyebrow and looked upward into the rain.  _Just an observation._  Keldin turned back around angrily at the situation and led the way back to the ship, taking glances behind him every now and then, making sure Obi-Wan was behaving himself, which Keldin thought that he certainly never was.

When they got back, Keldin went for cover immediately.  Jyana placed Han down, who quickly found and went straight to Wokki.  When Han was safe, Jyana looked back towards Corellia and fell to her knees and let her tears spill out.  _Daddy!  Daddy!_  "There's nothing for me here," she mumbled.

Out of great concern and an older brother type of longing to comfort and protect, Obi-Wan knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.  "I'm sorry."

It's not your fault.

His embrace didn't seem to completely comfort her, but she allowed his warmth to help her.  As long as she was warm, she could mourn in peace, if that was at all possible.  She didn't find any reason to fight him, not now.

Keldin glared at Obi-Wan from the ship but didn't do anything to stop him.  Jyana needed some comfort, and Obi-Wan was there to give it to her, the best he can.  Keldin still didn't like it.  Still with a scowl on his face that could never seem to disappear since he joined up with his sister this time, he turned away and stalked back into the ship, away from the rain that he so hated.

Jyana turned to look at Obi-Wan.  "Where to now?"  He shrugged in response and wiped a tear from her eye with his finger.  "There's nothing for me here, now," she said with a little more strength.

"I'm sorry," he said softly against her ear as he pulled her closer to him for a hug.  He kissed her softly on her neck, which surprised her.  _I'm trying to comfort you by any means possible.  It wasn't supposed to mean anything but that._

_Sure…_

They stood together.  He took her hand in his, weaving his fingers through hers.  The rain dripped from her clothing and hair as she looked at him in confusion, wondering what he was trying to tell her, but she didn't fight him.  He could never replace Daddy, even if he wanted to.  He took her out of the rain and back inside his ship.

Han saw them come in first and asked, "Is that Obi-Wan?"

When she realized what the child was implying her face turned a nice shade of pink.  She quickly got her hand out of Obi-Wan's grip and sat down and covered her eyes with her hands to think and hide her embarrassment.

Wokki whispered something to the 3-year-old and they both walked over to Obi-Wan and started tickling him.  Keldin started laughing because Obi-Wan then shed his maturity and started tickling back.  That smile though had soon disappeared when Jyana got up from her seat.  Keldin knew Jyana could never feel left out.  She had joined the tickling in a second.  It was Obi-Wan and her against the ewok and Han.  But then all of a sudden, due to a whisper from Wokki, Obi-Wan turned on Jyana.  By a quick poke in her side she had turned to him and stated, "Oh no you don't," and started tickling him back.  Wokki and Han backed away, leaving Obi-Wan and Jyana tickling each other so hard they had fallen on the floor and were doing their best to hold their own against each other.  Keldin tried to move in to help Jyana, but Han grabbed him and said, "Don't hit Mr. Obi."

"How you going to stop me?"

The kid looked up at Keldin.  "Daddy liked Mr. Obi.  Above anyone else, J. would listen to Daddy."

"But…"

"If you must hit Mr. Obi, hit him later.  Wokki's and my plan has to take root."

"Your plan?" Keldin raised his eyebrow.  Oh no… not him too.

Obi-Wan had pinned Jyana to the ground.  They were breathing heavily and laughing as they gazed into each other's eyes.  _Gosh she has pretty eyes,_ he thought.  All of a sudden she quickly stated, changing her whole demeanor, "Please get off me, Obi-Wan."

"Oh, sorry."  He quickly got off and offered his hand to her.  She didn't take his hand though, but got up on her own.  Keldin walked up behind Obi-Wan and smacked him in the back of his head.  When Obi-Wan responded with only a glare of annoyance, Keldin chuckled to himself.

"You're so mean to Mr. Obi," Han remarked to Keldin.

Now _that was something Keldin was proud of.  He continued his chuckling and went off to the side of room they were in on Obi-Wan's ship._

Han then turned to Obi-Wan and asked, "Am I going with y'all Mr. Obi?"

Obi-Wan turned to the child and rose an eyebrow in question.  Was he to be like Qui-Gon and take on a stray kid?  He sensed no Force power in little Han Solo, so he couldn't take him to the temple to get him trained as a Jedi.  This kid could be in the way a lot and it really wasn't wise.  He may be a distraction for Jyana and she didn't need anymore distractions.  She had enough to deal with.

"He can," Jyana piped in, "I'd take care of him.  He wouldn't be a problem."

"It's not wise Jyana," Obi-Wan stated.

"But Obi…"  
"Our mission is too dangerous to have him with us."  _Whatever that is._

"But where will I go, Mr. Obi?  I have nothing left," the child said tearfully.  Obi-Wan knelt down to see Han at eye level, man-to-man, as an equal.  "Do you not like me or something, Mr. Obi?"

"It's not that I don't like you Han," he started.  He then changed his voice to a whisper tone.  "I like you much more than Jyana's other brother."

Han giggled as Keldin scowled and said aloud, "I heard that."  Actually, he thought to himself, _I'm glad he doesn't like me because I don't like him._

Paying no heed to Keldin this time, Obi-Wan continued, "I've got to think about your best interest.  The life of a Jedi is difficult, but it would be much more difficult if you have someone tagging along."

"Like me," Han mumbled sadly.

"It's too dangerous."

"I can take care of him Obi-Wan," Jyana said strongly.

"I know you can.  You're very good at it, but right now we must think of what's best for him."  
"It's best he stay with his family."

"Has he anyone else?"

"I don't think so."

"Then we must find another alternative."

"Obi-Wan, I can…"

"J., I'm afraid Obi-Wan's right this time," Keldin interrupted.  _Anything to get rid of another annoyance._

The ewok nodded his reluctant and sad agreement.

Due to this, Jaina angrily stalked away.

Obi-Wan looked down at the ground.  _I've hurt her more now.  Now she'll never trust me again._

"You did the right thing," Keldin assured him, secretly hoping that Jaina really would never trust Obi-Wan again.

"I hope so."

"Mr. Obi," Han said quietly, "Let me talk to her.  I can see if I help her understand."

"Thank you Han.  You're a good kid.  Don't lose that," Obi-Wan said with a smile.

Han walked off to talk to his big adopted sister, the only mother he ever knew.

_I don't suppose I like Han speaking with her on this issue,_ Keldin thought, _I have a terrible wretched feeling connected with this._

Obi-Wan arched his eyebrow at the doubtful Keldin and left the room, Wokki following to help him find a place for Han to call home, one of the things that was so heavy on his heart.  He had his own children and hated being away from them and his wife.  He had to make sure that Han was well taken care of.

_"Daddy, I'm going to miss you," a 4-year-old Jaina said looking up at a tall man with brown hair and hazel eyes._

_"Qui-Gon will take good care of you.  You must become a Jedi, my princess," the man replied._

_"I'm scared."_

_"Qui-Gon will not hurt you."_

_"But his apprentice…"  
"Is the only young man I ever want to see you with.  Ever."_

_"Oh."  
The man smiled sadly at his little girl as another large man with greying long brown hair approached and a brown-haired teenage boy with a Padawan hair cut following.  She looked at both with great interest.  "She'll be fine, Jaciin," the large man said._

_"I know, Qui-Gon.  This is best for her."_

_"Is it hard, Mr. Falson, to raise her alone?" the boy asked._

_"Dreadfully, Obi-Wan.  I don't have much to offer her."_

_"Except love," Qui-Gon declared._

_"She will never lose my love."_

_Obi-Wan knelt down to meet Jaina at eye level.  "You'll be staying with us now, young Jaina."_

_She nodded and bit her lip, staring intently into those blue-green eyes._

_"She's young…" Obi-Wan started._

_"She won't always be," her father declared._

_"You must learn patience young Padawan," Qui-Gon ridiculed._

_"Yes Master," Obi-Wan sheepishly replied._

_"Obi-Wan," Jaina spoke up softly._

_"Yes?"_

_"You have pretty blue eyes."_

_He couldn't hide the blush that crept up his face.  "Thanks."_

_When Obi-Wan got up and stepped back beside his Master, face still blushing, Jonash Solo knelt down to his daughter to tell her good-bye.  He then nodded in Obi-Wan's direction.  "This is the man I want for you."..._

"Jyana?" a tiny voice interrupted her memory.

She looked up to see Han standing in front of her.

"Why are you crying?"  
"Daddy."  
"He's better off now.  He died to save you."

"But I could've saved him."

"We can't change past."  
"True."  
"Mr. Obi knows what's best. _ I trust him.  He's gonna find a good place for me."  
"I wish I didn't have to lose you too."_

Han walked up to Jyana and put his hands on her shoulders since she was sitting on the floor.  "You never lose me.  I stay in you heart."

She bit her lip in reply, fighting off the hurt she felt inside.

"Daddy had one last wish, sissy, and I _do hope you fulfill it."_

"What's that?"

"Marry Obi-Wan."

"What?"  
  


_"This is the man I want for you."..._

"That's Daddy's last wish."

"I don't know Han.  I never wanted to marry."

"Wants change."

"Not usually."

"Well consider it.  It _was Daddy's last wish."_

"Considering, but not yet… We'll see what fate allows."

"Fate can allow it."

"But will it happen?"

"I hope so."

_"This is the man I want for you."..._

"I can't promise it Han."

 "Okay.  Just thought you wanted to know Daddy's point of view."

"Don't bother Obi-Wan about it."

"That wasn't my plan."

"Good."  
"Good-bye Jyana."

"Bye Han."

Han walked out of the room to be taken to his new home.

At last, the tears easily fell from Jyana's eyes.  She also started shaking.  _Sith… I sense the Sith._

Keldin appeared in the doorway.  "You all right?"  
"No Keldin.  I wish to be alone.  Let them know that."

He nodded and closed the door behind him.

"Master Kenobi, what's wrong with the ship?  The hyperdrive isn't working," Syerré stated once Obi-Wan entered the cockpit.

"We did not leave the ship at all, Obi-Wan," Tre stated, sitting in the co-pilot's seat with Rabé behind him, soothing his muscles.  "I can't figure out how it got messed up."

Obi-Wan frowned and walked off to inspect the hyperdrive corridor.  _I've never seen anything like this hyperdrive.  Maybe I should've stuck around when they put it in.  I don't know how it can be fixed._

Artoo beeped his confusion alongside him.

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed, "It is not a normal hyperdrive."  
It was completely foreign to Artoo as well so he couldn't fix it.

Maybe it's a good idea to carry around a gifted mechanic with you at all times, as well as an astromesh droid.

Keldin walked up a puzzled Obi-Wan.  "Problem?"

"Hyperdrive isn't working."  
"I'll fix it."

"You will?"  _Talk about a travel mechanic.  Maybe Keldin is good for something._

"This hyperdrive is my creation.  I'll correct it so it won't malfunction again."

"Wasn't it supposed to not malfunction at all?  That's what the mechanics that put it in told me."

"They must have put it in awkwardly since that was the aboriginal contrivance.  I have now rectified the design and I can readily adjust what was miscalculated and what wasn't in there already."

"Okay."

Keldin went to work immediately.  Within a very small amount of time, it was fixed and the ship was soaring off into hyperspace.

Syerré walked by on her way to check up with some other happenings when Keldin had finished and they had started their soaring.  "All fixed," he declared with a wide grin in her direction.  She raised an amused eyebrow and shook her head.

Obi-Wan laughed at Keldin's vain attempt to impress Syerré.

Not like you can do any better with Jyana.

Obi-Wan shrugged.  Then he changed the subject.  "What was wrong?"

"Someone had disassembled it and put in an allegory of it."

"How?"

"Not sure.  My assumption is the Sith."

"Sith?"

"They are on to us now."

"How do you know?"

"Like J., I can also sense their presence.  That's why she's even more fidgety now."

"I hope she'll be all right."

"She'll be fine Obi-Wan."

"I'm still worried."

Keldin quickly replied, "There's nothing you can do to make her any better."

Obi-Wan looked disappointedly at the floor.  "You're probably right."

The ewok walked into the corridor, searching for someone, which was easily found.

"What news?" Keldin asked while Obi-Wan looked at the ewok with a hopeful look.

"She's more calm now.  She wants to see Obi-Wan."

"Me?"  Why me?

"Him?" Keldin asked thinking, _What does she want with him?_

"Yes, Obi-Wan.  She wants to see you."

He felt kind of special and privileged.  "Let her know I'll be there in a moment," he said walking off to the cockpit to double check with the pilots.

"Did she say anything about me?" Keldin asked hopefully.

"Nope."

And she desires to see him.  They'd better behave themselves.

"You behave Keldin.  I assure you her motifs are pure.  Even in your eyes."  
He sighed angrily.  "I hope so."  _Or else they will both get smacked._

A lightsaber flew into the 15-year-old's hand and damage was made.  The damage wasn't fatal, but then all of a sudden an ewok interrupted what she didn't and couldn't finish.  He never found out though.  No one knew the significance of the burn on her wrist.  She told herself no one would...

"You wanted to see me Jyana?" Obi-Wan asked her as he opened the door to her chamber.

She nodded shyly and motioned for him to join her on the floor.  He took the offer, closed the door behind him and sat a good distance across from her.  All of a sudden, she was at a loss of words.  She couldn't figure out what she had originally planned to say or even now what she was going to say.

Obi-Wan waited patiently for her to begin.

"This is the man I want for you."...

I'm not ready yet.

She then heard the voice of Qui-Gon; _You cannot escape your destiny._

"Did you just hear Qui-Gon, Jyana?" Obi-Wan asked softly.

She nodded.

"What is this destiny you're trying to escape from?"  
She shrugged.

"Are you going to talk to me?"  
She smiled a sad smile.  "Sorry," softly came out, "I couldn't remember what I wanted you for."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No.  I'm just enjoying your company."

"I guess company is nice when you've been alone for quite a while."  
She nodded her agreement.

"Are you running away from your destiny, Jyana?"  
"Not sure am I of what my destiny is.  It used to be so clear.  Now it is not."

Obi-Wan cocked his head in question.

"It was very clear when I was young, but after an incident when I was 15, it's no longer clear."

"What happened?"

"We all do stupid things when we're 15.  I remember yours."

He eyed the stuffed ewok she had loved because her mother had given it to her.  He sighed sadly when he remembered the time when he almost demolished it.  

_He couldn't remember his name but he did remember that he had never trusted him before.  For some unknown reason he had a lot of good things to say today.  It had been a long time since Obi-Wan had been with fellow learners at the Jedi Temple, or with kids his age.  He was either with Master Qui-Gon or Jaina or both.  They had went off somewhere together and Obi-Wan felt left out.  She does get so much more attention from Qui-Gon than I do and I'm his Padawan.  And she gives more attention to her little stuffed ewok than any human or living being.  That's not right.  The boy who had used to be his rival had told him it was not good for a child to pay so much attention to inanimate objects. His best friend from when he was 12, Bant, had agreed with him, but he didn't think that she liked Jaina anyway.  Maybe because he spent more time with her.  Jaina was only 5.  She needed attention from the people she lived with.  But recently Jaina had stayed aloft from Obi-Wan and he felt a little angry that she was behaving that way.  He felt as if he was losing her, and she was the only true friend that he had ever had.  Not even Qui-Gon was as good a friend as she was._

_The boy had prodded him over the edge of reason.  "You see that stuffed ewok over there…"_

"Yeah."  
"Jaina seems to like it better than you…"

_"I noticed."_

_"Maybe you could get rid of it."  
"I couldn't."_

_"I dare you.  
"I…"_

_"You'll be doing her a favor."_

_"But…"  
"Okay, Oafy-Wan…"_

_"Fine oh fine.  I'll do that."  He reluctantly grabbed the ewok from where it was.  He grabbed his lightsaber in his other hand and ignited it.  He tossed the ewok in the air… All of a sudden, Jaina was there and a lightsaber was in her hand and it crashed against his own, barely missing the ewok which was a slave to gravity.  She fought him with such anger and passion that he was sure that the "5-year-old" was going to kill him…  Until Qui-Gon intervened, yelled at Obi-Wan and told him that Jaina's mother had just been killed.  When Qui-Gon sent Obi-Wan to his room to think about what he had almost done, he looked back and saw a very frightened Jaina holding her treasured ewok and crying.  Qui-Gon bent over her and cried with her.  Tears welled up in Obi-Wan's eyes.  I'm so sorry…  And he was, he truly was…_

"And I regret it incredibly.  I didn't know a stuffed animal could mean so much to anyone."  
"I forgive you.  I did something stupid when I was 15 too."

"What?"

She rolled up her shirtsleeve.  She rubbed a spot on her wrist and then handed Obi-Wan that same arm.  She pointed out the spot of question.

"A lightsaber burn," he recognized.  Like the one on my back from that battle with Darth 

Maul.  "Were you in battle or something?"  
"Battle?"  She put on a thoughtful expression for a moment and looked at the wound.  "I guess that if it was against yourself, it could be called that."

_Against yourself?  _He grabbed her arm again, carefully, and looked at the wound more closely.  "You did this?"

She only nodded in response.  
His eyes widened.  "Why?"

"I felt incredible pain.  I thought the only way to get rid of the pain was to die."

"Did it hurt?"

"Excruciating.  That pain made me hesitate and then I couldn't completely kill myself."  
"I'm glad."  I could've never accepted that fact if it did happen and I probably wouldn't even be able to live.  If she killed herself, I might have done the same thing.  Then where would Anakin be?

She rose her eyebrow.  When he didn't explain she said, "Don't tell anyone that this happened.  Not even Wokki or Keldin knows about it."

He now felt a little special.  She had trusted him enough to tell him something that no one else know, but he didn't take glee in it.  He couldn't.  It was so grave that she could even think of harming herself, more less killing herself.  In a protective move, an older brother type of longing to protect and comfort; no, not older brother; something more, something deeper that came from some kind of tugging of the Force; he rubbed his fingers over her scar.  "Promise me that you'll never do that again."  _I can't bear to lose you._

Her eyebrows burrowed in confusion and she could only stare at Obi-Wan's hands that were holding tenderly yet tightly onto her arms.

"Please, promise me."

She sighed and nodded her head.  "I promise."

"Give me your lightsaber."  
"But I'm not…"

"Just give it to me.  You don't need it now anyway."

She took the long-handled lightsaber off from her belt and handed it to him.  He took it and looked at it in confusion.  _A double?_  He didn't bother to ask.  He placed it in his lap for the time being.

"I'm sorry I brought you here to this pain…"

"You did the right thing so don't be sorry."

He didn't challenge that anymore.  He still felt responsible, but maybe he was.  _At  least she didn't blame him._

They sat in silence for a while, looking at each other.  Then his eyes were drawn to a tiny bracelet with three lightsaber crystals as beads on a black leather rope on her other wrist.  He fiddled with it and asked, "You still wear it?"

"It's the only family I truly have left."

That startled him.  "What about Keldin?"  
"Well he hasn't always been there.  I remember hating him when he was a baby because he got most of Qui-Gon's attention for three months.  But I'm over that now.  But really only just recently has he started tagging along on my escapades.  He really doesn't know me all that well."

"You consider me family?"

She sighed.  "Well you were like a big brother.  You were more of a brother to me than Keldin is now."

_Really?_  "Thanks."  He got up feeling as if it was almost time to go, lest he be smacked by Keldin for being alone with her too long and with the door closed.  "I think I'd better go now."  Jyana didn't seem to object.  He then sighed a response on their current subject, "And Keldin acts like an older brother now, even though he's younger."

She laughed a little, but with pain, and traced something with her finger on the floor.  "Yeah, I guess so."

"He's an annoyance to me."

"Well, I believe he feels threatened by you."  
Obi-Wan scoffed.  "Why?"  _She's only his sister._

"I guess he doesn't want any guy near me."

Feeling that was a cue to leave he nodded a good-bye.  She understood.  Before he left he said in response to her revelation, "A pity.  I really better go now."  He opened the door, left the room closing the door behind him with her lightsaber in hand.

_A pity?_  "Only sometimes," she mumbled in response when he was gone and out of earshot.


	10. Chapter Eight

**~Chapter Eight~**

Obi-Wan sat in seclusion trying to obtain peace within himself.  He didn't realize what was happening to him.  He used to be so focused on what he was doing, but then Jyana came back, or he found her.  Now he felt he was acting in the same manners he had acted when he was a Padawan.

"Why have we approached Tatooine, Obi-Wan?" Keldin asked approaching the meditating Jedi Knight.

"That's where I felt we should go," Obi-Wan replied opening his eyes and speaking with a sense of calm that Keldin had never heard before.

"Why are you so tranquil?"

"I have found a sense of peace."

"You comprehend that can't endure?"

"Not long, but it sure feels great as long as it lasts."

"I bet it does."  Keldin sat down and pulled out his holo module.  It projected a pod race.  He stared at the race with an intense look.

"What's that?"  
Keldin gave him a look that wondered why Obi-Wan wasn't enlightened.  "A Pod race."

"I see that.  I _do know what a Pod race is, Keldin.  I've seen a few…"  
"Ever raced in one?"_

"No.  I don't ever plan to.  Most racers only race for personal gain and a Jedi shouldn't be doing things for personal gain."

"Basically speaking you don't know how."

"It can't be that hard."  
"You don't know how…" Keldin pried.

Obi-Wan lowered his head reluctantly.  He did not want to admit the truth, but he knew he couldn't hide _anything from Keldin, so why try.  "I never learned.  You race?"_

"I love it.  I do it for the thrill.  That's the only thing that could ever give me true serenity.  I could enlighten you."

"I don't need to know how to race."

"Well, I've noticed you're a great pilot.  You would make a dexterous Pod racer."

"I don't want to be a threat to my Padawan's reign."

"I would."

"Go ahead.  I'm not stopping you.  What's that you're looking at?"

"A race."

"Not my question.  What is that you're holding?"  
"Oh.  A portable holo projector.  I manufactured it myself."

"So you can view your past races?"  
"Yup.  So I can discern what needs to be reprogrammed in my Pod before I race again."  
"You're going to race again?"  
"Of course.  We are going to Tatooine aren't we.  Last I checked, the Boonta Eve race is coming up.  I need to be equipped at all costs."  
"But you don't have your Podracer."  
"Yes I do.  I always have it with me.  I can very easily format it for travel.  I made my Pod myself as well."

"You make a lot of things on your own don't you."

"How else can I keep myself occupied?"

"Good question."  
Keldin smirked to himself and then realized why he was there.  He pressed, "What did Jyana want?"

"Comfort.  Someone to talk to or just be with her.  She was tired of being alone."

"But why you?"  _And not her brother._

"I don't know.  I honestly don't know."  
"I would like to know."  
"You don't?"

Keldin did not shake his head.  He hated to admit that he didn't know something.  He stared aimlessly at his holo projector.

"My assumption is that you obviously don't know everything about your sister."  
"You assume too much."

"A lot of us do."

"What did she make known to you?"

"Things that are to remain confidential."

"I need to…"

"Ask her.  It isn't my business to tell things that she told me under the strictest of confidence."

Realizing that Obi-Wan now knew something that he didn't, Keldin tried to use his mind and find out what Obi-Wan was hiding from him.  Nothing was there.  Obi-Wan wasn't even thinking about his previous interlude with Jyana so that Keldin could see what was hidden from him.  He would know later, if he had to drag it out of both of them.

Obi-Wan didn't gloat, and now Keldin wondered why.  No matter what the matter was, Keldin would've gloated, but now Obi-Wan had something that he didn't and didn't gloat.  Out of frustration, Keldin just left the room to leave Obi-Wan to himself.

Once Keldin was gone, Obi-Wan sighed to himself.  Then a voice he hadn't heard in awhile returned to him.

_You love her Obi-Wan._

_Qui-Gon?_

_You love her._

_How do you know that?  
You always have._

_But I don't know about that…_

_Don't fight your feelings for her, Obi-Wan.  __You will make yourself more vulnerable to the Dark Side if you do._

_But Keldin…_

_Can't stand in the way forever._

_He's a headache…_

_You must deal with._

_But Jaina's fighting me hard._

_Leave her to me.  She'll listen to me._

_I hope so._

_You will marry her, Obi-Wan._

_I will marry her._

Keldin, who had only heard the very last thing that Obi-Wan had thought, sent quickly, _You will not!_

_We'll see.  Obi-Wan challenged back._

"Stay in that seat Keldin," Wokki stated to the fuming young man, "Your piloting skills are needed."

_Damnit! He scowled but knew he'll have another chance.  _

Obi-Wan, glad Keldin was not in the same room as he was, smirked his relief.

"Qui-Gon talking to you again Obi?"  
She took him off guard, using that name again.  Obi-Wan looked back at her standing in the opening of the door.

"I heard his voice, but I didn't know what he was saying."

"It isn't your concern, Jyana, so don't worry about it."

She walked up to him and sat down next to him.  "It's about me isn't it?"

He didn't respond.  He looked away. _ I am falling in love with her._

She tugged at his robe's sleeve like a little sister trying to get her big brother's attention.  It kind of tugged at his heart as well, realizing that she probably still viewed him as her older brother that she never had.  He looked down at her and she noticed there was something different in his eyes, something that to her looked a little like pain, but was probably something completely different.  It made her a little uncomfortable, looking into his eyes so she focused elsewhere.  She looked down at his tunic and asked, "Can I have my lightsaber back?"

He picked it up from beside him and handed to her.  "Why do you have a double?"

"Singles are boring," she stated with conviction.

"Didn't you have two singles?"  
She twisted her lightsaber and it became two.  "You mean these two?" 

He nodded and she then put the two back together.  "Look, Jyana, not to be mean or anything, I would prefer to be alone for awhile."

_What'd I do?  Did I interrupt his meditation?  "Sorry."_

She got up still thinking of what she had done to make him not want her company even during his meditation.  He got up and caught her arm, halting her dismissal, and pulled her to him.  He caressed her cheek gently and looked deep into her eyes .  "It's all right, Jyana.  You didn't know.  It has nothing to do with you…" he lied to ease her and make her not ask any questions.  He let her go and she hurried from the room… _It has everything to do with you, Jyana, I just can't seem to tell you.  I can't fight these feelings anymore… But I've got to… for now._

_It has everything to do with me.  Why can't he tell me the truth?  Jyana thought to herself.  __Maybe he knows that what he was thinking may either hurt me or disturb me.  Maybe he won't tell me because of how I might take it.  Maybe he knows something that I don't._

Keldin, sitting in the pilot's chair, struggled with his urge to crush Obi-Wan's head with the Force, because he knew Jyana wouldn't want him to.

Jyana walked into the cockpit and stood staring at the bright sun of a planet they were approaching.

"Did he hurt you?" Keldin pried.  
"No."

"Make you uncomfortable?  Restless?"

"Restlessness happens!" she screamed at Keldin while giving him a look.  "Don't you do a thing to him.  Whatever it is, it ain't Obi's fault."

Keldin scowled.  _Damn!_

"Tatooine," Darth Detori breathed while she was sitting on her bed without her cloak.

Darth Ash stirred next to her.  She hoped she hadn't woke him with her mindless musings.  She didn't like these thoughts.  She knew Ash wouldn't like it either, especially since last night.  It didn't mean a thing to her.  It just occurred.  _Why must I always be the one used?  Why do I have to get my sister so that she can be mistreated the same way?  She felt used, but she had a place among the Sith, and as a Sith Lady, she had to fulfill her duty, by all means possible, no matter how dirty it was__.  Well a mission is a mission.  I must obey my Master.  I must go there and find her, she thought.  She got up from her spot and walked to a viewing porthole.  They were now looking at the bright planet.  If you looked at it from a distance, it in itself would look like a sun.  From outside of the planet, Detori could tell it was midday, the hottest part of the day.  Its two suns beat down with a fierce intensity.  No matter what, she knew she had to go down there._

She then approached a room where her dark Master meditated.  She really didn't want to disturb him, but she felt that it was the will of the Force that she had to ask for permission to go down there.

"You may go, Detori," Darth Sidious addressed.

She nodded and began to move her way to her shuttle.

"Don't kill anyone this time, at least anyone close to her.  Only let your presence be known.  Contact me before you decide to put anyone out of their misery."

"Yes Master."  She then headed on her way.

"The Sith are near," Jyana stated aloud to her brother Keldin as she stood behind a trampoline like device that Keldin had also made that was called the Sabre-net.

"I sense them also," Keldin agreed, "Should we make Obi-Wan aware of this?"

"No.  It'd worry him more."

Keldin nodded and then backed away.  He started back flipping and somersaulting on his own, perfecting his tactics in case he was ever needed in a fight.

The Sabre-net was used to train because it was hard to assess a person's next moves while jumping up and down on an object that felt every movement and could throw both people off of it if not well evaluated.  Keldin had demonstrated it earlier, and now Obi-Wan was the only one on, trying to assess whether he should take it back to Coruscant to use it to train Anakin on.  He then flipped off the apparatus.

"That's an interesting way to train," Syerré remarked.

"It increases you patience and concentration," Jyana remembered.

"Imagine this," Wokki stated with a smirk, "That was the exercise that Jyana was best at."

"And she trips over a block…" Tre laughed.

"Don't make me…" Jyana threatened.

"I didn't say anything."

"That's what I thought."  
Tre scoffed to himself.  "I've gotta find Rabé."  He spotted her and walked over to her.

Jyana stated more to herself than anyone else, "How can one get used to this heat?"

"I don't know," someone she wasn't quite sure of stated.

She shrugged and took off her robe.  She tossed it no place in particular, but it just happened to land in front of Obi-Wan.  He looked down at the robe with a confused expression and then back at her, noticing that she was taking her boots off.  _What the…?  She pulled off her pants and there was only shorts left.  Obi-Wan quickly closed his eyes as he realized what was happening__.  She's getting hot.  She's taking off her clothes.  Don't look, don't look… he opened his eye slowly and noticed all she had on now was a loose fitting sleeveless undershirt and her under-shorts.  He turned away quickly.  __What ever happened to her joy of being proper?_

"Hey, it ain't improper to be comfortable," Jyana stated aloud, prancing about.  "Now that's more like it.  You can bear the heat easier like this."

Someone she didn't really note who from also told her, "The rays from the suns can do some considerable damage to your skin, Jyana."

"I thank you for your concern, whoever you are, but I came prepared.  I've done this before many times on this planet and other planets that have it much worse and came to the conclusion I can't burn.  
"But…"

"Iego's worse, and angels don't wear as much as I'm wearing now."  
_On Iego… Obi-Wan thought._

Syerré and Rabé exchanged looks with each other.  They knew Jyana too well.  She was going to use this incredibly against Obi-Wan's insecurity.  All of a sudden, Jyana started running laps around the guys.  Syerré and Rabé took this as their cue to prance around in their shorts and sleeveless shirts so they took off their peasant clothes and followed Jyana in her laps.

Obi-Wan placed his hands over his eyes in desperation.

Keldin was surprised Obi-Wan was acting like this.  _Is his compliance to the Code so essential that it obstructs him from gazing at the girl he likes in a state where she's close to being unclothed?  I would never let the Code do that to me.  He just started gazing at Syerré._

Tre was enjoying the show a little too much and asked, "Can I join?" thus making Obi-Wan glare at him.  Tre paid no heed and tried to chase after the girls but Obi-Wan grabbed Tre by his cloak, thus prohibiting Tre from his pursuit.  "You're no fun," Tre said aspirated.

Jaina started a different course and proceeded to do a back flip over top Obi-Wan's head, nearly missing hitting him with her feet on her way down.  He made no response expect for ducking any blow she could've gave him.  _If only she wouldn't prance like this._

_Maintain your distance as you are Obi-Wan.  You're doing a good job._

_I am?_

_Now you are.  Keldin was still gazing at Syerré.  _

Obi-Wan was still not too happy.  _She's grown up too much.  She's indecent and she's a woman… a very beautiful woman…_

Keldin glared at him.

_It's true._

_I am aware of this._

_Good.  Understand that._

Keldin only shrugged and took a seat on a rock nearby.

Rabé walked over to Jyana, who had paused for a moment's breath, staring at an overly embarrassed Obi-Wan.  He looks lonely, and needs to wake up and get comfortable, she thought.  "Jyana," Rabé started, "I think he needs help getting comfortable."

Surprised because she was thinking the same thing, she sighed in agreement, "Any suggestions?  I've ran out of decent ones."

"You could kiss…"

"No!" she quickly retaliated.

"It would help…"

"No!"

"What are you, scared of him?"

"Of course not!"

"Then it wouldn't hurt to kiss him."

"But…"

"I dare you."

"But Keldin…"

Syerré walking up gave him a sideways glance.  He seemed as if he was daydreaming about something.  "Leave him to me," she declared.

Jyana could never give up a valid dare.  She summoned all her strength so she could carry this out with ease and emotion, without wanting any more from him.  She looked back at Syerré, who had skillfully eased her way to Keldin and brought his attention in her direction, which he seemed very willing to do.  _How does she do it?  And she doesn't even care for him at all, I think.  But he likes her.  He's going to get hurt by her, she thought sadly, but then realized that she had a task at hand._

Obi-Wan saw out of the corner of his eye who was now approaching him.  _Don't look, don't look… his mind echoed alongside, She's half-naked, she took her clothes off.  It was beyond him at how she could walk around like that with great ease, as could Rabé and Syerré. Whatever had happened to Rabé and Tre all of a sudden, he did not know, and for another matter, did not care.  He had already had enough with Tre's unorthodox ways.  Besides, Obi-Wan had his own problems to worry about; one of which was heading in his direction.  He folded his hands behind his back and tried to back away.  He fought everything that told him to open his eyes and look at her._

Jyana kept her pursuit.  She stared curiously at his blushing and bewildered face and at how he forced himself to keep his eyes closed or away from her.  She said nothing but grabbed one of his arms to keep him from backing up.  His eyes fluttered open, startled and saw her curious and amused face.  He quickly turned his head and looked away.  _Don't look at her.  Not decent…_

All of a sudden, she grabbed his head forcefully with her hands and made him look at her, in the eyes.  She lowered his face to hers and met his mouth with her own, stirring up something unknown in him and making him squirm.  He did not touch her though.  He couldn't.  _She's kissing me?!  Then he saw __She wraps her leg around me and her tongue enters my mouth.  I return the kiss and we tumble to the ground… He opened his eyes, startled with what he saw and realized that Jyana was now at least 2 meters away from him with a cocked eyebrow._

"Um, I don't think it worked."

_Huh?  Didn't work?_

_Darn, I thought that it would.  I usually don't dare without good reason and knowledge that it should work.  I mean, he likes her, doesn't he. I can sense that Obi-Wan likes Jyana, I mean really likes her, Syerré mused.  _

Obi-Wan, surprised he read Syerré's mind for once then thought, _That was dared?  She was dared?  Ouch.  A kiss that was dared could surge these types of emotions?  And how could Syerré tell that. I mean is it that obvious.  Oh dear._

"What didn't work?" Keldin asked, awaking from his trance, realizing that he had now missed something big.  One look at Obi-Wan's bewildered face and he knew.

Obi-Wan felt as if he was about to get smacked for something that was not his fault so he tried to get his strength back up to prevent that occurrence.  "Jyana," he forced out, trying his hardest to push away the vision that kept enveloping him, "Put some clothes on!"  He angrily stalked up the ramp to his ship.  This vision would not leave him, thus causing his anger to boil, although if he truly thought about it, it shouldn't have bothered him too much after all he was a man and he should enjoy sights such as these, but somehow now he couldn't.  Maybe it could be because he may be a little scared of what Keldin would do to him in this instance, because the level of his thoughts were a little more on the sexual side, something that could make Keldin kill him.  This vision where Jyana and he tumbled away into an ecstasy together, one where clothes would not even be an issue, kept taking his mind away from conscious thought.  This enraged him only for the reason that he knew that Keldin would smack him on the head or do something else that would hurt him due to this overpowering thought.  Not like he ever planned to take action on this thought anytime soon, but Keldin didn't care anyway, he would just smack him for the _thought._

"Ops," Syerré thought aloud, "I think I made it worse."

"Understatement," Jyana mumbled and grabbed her pants and put them back on.

"Okay.  Whose brilliant idea was this?" Keldin angrily asked.

"Hers," Jyana said pointing to Syerré.

Keldin rose his eyebrow at Syerré shaking her head rapidly trying to get his mind out of hers.  _When will she realize I can't help it?  Oh well.  He nodded his understanding to Jyana's accusation.  "Do you see what it did to him?"_

They both shook their heads.

_Women, he thought.  "Well, you don't want to."_

"I do," Jyana said thoughtfully.

"Well I ain't showing ya!" he burst out and stalked up the ramp.  _And I'm going to have to smack him again._

Obi-Wan was sitting in the pilot's seat when Keldin got to him.  His mind was repeating, _Get out of my mind Jyana.  Get out.  Get out you dreams.  Get out!_

"This should help you," Keldin said as he proceeded to smack Obi-Wan in the back of his head.

Obi-Wan flashed him a hurt and annoyed look.  "It wasn't my fault.  Honest."

"But I know what you're thinking."

"I can't help it anymore!"

"Precisely."

"But you do the same with Syerré, I'm sure."

"Is Syerré your sister?"  
"No, but what's that… oh."

"Comprehend now?"

"Kind of.  I just wish you'd stop hitting me every time a thought of that nature crosses my mind."

"Until the thoughts cease, you will continue to get headaches."

"Then tell your sister to put some clothes on."

"I try not to tell her how to live her life."

"Well maybe you should, if you proceed to smack anyone that may be interested in her."

_Maybe I will, he thought._

Tre walked in and stated, "You're such a wuss, Oafy-Wan."

"What?"

"Hmmm?"  
"What did you say?"

"Huh?"

"You called me something."

"I didn't say anything."

"But I heard you say something."  
"Must be hearing things."  
_Why must I always back him up?  Oh well here goes nothing.  I really should never taunt a real Jedi.  Rabé walked behind Obi-Wan and restated what Tre had said, "You are a wuss, but not an oaf anymore."_

When Obi-Wan was about to say something back, Syerré stepped in and stated, "Don't listen to them Obi-Wan.  You're just reacting out of instinct."

Jyana walked in.  Obi-Wan was relieved that she had at least put her pants back on.  "I'm sorry I embarrassed you, Obi-Wan.  You haven't seen me in quite awhile so I guess that was a kind of a shock."

He shook his head trying to brush it away.  "It's all right."  _Shock is a major understatement._

"You probably were cute back then," Rabé stated aloud, "You just can't go by cute anymore."  
"Oh darn." _I thought I still was…_

There was no reply what so ever on Obi-Wan's part.

Wokki stood in the distance, not caring much about what was going on because he had better things to occupy his mind on than the childish behavior of human adults.  He muttered to himself, "At least me cuteness has been maintained."  
Tre shook his head and responded, "Na uh.  I'm cuter."

"I'm cuter."

"No, I'm cuter."

"No you ain't.  Me cuter."

"No way.  I'm cuter."

"Ew no.  I'm cuter."

"Well I'm sexy."

"I beg to differ."

"Shut-up!  I'm still cuter."

"No one's cuter than me."

"Well I am."

"No you ain't."

Jyana walked in between the two and said, "Y'all both are wrong.  I'm still cuter."

Obi-Wan, sitting off in a corner looked up at Jyana's proclamation.  _I wouldn't say that exactly._

Keldin walked up beside Obi-Wan and smacked him in the back of his head again for his thought as usual.  Then he walked into the fight and stated, "All three of you are wrong.  She's cuter."  He was pointing at Syerré.

Obi-Wan was approaching Jyana and she was not aware of such a thing. He approached the now alone Jyana and said to her, "I do believe that you were the most right."

"Do you?"

"You are cute, in your own little way."

"Thanks."

He started leaning in towards her.  All of a sudden, her lightsaber was on right between his legs, _very close to him.  "If you come closer," she warned, "It'll go higher."_

_Where'd that lightsaber come from?  I hadn't seen it on her yet today.  He looked at her eyes and gulped.  He looked down at the weapon and at how close to his pants' crotch fabric it was and looked back up at Jyana to gulp again at her serious expression. __ She's serious?  
You're damn straight she's serious, Keldin sent.  He was now looking straight at Obi-Wan peering straight through his soul.  __You'd better step away lively or I'll smack you again._

Obi-Wan gulped yet again and backed up mumbling, "I'm sorry."

The smirk returned to her face as she flipped off her lightsaber and responded, "It's all right.  Just don't do it again."  
"I'll try."

"Don't try," Keldin stated with his eyes now closed in a meditation state to keep him from lashing out in anger at Obi-Wan's reluctance to comply with his wishes.  "Do or do not.  There is no try."

Darth Detori scanned the setting horizon.  There was a moisture farm in the distance.  She sensed the Force in that area, but it wasn't of the level she was looking for.  Then her eyes caught a glisten in the distance.  _A ship in the distance.  The Force she sensed was unusually strong in that area.  __She's got to be there.  She grabbed her double-ended lightsaber from her belt and headed in that direction._

Obi-Wan was inspecting the outside of his ship.  Keldin and Jyana were on the other side of the ship doing the same.  Obi-Wan saw the dark one coming towards him and screamed, "Get in the ship!"

Keldin and Jyana came running.  "What?" Jyana said before she could spot the tattooed creature.

"In the ship, Jyana," Obi-Wan repeated.

"But I want to…"  
"Get in there."   

"Just do it J.," Keldin said to her and headed in behind her.

"Keldin, come back," Obi-Wan begged.

"What?" he asked coming back out.

"Your skills are needed."  Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber in anticipation.

Keldin did the same.

"A double?"  
Keldin only nodded and smirked.  He took it and twisted it, making two out of the one.  One end he reattached to his belt.  _Must match Obi-Wan in this fight, unfortunately. I'll be nice to him for now._

_Thanks._

They both turned to face Darth Detori.

The maligned girl stood before Keldin.  "I will not fight you," he accosted her quietly, "Not now."

"Who are you?  The Force is unusually strong with you."  Her morose voice had a sound of asperity.

"Keldin," he stated, "You must be Jamyn Falson."  
She spoke in an acrimonious manner.  "I no longer go by that name.  But how you know it is a puzzle to me."  She obviously felt he was ominous, when the opposite was that which was true.

"You're my sister."  There was something cryptic about her.  Her mask of inscrutability was well shown.

"I have no brother.  I only had a sister."

"You were told a delusion.  You left too early to meet your mother's son."

"By whom?"

"I don't know.  I never knew either one.  Your visage is very similar to the one who decimated my mother."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she responded, trying to get rid of Keldin's prying mind which found her credulous.

"You're trying to delude my attention.  You can easily procure what I'm saying.  That's why you won't kill Jyana or me.  You're not truly pestiferous.  They haven't truly maligned you.  There's still good in you, I can sense it."

"Well you'd better go check your senses for a tune up Padawan Keldin, and go back to your Master.  Maybe he can knock some sense in you."

Shrugging off the calumny, he stated boldly, "You will never win, Jamyn.  Whoever's using you as their pawn will never win.  Jamyn…"

"That's not my name!"  
"Then what is it?"

She remained silent but sent, _Darth Detori.  She then absconded from where she had once stood to go back to her people.  Probably a cabal of those of the Dark Side, presumably the nefarious Sith._

"Have you ever fought a Sith before?" Obi-Wan asked, interrupting Keldin's train of thought.

"Not yet."

"Well he's going to be a challenge."

"It ain't no he."

"What?"

"She's my other sister."

_Jamyn… "Does Jyana know?"_

"No, and you must not tell her."

Obi-Wan nodded.  _All these years we thought she was dead._

"Darth Maul raised her till 15."

Obi-Wan shuddered inwardly and outwardly.  "Maul?"  _Those face markings… to cover the lightning's burn marks?  "She's going to hate me."_

"All nefarious Sith hate everyone, mostly those with rapport."

"And those who kill their kind."

"Don't fear Obi-Wan.  Good will always prevail.  Your time ain't up yet."

The creature, no, Jamyn, now lunged at Keldin and him, taking Obi-Wan by surprise.  Every parry he now made reminded him more and more of Qui-Gon's last fight.

_Steady Obi-Wan.  Focus, Keldin encouraged.  It felt good to have some encouragement from one who so often showed him no respect, so Obi-Wan found in himself the strength to go on.  He parried and thrusted and fought with all he could.  Keldin fought better than he had that long ago with him against a double lightsaber.  For one who had no real fighting experience, he did a rather good job.  Obi-Wan was certainly impressed.  They agreed on this one thing; that Jamyn, who was now a Sith, was not going to get near her sister and take her away.  __Never.  I will never let that happen to my Jyana._

_Your Jyana?_

_Your Jyana?_

_Ops.  All of a sudden, Obi-Wan's lightsaber dropped to the ground, not knocked out of his hand, but thrown there by himself.  Keldin covered Obi-Wan's brief dismissal well.  Wokki quickly appeared and tossed him another lightsaber and used the Force to retrieve the discarded one.  __Couldn't use Qui-Gon's lightsaber any longer._

The Sith Girl took a step back from the fight and eyed her opponents more closely.  She was obviously more patient that Darth Maul had been.  "It has been a pleasure dueling with you both but neither of you are who I'm looking for."  
"You shall not have her," Keldin boldly acclaimed.

"Maybe not now, but she will be one of us."

There was a slight flicker in Obi-Wan's eyes.  _Never, he thought and tried his best to cool the flame of a temper that was now rising.  His new lightsaber was still ignited and displayed a light blue color.  This lightsaber he had recently constructed so that he no longer needed to use Qui-Gon's green one.  It felt good to have __his own lightsaber in his hands again.  "Was that your mission?" he asked wondering why the fight had ceased just when he had got his lightsaber.  He was more ready now for the fight._

The girl looked at him straight in the face and asked, "And who are you?  Her lover?"

Obi-Wan choked out an annoyed and embarrassed, "No."

"Well the way you think, you should be."  _Hmmm, I thought my sister would be less like Mother.  Maybe she isn't.  Maybe he'll marry her first… oh, what do I care?  
Obi-Wan shivered and looked at a scowling Keldin.  
"And if you're not going to let me near her now I'll have to get her later.  I'm not the one to fight either one of you."  She placed a fake pleasant smirk on her face as she finished her thought, "Sorry to disappoint you young Jedi," as she walked off turning her double lightsaber's blood red blades off as well._

Keldin and Obi-Wan just stood there, shocked at the sarcasm from the Sith, lightsabers still ignited.  Keldin waved his rare white blade around, anticipating how the fight would've been had it been completed.

Tre raced out of the ship without his cloak.  His turquoise lightsaber was ignited in one hand and he was holding up his pants with the other.  "Bring on the fight!" he screamed.

Keldin looked back at him and turned off his lightsaber and stated, "You missed it."

"What?  Missed what?"

"Everything," Obi-Wan said following Keldin's suit by turning his lightsaber off.  A smirk widened across his face as he approached a confused Tre.  "Maybe if you weren't so busy preying on the innocent instead of helping them you wouldn't have missed anything."

Tre was taken aback.  "What?"

"Rabé keeping you occupied?"

Tre looked at Obi-Wan and guilt started crossing his face.  He looked at an equally smirking Keldin.  _When did they join forces? he thought and flipped off his lightsaber and sulked back into the ship._

Obi-Wan sighed.  "And he thinks he's a Jedi?"

Keldin gave him a curious look.

He then realized what he had said.  "Oh, I'm just speaking from my knowledge of the Code."

"It's not what he's doing that's wrong entirely, Obi-Wan," Keldin stated, "It's his attitude about what he does."  
"Does Jyana agree with that?"

"No.  That matter of the Code she likes, along with the part that you shouldn't marry."

"Shouldn't marry one who's not a Jedi.  That's what that part says."

"Really?"

Obi-Wan nodded.  "My Master always said I was to be married.  Some reason the Council thinks Jyana's the one."  _I hope they are right._

"I have a few words to say about the Council…"  
"Don't say them."  
_Darn… but he has his own feelings.  The Council's not the only one that wants Obi-Wan to marry Jaina, and he's one of them._

"I believe the Council's a big bunch of dreamers," Jyana stated, appearing in the opening of the ship and leaning against the wall.

"It's not that big of a dream, Jyana."  
Keldin glared at Obi-Wan, who was now approaching his sister.

"Really?" she asked, not wanting to believe.

"It's Qui-Gon's wish, as well as your father's and mother's.  It's also Wokki's and Han's, and I'm sure the ewoks as well…"

"What do you know about the ewoks?"

"Only what Wokki has told me."

"Oh…" _And what has he told him?_

"This isn't something that you haven't wanted at one time," he stated looking her deep in the eyes, yet fighting the urge he felt to caress her soft, almost irresistible cheek.

She started shivering, although she had put the rest of her Jedi cloak on.  It had nothing to do with temperature, because even at night Tatooine can be hot.  It was those eyes, and possibly fear.  Obi-Wan approached her further and took her hand and kissed it gently.  

All of a sudden Keldin threw a rock at Obi-Wan's head, but Jyana used the Force to stop it right behind his head.  _Damn! Keldin thought when his sister had overrun his power.  Obi-Wan looked back at the rock and knocked it down with his free hand.  "How fast was that going?"_

"You don't want to know.  Trust me."

_Ah.  He then looked back into her eyes and continued where he had finished before Keldin caused the brief unwanted disruption.  "I'd wish you would stop fighting what our Master's want."_

"But it's not what I want."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow.  "Is it?"

She looked away.  His blue-green eyes were more than she could handle.  _Why does he insist on tormenting me so?  He gently grabbed her wrist and touched the 10-year-old burn.  She flinched, not knowing what he was trying to say._

Keldin raced up between them and pried Obi-Wan's hand away from her wrist.  Before Keldin could, she cried, "Don't hit him!" surprising both of them.  Keldin sighed but then noticed her burn on her wrist.

"What's this?"

Obi-Wan replied for her because she found it difficult to speak, "A secret."

"Secret?"  He then inspected the wound and realized what it was.  "You hurt her!" he screamed placing the blame on Obi-Wan.  "Don't you ever touch her again!"  He dragged a reluctant Jyana back on the ship.

Obi-Wan sighed looking at Jyana.  She looked back to him and mouthed _Sorry.  She had a tear in the corner of her eye.  __It's up to her.  Gosh, I do love her…  Maybe it is my fault… no… she's alive, that's all that matters.  I love her… too much.  Is that possible?_

_It is never possible to love someone too much young Padawan._

_Master?_

_Don't give up on her.  Never give up.  Keldin won't be in the way forever.  His father would've backed away._

_His father?_

_Grajo Hiswe._

_Oh… I remember him._

_He was a good man… he's still alive._

_Where?_

_You'll see later.  Continue loving Jyana._

_I'll never stop._

_Good._

Obi-Wan stood there staring into the ship and did just that.

Vaya Angele appeared beside Qui-Gon Jinn and watched Obi-Wan with him._  You have taught him well Qui-Gon, I'm proud of you._

_Thank you.  That means a lot coming from you. _

_I know.  I'll work on my daughter.  She'll come around._

_I hope so._


	11. Chapter Nine

**~Chapter Nine~**

Mos Espa was a crowded city.  Obi-Wan noticed that there was a lot of people going in the same direction.  The short black cloaked thing following him ran to the nearest place to find out what it was.  Obi-Wan was wearing a farmer's poncho instead of his Jedi robe in order to not look suspicious.  He had some bartering to do, and Jyana had hooked him up with money to do it with and they were not Republic Credits.

Wokki came back to him just as a seductively dressed woman approached Obi-Wan.  "Hi there handsome," she said to him, "I haven't seen you around Mos Espa before."  Obi-Wan didn't respond.  She wasn't attractive to him, especially compared to Jyana.  He knew what she was after so he cut her off quickly, "I'm engaged."  Wokki looked at him shocked.

She looked disappointed but stated, "She'll never know."

_I'll know.  "No."  He waved his hand in a casual gesture, "You don't need what you're asking for."_

"I don't need what I'm asking for."  
"You're sorry you bothered."  
"I'm sorry I bothered."

"Bye."

"Bye."  She walked away.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath.  _Glad that's over with._

"Engaged?"  Wokki asked, "When were you engaged?"

"Qui-Gon told me I was.  I guess I have been since I was 9."  
"To whom?"

"Jyana."  
"She'll deny that."

He sighed.  "I know.  I don't think her mother told her.  Don't tell her anything.  That's my job… much later."

"Don't worry.  I won't.  She would have to be asked by you since it is your job."  
"I plan to ask, when the time is right."

"I hope soon it will be."  
They walked to an ally and Wokki pulled out a comlink to contact Jyana.  Obi-Wan stared at him warily, a little worried of what he would tell her.  If he was going to marry Jyana, he would ask her himself, but he wasn't sure if the time was right yet.  Obi-Wan didn't think Jyana had gotten over her father's death yet.

"Yellow," she replied in a chipper voice.

"Today's the Boonta race.  Does Keldin have his Pod ready?"

"Of course.  He's never without it, and it's always ready.  What do you take him for?  Wait… don't answer that.  He whipped it out earlier this morning."  
"Good.  I signed him up."  
"He heard."  She sighed.  "First time in a while that I've seen him look so happy."

"Do you know why?"

She sighed again.  "I have an idea," she muttered.  "He's getting prepared now.  We'll be there in a while."  She signed off.

Obi-Wan looked at the smirking ewok.  "I don't know if that was a good idea."

"What?"

"Signing Keldin up."

"Why?"

"I know Jyana would want to race too, and I don't want her to."

"She'll obey."

Obi-Wan sighed, not sure if he could trust that.

Wokki nudged Obi-Wan with a twinkle in his eye as well as his smirk that was ever increasing.  "Besides, how else can we get Keldin out of the way?"

"Oh."  _Good idea.  Very good idea._

"Tre don't touch that!" Keldin screamed at him, "Are you an idiot?"

Tre just looked at him dumbly and looked back at the Pod and carefully stepped away.

Keldin went back to tinkering with his Podracer.  Jyana had offered to help but Keldin dismissed that on the account that only he knew his own Pod and he wanted to fix it himself.  He tightened the wiring in the controls to make sure they worked correctly in the race later in the day.  Keldin hopped up into the cockpit seat and turned it on.  Flame shot out of the afterburners.  He flipped it off muttering to himself that it works fine.

Jyana walked back out of the ship and handed Keldin his helmet.  He toyed with it, checking the wiring in his specially designed view lens so that it would work correctly later.  The view lens had windows that showed everything that was happening around him so that he didn't have to turn his head at all and so he could keep his eyes on the track.  It helped him concentrate completely on the race, and then he could see with his eyes what the Force made him feel while he was racing and it enabled him to win his race with better ease.

Jyana could just imagine what would happen if Anakin was there with them…

_"Can I test it out?" Anakin would ask._

_"No."_

_"But I…"_

_"I don't care.  I said no."  
"But…"_

_"No."_

_"But I…"_

_"I SAID NO!"_

_"I still could." _

_"NO!"_

_"Please?"_

_"No."_

_"But…"_

_"I didn't like you before… why would you suppose I would let you test MY Pod now?"  
"Because I won the Boonta when I was nine."_

_"Does it look like I care?"_

_"Please, Keldin… I'll be good to her…"_

_"Let me think about it… no."_

_"But…"_

_"No."_

_"Oh come on."_

_"NO!"_

_"Please."_

_"I ain't changing my mind."…_

Jyana sighed and wondered what would happen if she had asked, since one, Anakin wasn't there and she was also just curious. "Can I test it?" she begged.       

"No."

"Please."  
"No."

"But I'm your big sister."

"So…"

"That gives me more right."

"No it doesn't."  
"Come on Keldin."

"NO!"

"But…"  
"I ain't giving away my baby to just anyone."

"Who said I was just anyone?"

"I still said no."

"But Keldin, you let me before."

"Doesn't mean I'm going to let you now."

"Please."

"No."

She just gazed at him and starting pouting repeating, "Please."

"Oh no… don't do that."

She knew his one weakness.  "Please Keldin."

He looked away, trying to get away from that face.

"Please?"

He shivered.  He just wanted her to stop pouting.  "Oh all right."

"Thank you."  She hopped into the Pod flashing a wide grin at everyone.

Jyana could just guess what would've happened if Anakin had tried to pout too.

_Keeping his eyes squared on Jyana he muttered to Anakin, "It doesn't work for you."_

_"Darn."_

Keldin smirked a little but kept his eyes on Jyana to make sure she didn't hurt his "baby."

Obi-Wan helped Wokki up on a stool at a bar.  He knew he had to get more food to feed the rest of the group while they were here except for the food capsules that all Jedi were required to have on them at all times.  He hadn't seen this particular stand here before.  It also looked as if it was Republic friendly, not something you usually find on Tatooine.

A young woman greeted them, looking at Wokki with a curious look.  Obi-Wan ordered them water because that was the only safe drink that he could think of.

"Where are you from?" the woman asked.

"All over," Obi-Wan honestly replied, "My home base is Coruscant.  My friend's is the Sanctuary Moon of Endor."

"Oh.  I thought so.  I've never seen you around here before."

"I haven't seen this stand here before either."

"It's a new place.  I've lived in Mos Espa for a while, but my fiancé just moved here on order from Bail Organa of Alderaan to operate a small moisture farm a little outside of Arrowhead.  He set up this stand for our first crop because you get more business here due to the Pod races."

"Do you ever watch them?"

"Not anymore.  We just sell our goods to the people who do.  I've never liked them anyway because there is too much betting.  If we ever betted on it, we would probably we ever betted on it, we would probably lose all we have, and that's really not much."

"Wise decision.  I'm going today because the ewok here signed one of my crew in it."

"Oh.  You'll get better seats then.  I hope you don't place any bets."

"I don't plan to."

"We ain't got no reason this time," Wokki piped in.

"This time?"  The woman was curious.

"I was here ten years ago with my Master and he placed some bets and got us off this rock and on our way," Obi-Wan explained.  _How did Wokki know about that?_

"Master?  You're a Jedi aren't you."

"I figured someone would find out."  _Note to self; when not trying to look like a Jedi, never refer to people as your own 'Master.'_

"I have seen a few.  Who did your Master bet with?"

"Watto.  My Master won pretty good."

"Oh was it the Boonta then too?  I heard that Watto lost his favorite slave that year in the Boonta."

"Yeah.  His slave is now my Padawan."

"That's good.  I haven't seen his mother in a long time, but she was surely a pleasant woman."

"I'll tell Anakin you said so."

"So, is there anything else you need, Master…"  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi.  I'm not really a Master yet.  I'm only a Master to Anakin."

"Obi-Wan, that sounds familiar.  You're a hero on Naboo right?"

He blushed a little.  "That's what they say."

"How may I help you?"

"Oh, well I need something to hold us till we leave tomorrow in the area of food.  Food Capsules get kind of boring after a while."

"I'll bet.  I'll go see what I have."

"Thank you."

The ewok turned to Obi-Wan as the woman left and cocked his head curiously.

"How did you know about the last time Wokki?"

"Anakin told me.  At that time Jyana was going through her depressed stage so Mace sent her to her Dad's to help her out."

_Depressed stage?  That's what they call it?  I wonder if I'll get away with telling _

_Wokki what Jyana told me.  "I was wondering why Mace wasn't with his Padawan when we eventually got to Coruscant."_

"I don't know if it really helped, but…"

"I heard she injured herself."

The ewok looked shocked for a second, then the shock was gone.  "I figured she eventually would, but I wasn't sure.  At least she told someone."

"She told me."

"Then she _does trust you.  Feel special."_

"I do."

"What do you have against Keldin racing?"  
"It's against our mission.  The Council did not say we could take part of the planet's customs."

"They didn't say we couldn't."

"But they _did say we shouldn't."_

"Why?"  
"Being here long is dangerous.  You never know when we're going to lose someone due to this.  We're stepping into the public now.  The Sith already know where we are."

Tre was standing by feeling left out of the Podracer party.  He glared at Keldin angrily.  _I will kill you, he thought, __And who is that loser hanging with you?  He wasn't here before.  He paced in the opposite direction and called out, "Rabé, I need you."_

All of a sudden, a miniature lightsaber, a kind of dagger one could guess, starting hovering near him, somehow detached from his belt.  He had called it his light daggre and had prided himself in it.  No longer could he do that.  He noticed too later a pair of non-matching eyes were staring at him.  He saw a gleam in the purple one and vagueness in the brown.  The daggre hovered behind him.  He made no scream, only an, "Ow," as he fell to the ground.

Jyana heard Rabé scream bloody murder a few moments later. Syerré was the first to get to the scene.  Syerré quickly came back with a horrified look on her face.

Keldin looked up from his work since Jyana was now done toying with the Pod.  He was glad that she knew what she was doing and knew how to handle the Pod correctly.  Besides, she used to race a lot.  Somehow he knew what had happened.  "He's dead?"

Syerré could only nod, but gave his a look of unsure accusation. _ I hope he had nothing to do with killing him.  I didn't like Tre anyway, but still, wouldn't that take him to the Dark Side if he did something like that?_

He went back to his work, not caring.  _I knew it._

Jyana walked up to a pondering Syerré.  "He can read minds you know."

She sighed in response.  "I know.  It's just suspicious how he doesn't seem to care."

"He doesn't care for anything except that Pod of his.  Well maybe except for you."

Jyana left to go to the scene. Rabé certainly looked very lonely, but she didn't want anyone near her to hold her.  Syerré led her away from the bloody mess.  Jyana started shivering.  _Mom… just like Mom… She quickly tore away from the mess and called Wokki and Obi-Wan on her comlink._

As she did so, Keldin prepared the group to head on to Mos Espa and another man in a space pirate suit followed them.  He had helped Keldin with his Pod, although not much, when Tre had disappeared.  When the spacer had seen Tre's body he said, "Ow.  That's gotta hurt."

Keldin nodded at his newly appointed co-pilot who bore a lightsaber instead of a blaster, Jaden Koral.  Keldin never once looked at Tre in his newfound state.

A bunch of jawas came by and took Tre's body to be cremated by Jyana's command.  

Obi-Wan went off to a corner to answer the comlink.

"We're on our way," he heard Jyana say with a shaky voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked.  _I hope she's all right, but she sure doesn't sound like it._

"Tre's dead… looked like Mommy."

"It'll be all right.  You're fine.  That's all that matters.  How are the others taking it?"

"All right I guess."

"Good.  What about Keldin?"

"He cares more for inanimate objects than he does for people."

"Ah.  That's believable.  What's he doing now?"

"Guiding the Podracer on its antigrav lifts while watching his last Pod race on his holo module."

"At the same time?"

"Yup.  He's talented like that."

"So… we're one less a person now?"

"No.  We picked up another stray."

"Whose idea?"  
"Keldin."

"He's more like my Master than his own."

"I've noticed that.  I've wondered whether Qui-Gon was his dad."

"He's not.  He would've told me otherwise if it were so.  Qui-Gon told me who Keldin's father was."

"You know?"

"Yeah.  I'll tell you about that later.  Look, I'm purchasing some real food for a small while, so I'll see you when you get here.  All right?"  
"Sure."

Wokki was still sitting at the counter munching on a pallie when Obi-Wan came back.  "They're coming."

"What happened?"

"Tre's gone."

"Oh."  _No loss._

Obi-Wan gave the ewok a look of warning.

The woman came back.  "Your food will be here in a moment.  My fiancé just went to get it."

The two nodded and continued to wait.

Obi-Wan helped Wokki off the stool that was much larger than him and turned to notice the caravan of people coming his way.  He spotted Jyana, who still looked a little shaken from what she had seen earlier.  His heart went out to her and he ran to give her a hug in order that she could be comforted.  She accepted his gathering of her to himself for awhile but eventually pushed him away claiming she was really all right.

Keldin looked at Obi-Wan suspiciously but quickly said, "I'm ready for my race now.  It's time to go the arena."

Obi-Wan nodded and then was suddenly all business.  "Okay.  How many people do you need in the pit crew?"

"I have 6 pit droids.  Jaden here is enough."

Obi-Wan nodded to the spacer acknowledging his presence.  _He's not so bad I guess.  At least he doesn't look too bad.  We'll see later.   "Okay.  Let's get going then."_

A man slightly younger looking than Obi-Wan came in his direction carrying a small bundle of food.  "Here's your food, Master Kenobi."

"Thanks sir," he said, eyeing the food given to him, "This is great.  Do you want credits or trugets?"  
"No.  Let's just say you owe me.  Enjoy the Boonta race."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.  "I'll try."

Keldin grinned at the man.  _I'm going to win this race._

"What'd you get 'Master Kenobi'?" Jyana asked.

He smirked and tossed her a pallie.  "Just what I told you earlier.  I'm tired of living off my capsules."  
"I understand."  She took a bite at the small fruit.  "Thanks Master Kenobi."

He leaned to whisper in her ear.  "Although I do like to hear you calling me that, I would much rather you call me 'Obi'."

She took another bite of the pallie and just looked at him.  Obi-Wan stepped away from her due to the pair of eyes staring at him from both Keldin and Jaden.  _Another one?_

_I like Jaden._

_Thanks._

_Oh no.  Not another one._

Both young men grinned.

Syerré pulled Obi-Wan aside.  "During the Pod race, you won't have a problem due to Keldin.  You've got a chance to talk with Jyana however you want.  Or, you could give her what she gave you."

_Hmmm…  Good idea._

_Don't even think about it._

Obi-Wan looked at Keldin and frowned.  _Too late.  How are you going to stop me?_

_Just wait._

Obi-Wan shook his head unbelieving.

"You still going to race Keldin?" Jaden asked.

"Nothing will keep me from my race."  _Not even Obi-Wan._

"I'm guessing Obi doesn't want me to race," Jyana stated.

"You're right cutie."

"What'd you call me?"  
"Just what you are."

Keldin stared at Obi-Wan angrily, but he couldn't do anything or else lose his Pod.

"See Rabé, told you I was cute," Jyana stated.

"That's not what he meant Jyana.  I know that look," she responded to the cute one.

Jyana looked back at Obi-Wan. _ Oh dear.  Obi-Wan handed Wokki the bag of food and led the group down to the arena while Keldin and Jaden went on excitedly to join the other Podracers. _

As Obi-Wan got on the viewing platform it began to lift upward.  He looked down at where Keldin stood next to his Pod, alone, the way he wished to be.  Good, Obi-Wan thought as he noticed how occupied Keldin was with his Pod.  He looked at Jyana and smiled at himself.  _Later, he told himself, maybe after the race.  He positioned himself behind her where she was sitting._

"Don't touch me Obi-Wan," she warned him.

_Okay… I'll wait then._

Jaina sighed and thought to herself, _This is going to be torture.  It'll try my patience.  Obi-Wan will push me over the edge._

She then felt reassurance from Keldin, _He'd better not._

The viewing platform locked into place as all eyes focused on the racers.  They were all bunched up rather than spread out.  Keldin's expensive Pod was behind the clutter ready to go.

The light turned green and Keldin shot right through the wavy space between the other racers.

Obi-Wan saw sometime in the audience of the race at a distance and smirked to himself carefully blocking away his own thoughts.  _Soon.  Someday Jyana will no longer fight me.  I love her.  Someday I'll be able to tell her._

As soon as it had started, the race was finished and Keldin of course had won.  Jyana wasn't surprised and Wokki had slept through the race.  Rabé couldn't wait to congratulate him.  Obi-Wan's mind was on other things.  He looked at Jyana and decided to make a move.  "Well, your baby brother won."

"Nothing different.  He always wins," she replied staring off in the distance as the viewing platform slowly descended.

"So you really couldn't care less?"

"Basically."

"So you're not even happy for him?"  
"How can I?"  She turned to look at Obi-Wan.  "I can't be happy for him if I already knew he was going to win.  It leaves no suspense."

"Oh."  They stood there staring at each other for awhile.  Just as she was about to turn her head, Obi-Wan grabbed her and kissed her hard on the mouth.  She was visibly shaken and quickly pushed away from him and ran off the platform since it was lowered.  Obi-Wan sighed.  _Darn.  Thought she'd like that._

Keldin sensed something in the midst of the celebration.  Oh no he didn't, he thought looking up to see Jyana running quickly towards him.  Obi-Wan was nowhere to be seen.  _Darn.  I need to smack him.  That little…_

"Keldin," Jyana interrupted his thoughts, "I can't fight him anymore."

Disappointed that his thoughts were interrupted and he couldn't crush Obi-Wan's skull he quickly retaliated, "Yes you can."

"It's getting harder now."

Keldin smirked.  "I can help."

"But I sense you won't always be able to."

"I have my ways."

If the queen and Anakin had been there, Jyana could just imagine that they would've perhaps been making out throughout the race and the following would've happened…

_Padmé and Anakin came down to share their congratulations.  Keldin glared knowing now what had took place while he was racing.  They do what they know they cannot when I'm not around.  They'll never get away with this as long as I have control over this situation.  He looked straight at Anakin as Padmé departed from him to converse with Jyana and Rabé.  "I don't like you," he said to him._

_"I don't like you either," Anakin confessed, "But I guess I'll get over that.  You get to Pod race.  I get the girl."_

_"You know you wanted to be out there."_

_"I would've beaten you too."_

_"Yeah right!  You haven't raced in 10 years."_

_"I still would've beaten you."_

_"I still don't like you."_

_"That doesn't matter.  I still get the girl."_

_"You'll get your day," Keldin said as he smacked Anakin in the back of the head…_

Jyana shook her head and got out the imagination and then addressed her big little brother, "My fears, I sense, are well placed."

Keldin raised an eyebrow in question.

"Obi-Wan got a call from the Council.  They have a mission for us, Obi-Wan and I alone, and will meet us on Naboo.  That's all Wokki could tell me."

He sighed in response.  _Darn.  If the Council would give them a mission alone together, there would be no way for me to get them out of it._

Jyana then walked on with Wokki, who was still drowsily wiping the sleep out of his eyes, on her way back to the ship to prepare for her mission.

Keldin started working his Pod back into its travel position.  When he was all tied up with his hands busy, Obi-Wan appeared behind him.  "Congratulations," was all he could say.

Keldin looked up at him with a scowl on his face and said, "I wouldn't say the same for you."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows burrowed, but he understood.  _Keldin knew what he had done and Jyana had not even told him.  Darn… Can't get anything by him, can I?_

Keldin only smirked from the knowledge he possessed.

Obi-Wan sighed.  "Keldin, you must my ship to Naboo immediately."

"What?" he asked looking back up from what he was doing.

"The Council wants Jyana and I to go aboard this ship nearby to negotiate some confidential matters."

He rose an eyebrow.  "What about Wokki?"

"He will not be joining us.  The Council did not ask for him.  He has things that he has to do near Naboo he told me."

Keldin sighed and looked back down at his Podracer. _ I hate this.  "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."_

Obi-Wan sighed reluctantly.  He understood what Keldin was implying.  "Sure," he said, "I'll make sure I don't.  Now don't smack me for things that I have no control over."

Now it was Keldin's turn to be reluctant.  "It's a deal then."

Obi-Wan then walked off towards his ship and his Republic escort that he would be soon taking.

Keldin glared off in the distance.  _The end is near.  I can feel it._


	12. Chapter Ten

**~Chapter Ten~**

"These Republic cruisers aren't very pleasing looking ships," Keldin remarked to himself.

"They're not supposed to be expensive," Obi-Wan responded, "And they're not supposed to be very pretty."

"A shame the Republic can't look exceptional in their technology."

"I agree."

"They should ask me for my special touch."

Obi-Wan gave him a sideways glance.

"Not that way!" he said smacking him.

Jaden looked at Keldin, "Maybe you did mean it that way."

Keldin gave him a glare.  "Don't try my patience.  You may end up like Tre."

Jaden just shook his head.

"I hope you have nothing to do with Tre's death," Obi-Wan stated to Keldin.

"I don't.  Eventually I would've, but I didn't."

Obi-Wan just nodded his understanding.

Jyana then was walking towards them, Wokki slightly behind her.  Obi-Wan couldn't believe his eyes.  She was wearing a very elegant dress, which he couldn't quite place its origin having been stuck to Coruscant, Naboo, Tatooine, Corellia and Alderaan in the recent years.  It was a princess style, the split between the top and the skirt just underneath her chest, which helped Jyana's female features become more evident.  The dress had a white underlay and a shear and glittery purple overlay, which split apart into two sections viewed in the front outlined by gold, showing the white underlay.  It had very tiny straps to keep it on her, but the purple overlay added some flared sleeves also outlined with gold, which were off her shoulders.  She had seemed as if she was wearing a little make-up, some color and "angel dust" to accent her cheeks, light purple eyeshadow embedded with gold glitter, and a little more pink to her lips, something Obi-Wan had never seen Jyana wear before.  Not as if she really needed it, but it was something about how she looked now that made her more attractive to him.  Jyana heard Keldin say out loud, yet not too loud, "Damn it!"  She looked up at Obi-Wan and sighed sadly once she noticed his reaction.  _Oh gosh, I have grown up._

"Chin off ground now," Keldin warned him.

Obi-Wan could not wipe the shock off his face.

"He's out of it," Jaden remarked laughing a little.

"If there's drool on my boot you die," Keldin threatened.

Obi-Wan checked the rims of his mouth for any remnants of any drool.  "I hope she does this more often," he said more to himself than to anyone else.

"Hope she doesn't," Keldin said trying to get Obi-Wan to stop thinking anything that was near what he thought he was thinking.

"Oh you're no fun."

All Keldin could do was grin.

Then an idea popped into Obi-Wan's head.  "Picture this Keldin. Syerré in a very short and tight fitting skirt and a tight shirt…"

Keldin started staring off into space with an expressionless face.

"Oh my…" Jaden remarked.

"Keldin," Obi-Wan desperately tried to bring him back, "Keldin."  
"What'd you say?" Keldin asked getting briefly out of his trance.

"Keldin, now you know how I feel."

Unwillingly, Keldin snapped back into reality and smacked Obi-Wan in the back of the head.

I was asking for that this time.

Wokki handed Obi-Wan a utility belt that contained a blaster and Jyana's lightsaber.  "Give me yours.  Jyana needs her weapons only she can't carry them herself while she's dressed up."

"And why is she dressed up?" Obi-Wan asked curiously yet a little glad that she had in the first place.

"Couldn't wear my Jedi outfit on a mission from the Council.  It was either hunt for my brown robe and beige other stuffs or dress up.  Reluctantly I chose the latter," she replied for herself.

"You have a brown robe?"  This was something new to Obi-Wan.  He had never known her with a brown robe.  She either didn't wear a robe or wore her black one.

"Somewhere.  Must of left it on Naboo or Endor."

"Good."

"Good?" Jyana, Wokki, Keldin, and Jaden all said in unison.

Carefully choosing his wording he slowly stated, "She could make them believe that she's a lady and they might respect her or us more."

Jaden's eyes widened as he looked at Jyana.  There was a smirk on her face.  "Then they'll be disappointed to find out I truly ain't no lady," she responded laughing to herself.  She then let out a not so loud burp.  She giggled as she covered her mouth.  "Ops.  Scuze me.  Did I do that out loud?"  When Keldin laughed and the others nodded she continued, "Must be that whiskey speaking again."

"You gotta get off that whiskey," Obi-Wan muttered.

"I haven't had any since Coruscant, but it's always good to have something to blame for my _unladylike behavior."_

"Blame Tre, that's always fun," Wokki said.

"Fine.  It's his fault then."

Obi-Wan just smiled to himself.  He replaced his belt with Jyana's, the one handed to him.  Although he did have a time readjusting it, it fit fine.  _I've never carried a blaster before.  This is going to be weird._

_Leave the blaster to me._

_Okay._

_Behave now, or you'll have Hell to pay._

_Whatever it is, it won't be my fault, okay?_

_I'll take your word on that._

He looked her in the eye and they both nodded their silent agreement.  "Ready?" he asked.

Jyana nodded.  She looked back at the people she was leaving behind.  "Now don't do anything major until I see y'all again, ya hear?"

Wokki grinned and nodded his agreement.

Keldin protectively pulled her aside.  "Let me know if he hurts you at all."

"He won't, Keldin.  It's a mission for the Council.  He wouldn't want to feel my wrath again now would he?"     

Keldin flinched inwardly.  "Yours won't be the only wrath he would face."

"I know.  I'll be fine."

"May the Force be with you."  
Jyana followed Obi-Wan onto the Cruiser and it then lifted from the planet's sandy ground.  Keldin, Wokki, and Jaden headed back onto Obi-Wan's ship to find some couple making out (unsure as to who though) intensely making out.  Keldin angrily stalked off the cockpit with a giggling Wokki.  Jaden stated to the lip-locked couple, "Hey cut it out."  
They peeled themselves apart from each other, blushing intensely.  

Jaden shook his head and walked into the cockpit.  Keldin was staring intensely at the space now ahead of him.  He noticed the ship that the Republic Cruiser was entering.  All of a sudden he sensed the presence of Detori once more.  _Oh no, he thought, __Jyana's going to find out the truth about her sister.  I have a bad feeling about this._

The two Jedi, only one appearing as one, stood awaiting their entrance into their mission.  Obi-Wan was trying his hardest not to tug at the blaster extension on the utility belt he was now wearing.  He carefully closed his robe and pulled his hood over his head.  He turned to look at the 'princess' beside him.  _She is truly beautiful._

_Thank you… you don't look so bad yourself._

He smiled at her, a smile that caused her to blush and turn her head away from him further.  A smile that ached with longing yet was humbled with an expectance to patience.  He noticed then a widening of her eyes.  She looked about nervously.  He felt a sudden urge to comfort her but held it in check because it may not be welcomed.  He just waited for her to express her fears.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Obi-Wan," she stated.

He carefully reached for her hand which she actually didn't snatch away like she usually did.  He kissed it like a gentleman as he agreed, "So do I, Jyana."

"What'd you do that for?"

"You're posing as a lady.  It's only right that I treat you as one."  He let go of her small, very feminine hand and offered her his arm to hold on to.

She looked at his warm friendly gesture, pondered it and looked him in the face.  "Got my lightsaber?"  
He shook his head and smirked.  "It's kind of attached to me.  Of course I have it."

"Good."  She placed her hand in the crook of his elbow as they descended the plane as a couple of old, good friends, nothing more, nothing less.  Yet there were always those new, well not so new, surging feelings sweeping through Obi-Wan, erasing his mind of conscious thought.  He controlled them the best he could.  He still knew that no matter what Keldin may have promised him, he was still going to get the same headache as he always did.  Just this time, he didn't know how painful it would be.

Jyana's grip tightened on his arm.  "Did the Council tell you who you were negotiating with?"

"No, why?"  He was incredibly worried.  He'd never seen Jyana this tense before.

"I sense the Sith."

"The Sith?"  When she only nodded he responded, "No wonder you needed your weapons."

"I always need my weapons, Obi-Wan.  But I fear they won't do much good.  The presence of Sith I feel is greater than any other I've ever felt before."

"Don't worry, Jyana.  I won't let them hurt you…" _because I…_

"You what?"

The words 'I love you' couldn't seem to even force their way out of his mouth so he just sighed, "Nothing."  
_It ain't nothing._

Just then a dark cloaked man approached Obi-Wan with his reddish orange lightsaber ignited.  Obi-Wan quickly shielded Jyana and she latched onto his back.  He reached for his lightsaber and handed Jyana's to her behind him.

_Stay behind me, Obi-Wan sent to her._

She didn't respond, she just stood closely behind him.  Obi-Wan could sense Jyana's fear of the Sith who was approaching.  He had an idea now why.  He was not going to let that creature take her in that way.  _No one would._

Obi-Wan and the Sith circled each other and extended their lightsabers to meet each other.  The crossed the lightsabers back and forth, up and down.  The Sith addressed him during their tentative duel, "So you're the one who killed Lord Maul."  
Obi-Wan only nodded his response.

"So we now can have our revenge.  It's hard to believe the Jedi Council has fell into our trap."

_Trap?  How?_

Jyana darted out from behind Obi-Wan, double-lightsaber ignited.  In like manner, Darth Detori did the same from behind Darth Ash, the man that was fighting Obi-Wan.  The girls looked at each other for a brief second.  They realized immediately who the other was and they both screamed.  Jyana ran back behind Obi-Wan and latched onto him tightly.  Darth Detori just darted from the room.  Darth Ash's eyes followed her out the room and he sighed and addressed Obi-Wan, "We'll meet again," and darted right back after her.

Obi-Wan turned off his lightsaber and turned a crying Jyana around to face him.  He moved her face up to look at him.  He wiped the tears from her eyes as best as he could.  She searched his eyes.  "You knew, didn't you?" her shaky voice stated, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Still caressing her face gently and a little surprised she wasn't fighting him, he said, "Keldin told me not to."

Her brow furrowed.  "And when did you start obeying him?"

"Only that once so far.  It kind of slipped my mind.  I'm sorry."

Another tear fell down her cheek.  Obi-Wan carefully wiped it away and pulled her towards him.  He cradled her and tried to calm her down.  The he spotted some men in white hard uniforms.  "Um, Jyana, we've got company."

She lifted her head off his chest and looked around towards their newfound adversaries.  "Blaster," was all she said.

Without a word, Obi-Wan handed her the blaster and re-ignited his lightsaber.  They warded off their attackers.  Obi-Wan was at first amazed at Jyana's perfect aim, but then realized that her aim was due to her Jedi reflexes.

There was a loud explosion.  Obi-Wan and Jyana looked at each other.  "The ship," they said in unison.  They ran to the direction that they had left the ship.  Just then another surge rocked the large ship.  Jyana was tossed onto Obi-Wan and they crashed to the floor together.  Obi-Wan didn't think but held Jyana firmly by her waist.  She looked down to the man on whom she was laying, began blushing and asked quietly, "Can you let me up?"  
_Oops.  Obi-Wan let go of her and they both stood up.  Obi-Wan's face was slightly redder than Jyana's had been.  They both brushed off their clothing and tried to back away from each other, but another surge rocked the ship causing Jyana to crash into Obi-Wan again, but this time against a wall.  "Sorry," she muttered, but this time Obi-Wan didn't let her go.  She looked behind her and realized they were in a secluded place but some of the troopers had marched by, obviously looking for them._

_Stay quiet, Obi-Wan sent cautiously._

_We've gotta get out of here._

Obi-Wan nodded.  When he felt it was safe to talk he said, "I find it strange that the Sith haven't come back for us yet personally."

"I agree…" she tried to move away from Obi-Wan but he prohibited her.  He kept her tight in his grip and pushed a nearby button to reveal the opening to an Escape Pod.  "Huh?"

"Shhh…" he shushed her, "We can get out of here and to whichever planet or moon we're nearest to."

She nodded but once she turned around she realized that the troopers now surrounded them from all angles possible in front of them.  "Lightsaber," she said and he handed it to her.  She stepped out of the small chamber into the larger hallway and screamed to Obi-Wan, "Cover me!"

He did to the best of his extent but she really didn't need him too much.  She tossed her lightsaber ignited in a twirling motion into the air and it deflected all the shots fired at them and knocked down most of their opposition.  While the lightsaber was in the air she used the Force to whip out her blaster and gun down the remaining troopers.  She then tossed the blaster back to an amazed Obi-Wan and caught her lightsaber as it returned to her, and stashed herself with Obi-Wan into the Escape Pod.

As Obi-Wan started it up he muttered to her, "Where'd you learn that?"

"Dunno.  Just now I guess."

_What a woman.  He then leaned back in the cramped vehicle and pulled her against him.  "You all right?"_

She fidgeted.  "Maybe if you let go of me."

"Not right now," he said, "We don't have that much room."

"Well I feel weird."

"How so?"  
"I feel too feminine."

"There's nothing wrong with that."  He gently kissed her on her bare neck.  
_I see…  She fidgeted some more and longed to be out of this Escape Pod._

"Oh…" Obi-Wan exclaimed tacking on a word Jyana hadn't heard from him before.

"Obi?"  
"You can't swim, right?"  
"Right."  
He reached into the utility belt pouch and pulled out his own aquatic breather.  He put it in her mouth and said, "Close your eyes and hold on to me."

_Huh?  She then heard a splash as their Pod crashed into water._

"Stay calm and breathe through your mouth.  Hold tight."  Obi-Wan pushed open the Pod and water rushed in.  He calmed the terrified Jyana and swam out of the Pod, carrying her out on his back.

When they got out of the swamp, Jyana climbed on to the ground and laid there, taking the breather out of her mouth and gasping for real air while dripping wet.  She was sure she had ruined her dress, but she didn't care right then.  She could always make another, or have the someone fix it later.  Obi-Wan placed his likewise dripping arms around her, assuring her that she was all right.

"Where are we?"

"I think Naboo."

Jyana looked around and took in the scenery and sniffed the air.  She nodded, "I think you're right."

"I wonder why the Sith didn't follow us."

Jyana wondered that too, but soon she knew why.

"You failed us!" Darth Sidious screamed at the frightened girl.

Darth Ash stared at her.  _We just lost her sister but he insists on punishing Detori instead.  I will not participate._

"Very well Ash.  I don't need your help anyway."  _Darth Ash and Detori will never replace Maul._

Darth Detori started backing up.  _Oh no.  Not again._

Darth Sidious quickly grabbed his female apprentice.  He tore her cloak and tunic off of her and pushed her to the ground.  _Using the Force, he bonded her so she could not move.  "This should teach you not to ruin our plans ever again."  As he positioned himself over top of her, Darth Detori found herself screaming, but with no sound escaping her mouth.  Someone else was screaming for her…_

Jyana screamed and tore herself away from Obi-Wan.  _What the…? Was all Obi-Wan could muster himself to think.  He tried to get near her to find out what was wrong, but she wouldn't let him.  __Why all of a sudden does she not trust me?  What'd I do?_

_It wasn't you… it's… men…_

_Huh?  Trust me.  I would never hurt you._

_I can't…_

Obi-Wan looked away from her, the pain clear in his eyes.  He couldn't not try to comfort her, but now she wasn't going to even let him.  She was leaning against a tree, hugging herself and crying.  She was also shivering.  Just seeing her off, turning herself into the tree and crying into it as if the tree was comforting her.

_Obi-Wan won't hurt you, my daughter._

_Mommy?_

Obi-Wan looked at her, tears forming in his eyes.  He was sure they weren't truly his own.  He was sure his emotions were taking on some of her pain.  He just longed to take it away from her.  _I love you._

_What?_

_He loves you Jyana.  Vaya's voice reminded her daughter, although Obi-Wan couldn't hear her._

Jyana sent to her mother, _I can't return that now._

_Not yet._

_Jyana, Obi-Wan thought oblivious to the fact that Vaya Angele was talking with Jyana Falson and assuring her the same thing, __I love you._

Jyana, comforted in her mother's arms, not the tree but near it.  _I can't trust him._

_He'll never be to you what Darth Sidious is to your sister._

A single tear fell form her eye as her mother told her_, you can trust Obi-Wan Kenobi.  You've trusted him before, you can trust him now.  Vaya moved away from her daughter.  Obi-Wan spotted her coming towards him.  __Master Vaya?_

_You may go to her now.  She shouldn't fight you._

Obi-Wan looked at Jyana, still facing the tree, and started towards her.  _Here goes nothing.  He took off his robe and placed it on her shoulders in order to get her warm so they could move on their way to the capital city of Theed.  She moved herself into the robe.  She turned around to look at him.  "I'm sorry Obi-Wan.  I'll explain later."_

He smiled at her to hide the hurt it really had caused him in his heart.  "I love you," was all he could say.  At least he could say it now.

"I know," Jyana responded with a sad look.  _I'm not ready for this yet, but I don't want to hurt him.  I'm afraid I will.  I don't know if I really love him.  I don't really think so._

Obi-Wan stepped in front of her in the direction they needed to head and stretched his hand towards her.  She looked at him, and then his hand.  _I keep saying to myself, 'just this once.'  Well this is the last time until I change my mind about marriage.  I don't want him to get the wrong idea.  She slowly took his hand.  He looked down at her hand and gently squeezed it to assure her that he was there for her.  __I hope he maintains his distance._

He sighed hearing her thought. _ I will.  I won't make you do anything you don't want to do._

_Thank you.  She squeezed his hand back in response._

They headed off to find the plains in the midst of the swamp.  When they came upon the vast green plain, they stopped.  The sun was going down and it was getting too dark to see.

"We should rest for the night, then head out tomorrow," Obi-Wan suggested.

Jyana nodded.  "So what was that mission all about?" she curiously asked as she sat down, free of Obi-Wan's hand, and leaned up against a tree trunk.

"I'm not really sure.  Adi Gallia mentioned something about cloning but I didn't…"

"Did you say cloning?"  
"Yeah.  I didn't see any…"

"The guys in white hard uniforms.  Sith must really not like battle droids."

"How did you know?"  
"Not sure.  Just explains why there were so many of them."

"This can't be good."

"It's the Sith.  They're supposed to be bad."

Obi-Wan sat down beside Jyana and placed his arm around her.  Her only response was a cock of the eyebrow.  "So what was wrong awhile back?" he asked.

"It's hard to explain."

"We have all night."

She leaned on Obi-Wan and sighed.  "It's just the way the Sith would treat me when they get me."

Obi-Wan protectively pulled her closer to him.  "They'll never get you."  _As long as I can help it._

Jyana shifted herself uncomfortably and replied, "I hope you're right."

The room was as dark as a bottomless pit of nothingness.  It was as cold as Hoth at night only much worse.  It was amazing how the atmosphere of a room could reflect the cold reality of a heart in turmoil.  Darth Detori quietly sobbed to herself_.  I've got to get out of here.   There's no way I'm going to let him do this to my sister.  She had regained the torn fabric of her Sith clothing and had wrapped it around her body to keep the coldness of the dark ship from turning her to ice, but the cold atmosphere was nothing like the cold emptiness inside of her. __ Why must I always be used?  Why must it always be this way?  She started crying uncontrollably._

_I'm scared and I'm alone,  
I'm ashamed  
And I need for you to know…  
I'm damaged, as I'm sure you know…  
I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say  
And you can't take back what you've  
taken away,  
'Cause I feel you, I feel you near me…  
How can I forgive a man who was stronger?  
I was just a little girl, but I can't go back…_

_(lyrics c/o Plumb)_

_He stepped out of the shadows like a large sand panther, his eyes bright with anticipation and rage.  At last, he thought, At last some revenge on Vaya that suits her more fittingly._

_A 8-year-old girl was sitting on the bed nervously looking around.  Darth Maul stood before her on the edge of the bed.  A smile crossed his masked face.  The little girl looked up from him, unsure what to think.  It wasn't long until a part of her was taken away forever..._

Obi-Wan noticed Jyana's uncomfortable shifting and he tried to comfort her.  "What's wrong?"

"My sister is treated so wrongly…" she started but her voice trailed off.

Obi-Wan leaned back to look at her.  He carefully wiped away one of her many tears.  "Can you tell me more detail?"

She shook her head.  She couldn't force those words out of her mouth.

"Can you just show me with your mind?  I mean, allow me in to see what's bothering you?"  
She nodded.  When Obi-Wan entered her mind he saw the most terrifying thing.  He pulled Jyana closer to him and scowled.  _Now I'm really glad I killed him.  To think, he raped an 8-year-old._

_Revenge is an evil thing, Obi-Wan.  Be careful._

_I will.  I'll just protect you… forever._

Jyana involuntarily rested on Obi-Wan and leaned closer to him.  She allowed herself to be pulled to him in his arms.  She closed her eyes and found herself drifting away into sleep, peacefully and comfortably.  _How does he do that to me?_

_I love you…_

_Thanks… I think._


	13. Chapter Eleven

**~Chapter Eleven~**

Keldin stood alone in the shadows of the Theed palace in which Queen Amidala had lived.  _Jaina's been gone too long with Obi-Wan.  I hope she's all right because if she isn't, Obi-Wan's going to have Hell to pay._

He had had a very bad dream the night before…__

_Then the Queen of the planet in full make-up but only a handmaiden robe on came rushing up towards a bewildered Keldin.  Very soon, she had slammed him up against the wall.  "Where's Anakin?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"What'd you do to him?"  
"I told you, I don't know."_

_"How come I don't believe you?"_

_"He went with Wokki, that's all I know."_

_She looked back over her shoulder to a single handmaiden was standing aloft.  He thought he saw a smirk on her handmaiden's face, but he couldn't tell because of her robe that concealed everything.  The handmaiden nodded her head and Amidala let him go._

_Keldin took a deep breath.  Darn.  I wish she'd stick around a little longer for me instead of that bastard Anakin, he thought as she turned around to leave._

_The handmaiden turned her head around to look at him.  That startled Keldin.  The thought that someone else could hear his thoughts freaked him out.  He doubted that she was looking at him because of the thought he had though.  No one could read his mind unless he let them, and he hadn't let anyone recently._

While Keldin was off in his own little world, feeling very glad that Anakin was nowhere around, Obi-Wan came into the palace carrying Jyana in his arms.  Jyana must have passed out or something because she couldn't walk on her own.

Keldin, didn't notice Obi-Wan and Jyana come in, but he did notice Wokki coming in a little later.  

Wokki pondered aloud upon entering.  "What's wrong with Jyana?"  He then made his way over there to check out things.

Keldin's eyes widened as he looked over there.  The way Obi-Wan was checking out Jyana infuriated him and he quickly stalked over to them.

Wokki looked up at the concerned Obi-Wan hoping to grab his attention before Keldin did by a smack in the back of the head.  It was no use.  Obi-Wan was so absorbed with worry for Jyana that he couldn't see anything else.  Keldin made his way over and smacked him hardly on his head.

"It wasn't my fault," was all Obi-Wan could say.

"But you didn't stop it anyway, so it's still your fault."

_Isn't it always?_

Keldin only nodded his response.

"Can't we all just get along?" the ewok pleaded.

Obi-Wan thought, _I'd like to, while Keldin smiled as he shook his head.  __Never._

Soon Keldin was pushed away from behind and Obi-Wan shoved away as well by the handmaiden that had yet again hid herself from sight so no one truly knew who she was.  "Move aside," she said forcefully.

The ewok backed away quickly, recognizing the handmaiden now kneeling next to Jyana.

"What are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Do you want help?"

"Yeah, but who are…?"

"Do you want me to help?"  
"Of course, but…"

"I can't help if you keep pestering me and disturbing my concentration."

"She's right Obi-Wan, so back away," Keldin said with glee.

She flashed Keldin an angry look.  "You ain't helping much either so back off!"

That frightened Keldin a little.  But what frightened him the most were those bright blue eyes.  He had never seen such pretty eyes.  _Aren't handmaiden's supposed to look very similar to the Queen?  The Queen has dark brown eyes, but this handmaiden does not.  That's enigmatic.  He had no clue why he was feeling this way when he had only seen her eyes and heard some of her thoughts which were now concentrated on the Healing powers of the Force.  He had never even felt this way about the Queen._

Jyana's eyes fluttered open.  "Syerré?" she asked.

"Just be quiet and rest Jyana.  I know exactly what you need."  She reached out with her hand and a bag flew across the room to her.  She made a motion with her finger and a small bottle came out of the bag and floated in the air in front of her.  She made another motion with her finger and the bottle opened and a single capsule came out and she took it in her hand and gave it to Jyana.  Syerré made another motion with her hand and a small glass of water appeared and Jyana took it and drank the capsule down without any question.

Before Obi-Wan could ask what was wrong with Jyana, Syerré addressed him, "Now carry Jyana to her room because she needs to rest and she can't walk on her own because she's still too weak.  Now don't pull and romantic bah-humbug mess or else you'll have to face the ultimate smack down.  You understand?"

_I really like this girl, Keldin thought._

Syerré looked in his direction.  _You don't deserve me._

_Huh?_

Obi-Wan nodded his agreement to Syerré's instruction and carried Jyana off with Wokki following to keep him in check.

"What was wrong with her?" Keldin asked.

"That's not your concern.  I have to go."

"But…"

"I must go."  She quickly left the room leaving Keldin to his own thoughts.

A while later Keldin had returned to the Theed hangar from Otoh Gunga, where he had stashed his ship that he was constructing.  He decided that it needed some more work.  Keldin, after a lot of great thought, decided to make it a group effort to help him finish the construction of his ship, with his instruction and surveillance of course.  He decided it would get his mind from wandering to the blue-eyed girl and back on Amidala because he knew her.  He also hoped that it would get Obi-Wan's mind off of Jyana.  So far it seemed as if it was working.

Jaden and Wokki were working together on the wiring of the hyperdrive. Obi-Wan was busy shining and polishing the outside of the ship.  Keldin was quickly moving from one part of the ship to another, making sure everything was working all right and that his helpers were not doing any damage to his ship.

"This ship is really high tech," Obi-Wan remarked to himself like he was Anakin, thinking of how Anakin would respond to the ship, "I didn't know a ship could be formatted to change into different modes like subs and then into hyperspace."

"I didn't think so either," he replied to hiself, "Obviously Keldin had knowledge of things we've never considered."  Sometimes talking to himself helped his lonliness at times be alright.

"Yeah.  Are you all right Master?  You don't look too good."

"I'm fine my Padawan.  Thanks for your concern."

Keldin looked at Obi-Wan's sad expression.  _Oh darn.  He's still thinking about her._

Obi-Wan stopped what he was doing and thought to himself, _I've got to ask her to marry me._

_Don't even think about it, Keldin quickly sent to him._

Obi-Wan brushed the warning from Keldin away and continued his pondering over how to pop the question, so to speak, to Jyana.

"Hey Jaden, could you do something for me?" Keldin yelled to him.

There was no change of expression at all between Keldin and Jaden so Obi-Wan thought that it had something to do with the ship.  Jaden came down out of the ship, Wokki following to watch for he knew what was going on, walked behind Obi-Wan and smacked him in the back of the head and then walked back to what he was doing.  Obi-Wan just looked at Keldin and glared at the faint smirk that resided on the tall young man.  _Thanks, Keldin sent to Jaden.  All the space punk did was resume working.  The ewok walked in and started working on the same thing Obi-Wan had been doing for the Jedi had ceased to work._

Jyana entered and just stood there aloft, staring at her brother's ship, which she herself thought was ugly, but she said nothing.  Keldin saw Jyana before Obi-Wan realized that she was even nearby.  He called out to her; "You want to help?"

"On the ugly ship?"

He glared at her and said nothing.

She looked at her possessive little brother and sighed, "Sure.  Why not?"

"Then make yourself useful and get to work."

She went over to what Wokki had been working on and started tinkering with it.  Since the polishing was done, he had started meddling with some of the wiring under Keldin's previous instruction even though he didn't like for other people to even get close to the intricate wiring of his expensive inventions.

Keldin briefly looked up from his own work and noticed Obi-Wan staring at his sister.  _Don't even think about it, he sent._

Obi-Wan ignored Keldin.  He knew he had to ignore the little brother if he even wanted a chance with his sister.  He walked over to where Jyana was working and leaned against Keldin's ship, not noticing the fuming Keldin.  Obi-Wan stared at Jyana, trying to catch her eyes, which were focused instead at what she was doing.  Figuring he wasn't going to get her to look at him he decided to go ahead and get what was in out while he could.  "Hey Jyana," he started.

"Hello," was all she said without looking up.

He stifled down all his nervous heart that he could and said as calmly and casually as he could, "Will you marry me?"

"No!"  It hadn't come from Jyana, Obi-Wan knew.  That had come from Keldin instead.  Jyana gave her brother a quick glare and then looked back at what she had been doing and stared intently at it, saying nothing.

Obi-Wan just waited, patiently it seemed but inside he was getting even more nervous than he had been before he had even asked her the question that had changed everything.

There were footsteps walking down the platform of the ship.  As he came out completely of the ship, Jaden looked back at them, looked from one to another then from one to another continuously.  Suddenly, the possible future of them hit him so hard that it caused him to fall over laughing.  That one action caused Keldin to glare at Jaden because to the brother of the woman in question, this was not funny.

Jyana was still focused on what she was doing.  Obi-Wan now was looking at her nervously, slightly disturbed by Jaden's laughter and slightly scared by the way Keldin was looking at him.  Jyana then broke the silence that otherwise was only filled by Jaden's laughter and said, "Look, Obi, I'm sorry.  I can't marry you.  Not now."  
"Not ever," Keldin stated.

"Look," she said giving Keldin a quick glare then Obi-Wan a sideways glance, "I ain't ready and I'd much rather be friends okay?"

Jaden stopped laughing and walked back up the ship's ramp and continued his work.  It had seemed as if he had wiped any remnant of hysterical laughter from his existence.

Obi-Wan shook his head, unbelieving that Jyana was telling exactly what she felt.  He sensed she was still fighting the truth of her own feelings.  Jyana didn't say anything else.  _I've gotta ask her again later, Obi-Wan thought to himself, trying to guard his thoughts._

Keldin got up behind Obi-Wan and grabbed his arm and dragged him away from his ship.  "If you are going to compromise your integrity by trying to get my sister to do something of that nature with you, you can get the…" There was a large crash and explosion as Jaden fell out of the ship down the ramp screaming.  "…Away from my ship!"

Obi-Wan sheepishly left the area as quick as he could, but he looked back sadly at Jyana, who didn't even look up.

A shell shocked Jaden helplessly moaned, "Hey can I get some help over here?"

Wokki walked back in the hangar, looked back at Obi-Wan with a sad look, and went to help the electrocuted Jaden out.

When Obi-Wan was out of sight, Jyana muttered to her still fuming brother, "You overdid it."

"Yeah, so, you're still not marrying him."  
"Keep thinking that."  _It may just happen._

"No it won't."  
"You're right.  At least not yet."

"Not ever."

Jyana just stared at the ship, not really seeing what she was doing.  _I hope you're right Keldin._

Obi-Wan stood outside the hangar and looked back in longing to be with Jyana, yet not with her like she was now, but with her and loving her openly and have her not fight him.  He knew that as long as Keldin stood in the way, he couldn't even get close to her.  He then noticed she was talking to that brother of hers.  _I hope I don't lose her because of him.  I don't want to hate Keldin but I can't help it.  He won't let Jaina make up her own mind._

"Obi-Wan, are you okay?" a familiar voice called to him.

He turned around and found himself face to face with Padmé.  But she hadn't addressed him in her regal voice.  She had addressed him with her normal voice the one she used when she wasn't decked out as Queen.  Some reason the idea of "Padmé" talking to him in the full Queen Amidala attire and make-up was kind of calming.  Besides, maybe she could help him out.  "No, Your Majesty," he addressed, " I'm not okay."

"What happened?"

"I asked Jyana to marry me."

"And…"

"Keldin said no first and then she turned me down."

"It figures."  
"What?"

"That Keldin would do that.  He's awfully protective of his big sister."  
"I noticed."

"If there's anything I can do to help you, let me know."  
"I don't know of anything you can do to help."  
"I could distract Keldin and talk to Jyana about this."  
"If Jyana's going to marry me, she has to want to."

"She does.  She's only scared of how it'll change your relationship."

"Well, so am I, but I'd rather be married to her than have this fear as my weakness."  
"And that could kill you."

"Yeah."

"The idea of getting Keldin out of the way is tempting though, isn't it?"   

"Quite so.  That's what I'm scared of most because I don't really want to be at odds with my own brother-in-law.  You shouldn't distract him though.  He's probably doing what he believes is right for his sister."

"Something you don't agree with."  
"True."

"I don't agree with it either, but I guess he's the big brother that she needs."  
"At least he really is her brother.  If he wasn't, I'd think there were ulterior motives and I would hate him more than I kind of do now."

Padmé Amidala nodded her agreement.  "He doesn't want to lose what he has left of his mother."

Obi-Wan nodded.  "I shouldn't change that.  I don't want to."

"But you will.  Maybe not much, but you will."  
Obi-Wan sighed.  "Maybe you're right.  I just can't go on loving Jyana like I do and not marrying her."

Padmé stood on her tip-toes as best she could and gave Obi-Wan a sisterly kiss on the cheek saying, "Good luck."

He gave her a hug and bent to kiss her cheek as well in return saying, "Thanks."

As Padmé left him alone to his thoughts, Obi-Wan had one ridiculous thought stuck in his mind, _Glad that make-up of hers doesn't rub off._

_Excuse me? Came shooting through Obi-Wan's mind from the direction of the tall dark-haired menace._

_I'd really wish he'd leave me alone._

_Not as long as you're tormenting my sister and me.  
Obi-Wan then looked back at a scowling Keldin who was staring in his direction.  __We'll just see who wins this fight._

_It's a challenge then._

It was a few days later that Jyana found herself in a large garden in the territory of the Theed Palace.  She could hear the waterfalls in the distance.  Keldin had ran off a while ago and dived from the top of one to the bottom.  Jyana thought he was nuts, but who was she to control her own brother.  He seemed to try to control her but she could not control him, which wasn't totally fair.  But when had life become fair?  Not since she had been alive and probably not even before she had even been anything at all.

Keldin walked into the garden to retrieve his trenchcoat.  His tunic had its sleeves ripped off recently, because Jyana remembered seeing them before, but she did not question him.  She had learned not to.  He was still dripping wet from his lovely swim.  Jyana shook her head at the grinning young man.  She knew she would never understand her own brother and that it was probably not her business to.  If she ever figured him out, the whole aspect of him being around would cease to have its suspense.

Keldin picked up his lightsaber and twirled it around like he would a baton in a parade of celebration.  He did not ignite it for he didn't need to.  Jyana thought she sensed he was doing that because he was preparing for a fight.  "Keldin, what are you doing?" she asked him.

"Getting ready."  
"For what?"

"To fight Obi-Wan."  
"Why?"  
"I want to fight Obi-Wan!"

Jyana looked at Keldin in his eyes.  What she saw freaked her out.  This boy was seriously planning to fight Obi-Wan.  She knew for a fact that no matter how much older and better apt he was Obi-Wan Kenobi stood no chance against her brother.  If this fight took place, Keldin would surely kill Obi-Wan with no restraint or out of self-protection, and if that happened, she would lose them both, one to Death and the other to the Dark Side, and she couldn't let that happen.  It couldn't happen as long as she was alive and able to stop it.  No matter how much she couldn't marry Obi-Wan, she still couldn't face the possibility of him not being there or dead at the worst.  That slight realization made her go insane.  She couldn't love Obi-Wan, could she?  No she was only hallucinating.  Obi-Wan was just a good friend, nothing more, and nothing less, no matter what anyone tried to do or say.  Not even Keldin could take away her friendship with Obi-Wan.

Jyana took a seat on a bench away from her brother because he was beginning to scare her.  The she realized how much she truly hated being a Jedi and having these powers at the expense of others.  But her own power was not something she could run away from, no matter how much she wanted to.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was seeking Jyana Falson out at that time.  He was searching for her because he honestly couldn't fight himself anymore.  He would do whatever he could in order that Jyana Falson would become Jyana Kenobi, his wife.  If she would only stop fighting what even the Council believed was supposed to be, it would be easier for everyone to get along in life, except for maybe Keldin.

He entered the garden and saw her brother first, twirling around his lightsaber, which wasn't on.  _He thinks he's gonna fight me?  Fine.  If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he's gonna get._

Keldin spotted Obi-Wan coming and ceased his twirling and glared at him.  Obi-Wan said nothing to the young Jedi Knight.  He just looked around for Jyana.  Once spotted, that was where he headed.  He sat down next to Jyana and much more boldly asked, "Will you marry me?"

"I can't Obi-Wan."

"Now why is this?"

"I don't love you."

Obi-Wan shook his head.  "I can't believe that, Jyana.  Why can't you follow your heart?"  
"What would her heart know?" Keldin asked angrily.

"Everything you don't understand," Obi-Wan yelled at him displaying his unsheltered anger and frustration as well.

Jyana didn't look at the two men.  She just sat there looking at her own hands trying to think of what she was supposed to do to stop any bloodshed or death, the two things that she dreaded most in her life as a Jedi.

"Who do I have to fight in order to marry you, Jyana?" Obi-Wan asked standing up.  
Keldin ignited his lightsaber as fast as he could.  "Me!" he exclaimed before Jyana could even answer the question.

"I was asking your sister!"

"Never-the-less, you're going to have to fight me."

"No."  Both men looked back at Jyana who had rose from her sitting position.  She held her lightsaber before her as if offering it for inspection.  "Keldin, this isn't your fight.  It was never your fight.  This issue is between me and Obi-Wan and no one else."

"But I have to fight him!" Keldin protested.

"Well you don't.  And you won't."  She paused and looked at a confused Obi-Wan.  "Obi-Wan," she addressed him, "You have to fight me."

"What?" both Jedi responded.  They looked at each other, unsure of how to respond to this.  Obi-Wan's hand dropped from his lightsaber, which was still attached to his belt as he stated, "I can't fight you Jyana."

"You have before."

"But then I didn't know who you were."  
"Well that shouldn't matter.  You still must fight me."

"I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
"You won't.  If anyone would get hurt, it would be you."  
"I still can't fight you."  
"That's why he should fight me!" Keldin tried to put in.

"No Keldin.  It's my fight."

"But I'm your brother.  He doesn't have my approval for you to marry him."      

"I wouldn't care for your approval of anyone for me to marry.  Only my Daddy's opinion matters."

"And I've already got his," Obi-Wan muttered.

"But not mine," Keldin said.

"Obi-Wan still must fight me," Jyana stated with assurance.

"I can't fight you in a duel to the death, Jyana."

"It won't be to the death, Obi-Wan.  I can't kill you anymore than you can me."  
"Fine.  If you insist."  
"I do."  She ignited her double-bladed lightsaber and waited for Obi-Wan to ready himself physically and mentally to fight her.  She wanted this fight to be both fair and she also wanted to not let herself kill Obi-Wan, so she flipped off one of the blades, tore it off and tossed it aside.  She knew because of this fight she either had to marry Obi-Wan or lose him forever.  Whatever fate held, she didn't know, but she hoped that it was for both of their best.

Jyana made the first move when Obi-Wan was ready.  Keldin stood by for a while during the fight, just a tad disappointed that Jyana wouldn't let him fight Obi-Wan.  He didn't fully understand.  _I have a bad feeling about this.  If she handles this matter, Obi-Wan's bound to win, and I don't want to see that happen._

Obi-Wan decided that while he was fighting her was the best time to question her and why she wouldn't marry him.  "Why can't you listen to your heart?"  
"My heart doesn't think rationally."

"But it knows best."  
"No it doesn't.  It only hurts me."  
"Everything hurts, Jyana.  Just having to fight you hurts me."

"It hurts me too Obi-Wan.  More than you think."

Obi-Wan stalled his lightsaber.  "Then we shouldn't fight."

Jyana swung back at him.  "It is your destiny Obi-Wan, to fight for what you want."

"Jyana, the Force wills for you to marry me."

"Do you think I give a damn about what the Force wants?"  
"What?"

"I can't stand having this power.  It kills me."

"But you are a Jedi."

"This is a recent revelation Obi-Wan.  It took a long time for me to hate having these Jedi reflexes."

"I'm sorry Jyana."  Obi-Wan ceased fighting her again.  "I won't make you use them."

"It is not for you to decide whether I use my reflexes or not.  It's up to me."  She made a lunge at him and they continued fighting, Jyana more vigorously and Obi-Wan with everything he had in him.  He would've much rather fought Keldin, but Jyana had her reasons for this fight to take place.

"The Force is not your enemy, Jyana."

"But it gives me no sense of hope.  No reason to live.  Everyone I love dies around me and the Force can't explain why."

"Maybe it's not your business to know."

"I don't care.  I still want to."

There was silence between them for a while as they fought each other.  Keldin got fed up watching them so he walked of.  He left his trenchcoat where it originally was and went to go take another dive off a waterfall to get his mind off whatever it was that was bothering him.

The lightsaber crossed and Obi-Wan and Jyana's faces were very close to each other.  They looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment.  Jyana saw everything she needed to see in Obi-Wan's eyes to prove to her his motives were pure, and that alone startled her.  Was that exactly what she wanted?  She wasn't totally sure.  
"How about I give you something to live for?" Obi-Wan asked, sensing Jyana's walls were crumbling.

She pushed herself away.  "I don't want something to live for.  I want something I can die for."

He stared at her and closed his eyes briefly and reopened them and said, "But haven't you already found one when you wouldn't let Keldin fight me?"  
She blinked at him, stunned.  "What does that have to do about anything?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

She certainly did, and the realization made her lunge at him and fight even harder.  Obi-Wan knew now why he had to fight her.  It was her own will that wouldn't let her marry him.  It had absolutely nothing to do with Keldin no matter how much her brother wanted it to be up to him.  It was Jyana that Obi-Wan was fighting.  It was Jyana that Jyana was fighting.

Their lightsabers crossed yet again and they faced each other with the wind knocked out of them both.  They only looked into each other's eyes and said nothing.  There were no words to express anything anymore.

The lightsabers crashed to the ground, not ignited without heed.  Their owners didn't even realize exactly what was going on.  Nothing else existed.  Only Obi-Wan and Jyana were there, passion no longer hidden and neither fighting the other.  Time stood still.

It wasn't the usual peck that had usually passed between them.  Obi-Wan had finally got the chance to kiss her the way he had longed to since the day he realized he loved Jyana.  And finally, she wasn't fighting him.  And finally, Keldin was nowhere to be found.  Her hands, first grabbing at his face, were now cradling the back of his neck, longing to never let go.  His hands, also first grabbing her face to his, were now holding her about her waist possessively.  Their tongues were meeting for the first time, and it wouldn't be the last time.  It had seemed as if it was the end of the fighting.

They backed up from each other briefly, though not far.  Taking breaths as if they couldn't breathe, they looked at each other wordlessly.  Obi-Wan was stunned at what he saw reflected in Jyana's eyes.  He couldn't help but lean in for more.

It was then that Jyana realized what had happened, and she got frightened.  _Oh…  bloody hell…  She slapped Obi-Wan in the face just as he tried to kiss her again.  She broke away from the surprised and hurt Obi-Wan and screamed, "Don't you ever do that again!"_

"Jyana…" Obi-Wan choked out, surprised and hurt at the all so sudden change in behavior that she had.

"Don't you dare tell anyone that happened!"

"Jyana…"

"Just leave me alone!"  Jyana ran crying from the garden, fighting all the emotions now flooding her and drowning her in tears.

"Jyana…" was all Obi-Wan could say as he himself broke down and cried.  He fell to the ground on his knees and buried his face in his hands.  "Jyana…" He had thought the fighting was over.  _Why now is it worse?  Why now does the only thing I thought I lived for dart away from me crying?  Why must all hope dwindle?  Why does all hope seem lost?_

It wasn't going to get better.  Not for a long while.  Keldin appeared back in the garden seeing a crying Obi-Wan and two dropped lightsabers nearby.  Keldin's first thought was that Obi-Wan might have killed her (which would've made him kill him right there and then), but that was dismissed by the way he was crying.  Keldin grinned, _Ah good, she told him… but then a frown crossed his face when he noticed Jyana still running in the distance, also crying.  __Oh no he didn't…  Angrily he accosted Obi-Wan, "What did you do to her?"  
Obi-Wan sniffled and said not a word._

"You kissed her didn't you?"

Obi-Wan looked up at Keldin and muttered in pain, "_We kissed.  There is a difference."_

"You have some nerve.  Pulling that on my sister."

Obi-Wan put his head back in his hands and didn't respond a loud.  _If you only knew…_

"If I only knew what?"

"What your sister was really fighting?"

"I know what she's fighting!"

"What?"

_She cares deeply about you… I don't want to tell him, but I've got to.  His face showed his turmoil.  He sighed reluctantly and said, "She loves you."_

"Then why don't you let her marry me?"

"Because it's not right for her."

"What do you know?"

"You don't deserve her."

"And you do?"

"She's my sister."

"I love her!"

Keldin was startled at first but then responded, "Thank you!"

"What?"

"You're no longer lying about it."

"I never did."

"Sure.  I still don't like you any more than I did before."

"I don't care.  I really don't care.  Just leave me alone before you kill your own sister."

"What?"

"Just leave me alone."

Keldin stood there amazed at what Obi-Wan had said, then left, trying to figure out what he meant.  _I could never kill my sister.  I love her._

_Then let her make her own decisions._

Keldin looked back at Obi-Wan, who hadn't sent him anything.  It was that girl again, the blue-eyed handmaiden.  But she was nowhere to be seen.  Keldin left the premises, trying his best not to cry himself.  He couldn't show any weakness.  He knew what was now going to happen.


	14. Chapter Twelve

**~Chapter Twelve~**

_Oh Sun you set tonight_

_Along the grassy horizon._

_I hear the water falling_

_In the distance, I am done._

Jyana sat right next to one of the many waterfalls on the edge of Theed.  She let her legs hang down the edge and she stared down at the waters below.  She had considered jumping but if she did that, she would die, which would probably kill both Obi-Wan and Keldin at the same magnitude if her calculations were correct.  Other people would probably be able to survive that fall due to their swimming abilities, but since Jyana couldn't swim, if she jumped she would meet her death along with the deaths of a few others.

Syerré Diablé appeared beside her.  "Your brother is cute," was all she could say.

"I can't recommend him to you."

"Why is that?"

"He's like his father, he's bound to hurt you."

"Like you're hurt by Obi-Wan?"

"_That is self-inflicted," Jyana admitted.  She knew she could trust Syerré to know the truth because she probably already knew it already due to her telepathic skills.  Jyana also knew she could trust Syerré to tell her the truth, and that was all she really needed right now._

"A word of advice: get over that.  You two belong together."

Jyana looked up across the horizon.  When she looked behind her, Syerré was gone.

_I thought I could run away_

_From feelings I've felt forever._

_But I can't help but crumble._

_If I fought more, his heart I'll sever_

_I give up on this pride._

_I cannot fight it anymore._

_So what if I've failed my vows._

_Myself is who I must care for._

_I shall replace those vows_

_With ones to last for eternity._

_Promise my all to him._

_I never again shall hurt Obi._

Jaden passed by and looked down at Jyana.  He asked her, "You gonna jump down for a swim?"

"What?  Are you nuts?"

"That's what people tell me."

"I believe them.  No I'm not, Jaden."

"Okay, suit yourself."  He proceeded to dive off the cliff.  He then stopped mid air and turned around to lie on his back, and then proceeded his dive backwards.  Then he stopped again and just chilled there in the air, an angelic talent, proving to Jyana how nuts he was.

Jyana then thought on her little adopted brother, Han, and what he had recently told her before she was possibly departed from him forever.

_A wish my father made,_

_Grant it now I will_

_I shall give him my whole heart_

_And this gap I own I'll fill_

"You can't marry him Jyana," Keldin said walking by.

"Okay, I'll jump then."

"NO!"

"Why not, you wouldn't care."

"You know I would."

"Keldin, I've got to make my own mind up on this issue.  This _is my life you know."_

"I know.  I just don't want to see you hurt."

"Obi-Wan isn't the only guy that can hurt me."

"I know, but he's the only one I can protect you from right now."

"In your mind."

"What?"

"Just leave me alone…"

"Please Jyana…"

"Go join Jaden, I need to be alone."

Keldin looked down at a floating Jaden.  _Show off… just wait…  He looked back sadly at Jyana.  __I don't want to give up, but do I have to?  He shook his head, making sure that he didn't cry in front of her, and dove off of the cliff to the waters below, trying to get this whole issue from his mind._

Anything Keldin had told her did not deter her from making her final decision.

_He should know my thoughts._

_His love I no longer fear._

_I do love him, I always will._

_Obi, do you hear?_

_I've fought his love, my own, this long._

_However did I cope?_

_I hope Keldin won't hurt him…_

_Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope._

_Alone.  Finally alone.  As she sat on a cliff under the beautiful waterfall that Jyana sat near, only a few meters above her, Syerré curled up into a ball, retreating to the position that she had been in for 9 months about 22 years ago, and cried.  She didn't completely understand even why she was crying, but there she was, crying for someone whom she had never thought that she would ever cry for.  __Why him?  He will only hurt me… It was the job for men to hurt the women who could ever possibly love them.  __All men are the same.  But is he different?  Could he be different?  Jyana said he was like his father.  His father hurt his mother.  He will only hurt me… And that was true.  It had not been long since Syerré realized this, realized that Jyana knew the truth and told it, even when she did not herself know of what she spoke.  __Keldin, was he?  No.  Ever since she as born, Syerré felt a gift, a power she held within herself.  She was strong, stronger than many in her own clan, Diablé, a clan among the angels known for strength.  She was strong enough to do anything and not be overpowered by guilt thinking that what she had done was wrong, even when by most societies standards it was.  But this, what ever this was, this could break down all parts of her soul and she knew it.  __Why him?  He was, is, a dork.  All of that love for Jyana and yet he still hurts her; he doesn't know her._

The crying burned her face.  It flowed down her cheeks in flames, hot tears, burning away flesh it seemed, making her dry and in pain.  _Why is it that whenever I cry these tears hurt me more than any man could?  As she listened to the water rushing before her, a picture to her of what her eyes were really doing, she wondered about this young man Keldin.  __Keldin Hiswe, for that was the name that echoed through her mind.  He didn't even know his last name yet, but she did, although she had never met him until just recently.  Why she knew these things, she didn't know.  It was another one of her gifts, knowing what things would happen before they even did, or even before the partakers of these things even knew they existed.  But there were some things that even she couldn't see, and mostly those had to do with her own future.  __Could he understand?  No.  He couldn't.  No one could.  I don't even understand myself.  She was honest.  Brutally honest, even when it hurt her, but if she told him, it would kill him._

Syerré thought back to her life before this.  Before she had come to Naboo for sanctuary away from the unbearable pain.  When she visited her home on Diablé, a moon of Iego, away from the training in Coruscant for the position of Jedi Healer, he had hurt Syerré.  _Not Keldin, but Adkda.  Adkda Davoe was Syerré's first love, and when she found out he didn't love her, couldn't love her, ever, it had killed her.  It had killed her in the worst way she could ever think possible.  Was she open to be hurt by yet another man?  __No.  Not this time.  Her once bright green eyes and hair had both turned blue when Adkda had left, left her alone and crying, a piece of her gone that she could never get back; would never get back.  A sparkly blue that sparkled when she was happy but sparkled even more when brimmed with tears.  They shown bright as a bright sky after a thunderstorm, and could easily melt anyone's heart when given just one look, any look, under the correct circumstances.  What would happen if she lost her heart again?  Would she die?  __But Keldin? Yes Keldin.  Syerré knew he loved her already, despite fears and uncertainty.  Even though he truly felt that he wanted Padmé, he really didn't.  Syerré lost her heart to those looks on his face, that smile, __those eyes, that unity she felt with him though she did not know why.  Maybe it was not her business to know why.  The Force knew and she had to leave it all up to that.  She had to give up her own uncertainty.  She didn't want to, but it was too late.  Way too late.  She had already fell for this person that she didn't know too much about, this person who was too concerned about his sister and hating the man that would become his brother-in-law, too concerned in the matters of inanimate objects and too concerned with hating Anakin, the man who would always have Padmé's heart, even though the young padawan was not with his master at this time.  __How would he even care about a measly little handmaiden?  He would, someday.  He already does.  As she realized that it was too late and that she would love him forever she closed her eyes and cried._

_Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope._

It echoed through his mind.  _Is that truly possible?  After all that pain that had been inflicted in his direction, for her to say that so soon to him._

_Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope._

_I only wish that were true…  That was when a tired and sad looking Jyana entered into the garden once again and sat herself far away from where he was.  She sat down on the bench again.  __She looks like she's been in a battle.  Oh, right, with me… with herself… I hope that lightsaber didn't cut her again… oh wait, it was with me, still._

_Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope._

_Is she really saying that?_

There was no answer, but Obi-Wan Kenobi had an all of a sudden burning desire to ask her again to marry him.  He was scared that she was still going to say no, but he told himself this was it.  This was the absolute last time he was going to bother to ask her to marry him.  He also told himself that if she said no, that he would leave Theed and get away from her as far as he could, or go into seclusion like he had when she had left him the first time.  It hurt every time she said no, but it couldn't hurt anymore than it already did.

He got up from his place on the ground and walked over to the seated Jyana.  She didn't look up at him, but he didn't care.  He got down on his right knee for the effect of giving up, and asked, "Jyana, will you please marry me."

"Yes."

That took him off guard.  "What?"  
"I said yes you idiot," she said looking at him with a smirk on her face laughing at him.

"You said yes?"  He was still surprised.

All she did was nod her head.  She took a deep breath and lifted his chin to look her in her eyes and said completing a thought that she'd had for the longest time:

"It's hard for me to say this, Obi.

I do love you.

And no matter what anyone says,

 I will marry you."

"You will?"

"I love you."  
"I love you, Jyana."  And with that, Obi-Wan stood up, lifted Jyana to her feet and kissed her the way he had dreamed since he realized that she was old enough to marry him.

A slightly annoyed and wet Keldin entered the garden only to find Obi-Wan and Jyana in their passionate embrace.  He stared at them for a brief moment and then angrily stalked back out.  All of a sudden, all you could hear was a loud, rage-filled scream pierce through the air.  Then there was a loud crunch like something ran into something.  But what could be heard and what actually happened are two completely different things.  

Jyana and Obi-Wan backed up a little from each other just in time to see Keldin walking back into the garden.  He still had an angry look on his face, yet it was compounded with a sense of sorrow.  _I'll never except this… "Uh, could we get a couple mechanical droids over there to fix that hole in the wall?" he asked._

Obi-Wan just looked at Jyana a little scared of Keldin.  She just smiled a little and shook her head.  "You get your own droid, Keldin.  It's your own mess."

"I don't know where one is, though."

"Well then it's your problem, then, isn't it?  That should teach you not punch holes into walls."

Keldin just glared at her in response and said not a word.  _She could at least help a little…_

"Can't you see I'm a little bit busy right now?"

"That's what I was afraid of?"

Obi-Wan just cocked his eyebrow and removed his arms from around Jyana and she did likewise.  When they were apart, Obi-Wan just took her hand and wove his fingers through hers.  All Keldin saw was their hands.  Anger soared through him especially because he knew he couldn't do a thing to stop it and have her change her mind about marrying this man.  Keldin just looked away and said nothing.  The _only good thing about this whole situation being that Obi-Wan did not rub it in his face._

Jaden walked into the garden and asked, "Did someone get a repair droid for that hole in the wall over there yet?"

"No," Keldin responded.

"Good, because I just sent for one."

"I knew there was a reason for you being around.  Not even my own sister would send for one."  
"That's because I knew what caused it," she responded while rolling her eyes at her little brother.

"What's going on here?" Jaden curiously asked.

"Can't you tell?" Keldin responded angrily because he still didn't want to accept the truth of the matter.

Jaden looked from Obi-Wan to Jyana to their entwined hands and then back to Keldin.  "I have an idea, but it would be better if someone told me so I didn't have to guess all the time."

Since Keldin didn't want to say it and Obi-Wan wanted a chance to boast the matter he was the most proud of, he said, "Jyana and I are going to get married."

There was a growl that emerged through the throat of Keldin.  Jaden on the other hand looked between the engaged couple and exclaimed, "No way!"  They just nodded in unison and Keldin just growled some more.  Jaden pondered over the situation for awhile and then fell over laughing hysterically.

"Well Jaden sure says a lot, doesn't he?" Jyana said laughing herself.

Obi-Wan just smiled and kissed her on the forehead in response, thus causing Keldin's growling to both intensify and continue.  He then mentioned to Jyana, "We need to go tell someone."

"Wokki… you can't forget the ewok."

"Oh right."

"Syerré, Rabé, Sabé, and the rest of the handmaidens need to know too."

"Maybe I should leave it up to you to tell people."

She laughed.  "I won't beat you up over it, don't worry."

"That's good."

_That's bad.  I'd like to see her beat up Obi-Wan for some reason, Keldin thought._

Jyana looked at the two young men and said, "See y'all later."  She and Obi-Wan left the garden to go back into the palace, hand in hand.

While Keldin snarled and glared after them, Jaden just looked up at the sky, noticing the dark, unfriendly clouds.  _Hmmm, this looks inviting, he thought._

It started raining, causing Keldin to grumble and start moving for shelter.  There was then a flash of lightning striking nearby.  As thunder roared through the air, Jaden exclaimed, "All right!"  He took the silver chain from around his neck and threw it into the air.  Lightning struck the chain and arks to the silver bands around his boots.  He draws his lightsaber only for the effect of showing off to Keldin and it flashed on, shining brighter than ever.

Keldin was impressed for once.  "Wow!  Can you teach me that?"

Jaden grinned.  "First things first, you've got to learn to respect rain, at least in times of thunderstorms."

"It's not that I don't respect rain, it's just that I hate it."

"Well I do too so don't worry."  Jaden then handed Keldin the silver chain and said, "Now it's not difficult but you my find it quite shocking."

"Why else would you conceive I would want to learn it then?"

Jaden shrugged and just began his instruction.

A couple weeks later, Jyana found herself anticipating the very minutes that the Jedi Council was supposed to show up.  They were coming to give their congratulations and blessings to the couple and Master Mace Windu was going to go with them to the Sanctuary Moon of Endor to perform their modest ceremony.  Jyana had to go to Endor to get married because she had promised the ewoks that she would.  She also promised that she would have her first child there as well.  She wished that Keldin would go with them but he was being rude about the whole issue.  He was the only family she had left and the least he could do would be to support them.  It hurt that he couldn't.  All Keldin could think of was how much he didn't want her to marry.  _What is he scared of?  She wanted him to give her away because her father was dead and couldn't, but that probably wouldn't happen._

Somehow Anakin had returned… and that did not please Keldin at all.

She had put her princess dress on again, mainly because she knew Obi-Wan liked it.  Keldin walked by her and saw his sister in that dress again.  _Damn it, he thought again.  He then saw Anakin and Wokki, working on Obi-Wan's ship in the hangar.  __Good, they're not touching my ship.  They'd better stay away from it or else._

Jyana looked at her seething brother.  "Keldin, will you please come to Endor with us?"  
"I'll think about it."

"But Keldin…"

"Look Jyana, I don't want to see you marrying him."  
"But why?"  
"I don't like him."  
"What are you afraid of?"  
Keldin remained silent and stared at his ship.  Finally he said quietly, "I don't want to lose you."  
"Why do you think I want you there?"  
"I can't give you away willingly."

"It would mean a lot to me."  
"It would signify me losing you."

"You will never lose me, Keldin.  I don't want to lose you either, and I believe I would lose you before you would lose me."  
_Don't cry.  Don't cry, Keldin told himself.  "I just want to keep you safe, you're my sister, and I swore to myself long ago to protect you."  
Jyana just looked up at her little brother seeing for once the look in his eyes.  __He does care for me.  So I've got two men looking after me?  Wow.  I never knew the depths of Keldin's heart.  I still don't completely but I now at least get a glimpse.  She touched him on his shoulder.  "I'll be all right, Keldin.  I'll be all right."  
His eyes flickered with something unintelligible as he stared off towards his ship. Anakin and Wokki had completed what they had been doing on Obi-Wan's ship and were walking out of the hangar towards the brother and sister.  Wokki looked squared at Jyana, "I don't think Obi-Wan's ship could handle going to Endor.  Keldin's ship is better apt."  
"What did you do to my ship?" Keldin asked angrily addressed to Wokki while staring intently at Anakin._

"Sheesh Keldin, calm down," Jyana said with her hand up on his shoulder, "They didn't do a thing to your ship."  
"All I am saying was that your ship looks more capable of handling Endor's terrain," Anakin stated.  

"My ship is not going to Endor," Keldin stated not changing the tone of his voice.

Jyana sadly looked down at the floor, hurt by the certainty in Keldin's voice.

"Obi-Wan's ship couldn't touch down close enough to the village because of it's size and shape.  Your ship would be able to do that," Wokki replied calmly.

"When did you take Obi-Wan's ship to Endor?" Jyana asked with amazement.

"When you and Obi-Wan had that mission."  
"I told y'all not to do anything major while I was gone."  
"We didn't!"  
"Mmm, hmm, another kid I presume young ewok?  Nothing different," Jyana stated.

"Maybe you'll come back pregnant this time," Wokki stated with glee.

Jyana only blushed while Keldin growled beside her.  "You're pushing it Wokki.  I seriously doubt it.  Mother didn't get pregnant easily until after Jamyn and I were conceived so I may take a while."

"Whatever."  
"I wonder if Padmé is like that," Anakin pondered aloud.

"What?" Keldin exclaimed.

"Oh nothing.  I was just wondering aloud to myself again."  
"You were wondering the wrong thing."

_Oh no, he's in one of those moods again, Wokki thought.  He looked at Jyana, noticed her worry and fear for her little brother in her eyes, and realized she shared the same thought._

"Well, I'm going to marry Amidala," Anakin stated cockily.

"Like Hell you are!" Keldin yelled while reaching in the front of his jacket and placing his hand on one of his two disconnected lightsabers.

"And you can't stop me either."

Keldin grabbed the lightsaber and then his other one as well and put them together.  "I may have to!"

"Keldin stop!" Jyana screamed trying to pull her brother away from a cocky Anakin.  "This is not how you deal with it."  
"I just lost you.  Do you think I want to lose her?"  
"You never had her!"

Keldin seethed.  "This isn't your fight, J.  Back up before you get hurt."

"Keldin, please."  
"I have to fight him!"  
"Please!"  
Anakin sensed Keldin's anger and withdrew his own lightsaber wanting to be ready in case Keldin attacked him.

"Please Keldin!"  
Keldin gently pushed his sister aside.  "You stopped me from fighting the Master, but you can't stop me from fighting the Padawan."

Keldin approached Anakin and said something rather vulgar to him.  Anakin said something back that was similar in magnitude and Keldin cut at him with his double-bladed lightsaber.  Jyana just stood there watching, tears welling up in her eyes.  _And I can't do anything.  Wokki walked up beside her.  "There was nothing you could do."  
"I know that… and I hate it."  
"But you can't change fate."_

"I don't like seeing my little brother make wrong decisions.  It kills me every time."  
Someone grabbed her arm.  "Anakin!" he screamed.  Anakin looked at him but had to maintain fighting for he didn't want to be killed in a not so pleasant manner.

Jyana muttered to her fiancé, "It's not completely Anakin's fault."

"I see."  Obi-Wan pulled her to him.

"I couldn't do anything to stop it."  
"Don't worry sweetie, it'll be all right."

"I don't want Keldin to suffer."  
"You have to let him go, Jyana, just like he has to let you go."  
"You don't understand, Obi-Wan."  
"You're right.  I don't, but that doesn't mean what I said isn't relevant."  He kissed her on her head.

She didn't reply.  She didn't know what to say, so she didn't.  Jyana just relied on Obi-Wan to give her comfort.  It didn't help much when it was her brother she was worried about.  She loved her brother, and worried about his safety, just like he did hers, but unlike Keldin was with her, she was powerless to stop it.  _Why must my brother always make bad decisions and I always have to bail him out?  I can't take it anymore.  I do love him, but I can't change him.  That's probably not my job.  Death sounds so sweet but I guess I don't want to kill Obi-Wan or Keldin in that process.  I give up.  She didn't watch the fight.  She couldn't.  She was afraid to._

Keldin glared over at Obi-Wan holding Jyana for a brief moment, and then resumed fighting Anakin with the same ferocity, and intensified the fighting with every blow.

Padmé entered the room with her flock of handmaidens.  She was wearing the same style of dress that Jyana was except hers was a magenta color while Jyana's was purple.  The handmaidens matched her only they wore white jumpsuits under blue instead of a dress.  The handmaidens wore nothing to conceal their identity.  Syerré stood out with her blue hair strands but she was wearing brown eye contacts.

Padmé stared at the two fighting Jedi.  _I am disappointed.  What does this portray?  The idea of two fighting Jedi is appalling, even if the issue is trivial.  It has to be about me… Anakin's going to get it.  Anakin paused due to the evil eye from the Queen.  __It ain't my fault, he mouthed to her.  Keldin, sensing this was his chance, made a quick cut at Anakin at which the latter demonstrated his speed by blocking.  __Okay, so it's all Keldin's fault.  Typical._

Jaden had been sitting there in a corner the whole time watching the fight with a contemplative look.  He tapped his fingers impatiently and looked at his silver wristwatch.  He then got up from his spot and walked up the wall and stood still on the ceiling.  He chilled there for a while.  While the fighting didn't stop, he walked back down and retook his chair and resumed his impatience.

It was amazing at how Anakin handled the fight.  Keldin was better trained and older and seemed to have more power, but Anakin's speed was his ally.  Obi-Wan saw his Padawan block moves that he would've never anticipated.  Jyana had been right, Keldin would've killed Obi-Wan if they had fought, but Keldin was surely no match for the "Chosen One."   There was no way Keldin would ever win this fight.

All of a sudden, a group of cloaked people came from the Theed hangar.  "Keldin!" came a gravely, familiar, yet angry voice.  Jaden fell back in his chair from shock.

_Oh no, he's gonna get it._

_He's gonna get it good._

The two young men stopped fighting and turned to face the entire Jedi Council.  Anakin stated aloud, "It ain't my fault."

"Well you started it," Keldin muttered.

"Need speak you two do not," Master Yoda addressed both of them, "Appreciate your fighting the girl does not.  Does not the Council either.  Of who's fault it is, I do know."  Yoda nodded at Syerré.  All she did was smirk.  She didn't need to make a gesture with her hand like Jyana had, but her power was noticed immediately.  Keldin collapsed to the floor, writhing in pain.

"I didn't do it that time," Jyana claimed.  
"I wondered if you were the only one that did that," Wokki stated.

"That girl likes him.  They only do that if they like him," Obi-Wan muttered to himself.

"Oh really?"  
"You liked me didn't you?"  
"You want me to do that again?"

He shook his head, winced, and mentally blocked himself.  "I think I'll pass."  
"You sure?"

"Pretty sure."

"Okay, suit yourself."

Once Keldin started trying to get up, Yoda hobbled over to him and grabbed him by his ear.  "Talk to you I must.  Anger, you must learn to control."

"Ow, ow, ow," was all Keldin said as he was dragged out into a different room.  It was a hilarious sight, for everyone but Keldin, a little guy dragging a rather large guy out of the room by his ear.

Padmé looked at Anakin.  "What did you do to provoke Keldin's anger?"

"I said I was going to marry you."  
"You are?"  
"If you want me to."  
"Okay."

Anakin grew very excited and exclaimed, "YES!"

_NO!  Keldin moaned in a different room._

"Don't worry, Anakin," Syerré stated to him, "I'll handle Keldin.  Soon he'll be completely out of your way."  _I hope…_

Anakin shrugged.  "I think the Council was going to do that."

"You're right.  Then I'll get my chance."

"Don't hurt him too bad, Syerré, he's only a little boy," Jyana stated with a smirk.

"Whatever.  J, he may be your little brother, but he sure ain't no little boy."

"I still view him as one because our mother would."

"Whatever.  You're the big sister.  I do hope you and Obi-Wan have a great time."

"So do I," Obi-Wan said with a smile.

Master Mace Windu walked up to them and asked, "Have we found your escort to Endor yet?"

"No, I don't think so," Obi-Wan responded.

"Obi-Wan's ship isn't good for Endor," Wokki stated joining the conversation.

"Hmmm.  Yoda told me that it was up to him," Mace pondered aloud.

Jyana looked at him.  _Yoda's going to make Keldin go.  Darn, I wanted Keldin to willingly escort me down the aisle.  Oh well, I guess this will have to do.  "I'm guessing Yoda is making sure that I'm going to have someone to escort me down the aisle and give me away, but unwillingly."_

"Looks that way.  I'm glad you finally stopped fighting."  
"I couldn't take it anymore."

"You've made a wise decision."  
"I hope so."  
"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Obi-Wan asked trying to act offended.

"You take it however you want."  He just smiled and pulled her to kiss her.  She tried to push away shyly.  "Not in front of everyone Obi."

"Oh, why not?"

Keldin reentered.  "I can give you many reasons."

"Of which you cannot act on, Keldin," Mace warned him raising an eyebrow.

_Damn it!_

"Agree on this the Council does.  Your punishment you must face young Keldin," Yoda stated walking in behind his previous student.

He just hung his head angrily but said nothing.  _Damn it!!!  Damn it!!!_

"Keldin," Mace said, "Your punishment is…"

Jaden was chilling in the hangar just looking over the ships when a loud, "NO!" came piercing through the palace.  Jaden just contemplated the situation for a moment then said happily, "We're going to Endor!"


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**~Chapter Thirteen~**

"You're going to lose it," Jaden stated to a scowling Keldin who was manning the controls of his ship.  The ship was totally completed so it could make a trip like this, only Keldin didn't quite like the occasion.

Obi-Wan and Jyana were in the back of the ship counseling with Mace Windu.  Wokki was in the cockpit helping out wherever needed.  Keldin was grateful he didn't have to take too many people to Endor and only one ewok.  He couldn't think he would've been able to handle any more bodies.  He could hardly stand those with him.  _No one seems to understand what I am losing.  No one really seems to care._

Even though he was most of the time, this time, Jaden was no help.  "You're going to lose it," he said, "You're about to lose it.  You're going to…" All of a sudden, Keldin smacked Jaden, making him fall to the floor.  While Jaden just lay there on the floor he said looking up at Keldin, "Told you so."

Keldin just growled and resumed his piloting.

"Now Keldin," Mace ridiculed walking in, "Contain your anger."  
"You're not my Master."  
"I am now."  
"Master Windu," Jaden responded after Wokki had helped him up, "I'll take responsibility for that last time.  I provoked him."  
"Thank you for your honesty, Jaden."  
"Keldin's in enough trouble.  I didn't think he needed anymore."  
"Thank you," Keldin stated sadly.  Then a sudden realization hit him.  "Are Obi-Wan and Jyana alone?"  
"No, I'm right here," Obi-Wan stated appearing from behind Mace Windu.

"Where's J?"

"In meditation."  
"Oh."

"I decided to respect Keldin and not make him pissed off at me while he's being so kind in taking us to Endor."  
"That's good."

"There's Endor," Wokki said when they got out of hyperspace.  _Ekoko, here we come._

"There'll be one wild party when we get there," Jaden stated.

_Great, Keldin thought to himself, __Just great._

It was nighttime in the village that had raised Jyana for 4 years of her life, starting right after she left Obi-Wan the first time, when Keldin's ship touched down on its outskirts.  The ewoks knew exactly what the ship meant.  Although she had no Jedi reflexes or instincts, Wokki's wife, Ekoko, had this mental connection with both her husband and Jyana that she knew exactly what was going on at this time.  Because of her position and relationship to the only Jedi Ewok in existence at that time, Ekoko was greatly respected and heeded to as the Great Princess.  Jyana was known as the Ewok Princess although she was a mere human.  Ekoko's wisdom was listened to.  She was second to the Shaman and Chief of the tribe, Qua Ekona, Wokki's mother who had served in the Galactic Senate with Jyana and Keldin's mother, Vaya Angele.  She let the entire village know that she sensed that the Ewok Princess had come back to get married and the entire village was now gathered outside of the ship, awaiting the occupants to come out.

The Jedi in the ship were prepared for the change of environment Endor supplied.  Mace Windu and Obi-Wan, being not used to the Ewok language, were going to have to rely on the Force in order to communicate with the ewoks.  The ceremony on the following day would be in Galactic Basic, but they asked Wokki to translate it so the ewoks would know what was said.  Keldin, Jaden and Jyana all spoke fluent Ewok so they didn't have to worry too much.  Obi-Wan found that when he relied on the Force, he could understand when Jyana and Wokki held on entire conversations in the Ewok language.  That one fact surprised him.

Mace was the first one to exit the ship, but Wokki darted out from beneath him as quick as he could, running into the arms of his waiting wife.  She was holding a little newborn baby ewok.  "Paploo," Wokki said looking at his newest son.

Ekoko just nodded but looked up to see Jaden exiting the ship.  Then Obi-Wan walked out.  The ewoks immediately knew who he was and he sensed it.  He reached back behind him and felt for Jyana's hand.  Once she had placed it in his and exited the ship, the ewoks let out a cheer.  "What's that all about?" Obi-Wan whispered to her in Basic.

"They've been waiting for this moment for almost 10 years I think."

"As has the Council."  
She nodded with a blush evident on her face.  Even though she was used to getting attention from the ewoks because she was the only human among them at most times, she was not used to this much attention.  She was not quite sure she liked it too much.

"Jyana, where is your brother?" Ekoko called out to her in the Ewok language.  Obi-Wan was surprised he understood what she had said as if it were in Basic.

Keldin had remained in the ship, unwilling to participate in any party celebrating this engagement right now.  He couldn't.  Jyana just gave Ekoko her answer with her facial expression sending, _Let him be._

_Ah, he is her brother, Ekoko thought._

The celebration continued with Jaden walking off on his own for awhile and Keldin never leaving his ship.  The ewoks showed their happiness for Jyana and Obi-Wan and basically cheered every time they showed their love to each other by hugs or kisses, thus making both faces turn bright red, which also pleased the ewoks.  Jyana understood how come Keldin could not join in.  He wasn't too happy about the whole situation in the first place and she didn't want his face to be rubbed into it anymore than it already has been.  She didn't want to hurt him anymore than she could've already had.

Jyana excused herself from the party telling all good night and kissing Obi-Wan sweetly on his lips, provoking the cheers from the village.  He looked after her, knowing fully well that the next time he would see her would be when he was marrying her.

"You all right Obi-Wan?" Mace asked him.

He shrugged his response.  "I'll be better tomorrow."

"What you're feeling is normal.  You'll be all right."  
"Thank you."  
Later on that night, Obi-Wan found himself in a hut that he was to share with Mace, Keldin and Jaden.  He stood alone at a window and looked out across the dark forest.  _I'm marrying tomorrow.  I won't be sleeping alone tomorrow night…  While he was there, Keldin, finally out of his ship, came in to sit on the mat he was to sleep on.  Obi-Wan looked back at him and sighed.  He didn't know if he would ever get along with Keldin, but he kind of wanted to.  Obi-Wan thought that would be what Jyana wanted.  He wondered if Keldin even cared what Jyana wanted, but he figured that was none of his business anyway._

Keldin looked up at Obi-Wan and growled.  At this, Obi-Wan turned around and rose a hurt eyebrow.  "What?" was all Obi-Wan could ask.

"You know," was all Keldin could respond.

"But I love Jyana."

"I know.  So do I."

"I don't want to continuously fight you for your sister.  I understand what she means to you, and I don't want you to lose her.  I wish I had this close a relationship with my brother."

"You have a brother?  I feel sorry for him."

"I never knew him.  I didn't grow up with him.  I never did a thing to hurt him and he hates me, I can feel it."

"I guess I hate you with better reason than he does then."

"I wish you didn't."  
"Then don't take my sister away."  
"And let her die?"  
"No!!!"

"All right them.  She said she couldn't live without me."

"When?"

"When we were fighting over me marrying her."

"No she didn't."  
"She said it with her eyes."

_Damn it!!!  
"I'm guessing we'll never get along, will we Keldin?"  
He just shook his head and got up and went out of the hut and grabbed a vine and went swinging.  Obi-Wan just lowered his head.  __All that love for Jyana, but he still doesn't know her.  I have that one over him._

Jyana was certainly more nervous than she had ever been before as she stepped out of her warm bath.  She wrapped a warm robe around herself and looked out the window that was the nearest her in the small hut that had been her home for many years, ever since she was an innocent child.  She noticed the planet of Endor rising.  _Morning, she thought, __It's today.  Today I change my name.  Today I get married to the man I love.  Today my life changes forever.  Am I truly ready for this?_

She brought down the dress he mother had passed down to her.  The dress her mother had planned to wear when she married Grajo Hiswe, Keldin's father, but instead Jyana got to wear it for her wedding.  When she had tried it on the last time she could it had fit her perfectly.  She buttoned it up the front and put the gold belt around it at her waist.  Ekoko would be there to do her hair in any moment.  It was the first time in a long while at which she had unbraided her hair and no human except Mace Windu, her father and her mother had seen her with her hair down.  Ekoko would be braiding her hair back up and wrapping them back into buns, yet weaving ribbons and precious jewelry in it, making it more elaborate.  Qua Ekona had done that for Vaya and had taught Ekoko how to do it for Jyana.

Ekoko entered the hut, sat Jyana down in her chair and began combing out her long wet hair.  Ekoko didn't say a word because Jyana needed to council her own self.  Jyana popped her left thumb in her mouth.  Although she was now 26, her habit had not yet been broken.  Ekoko didn't do a thing.  She understood how nervous Jyana was and allowed her to retreat to childhood if that was where she could receive comfort at this time.

Ekoko sung cheerfully, trying to cheer up the nervous Jyana.  It helped a little.  Ekoko occasionally spoke words of encouragement and recounted how she had felt the day she had married Wokki long ago.  Jyana just listened and sucked her thumb.

Keldin entered the hut and nodded a hello to Ekoko.  He saw his sister in her nervous state.  She did not see him.  He pulled up a chair and sat in front of her and tried to meet her eyes.  She didn't pay him any heed.  He gently took her hand in his and pulled her thumb out.  She only looked up at him sadly.  "Are you all right?" he asked her.

She shook her head and tried to move her hand back to her mouth but Keldin kept a firm grip on it to make sure that she didn't.

Ekoko moved Jyana's hair about so that she could fix it with better efficiency.  Part of Jyana's hair fell down over her eyes.  Keldin carefully moved her hair away from her eyes, yet in doing so he did not conflict with what Ekoko was doing with her hair.

"Keldin," Jyana said softly, "I'm scared."

"You don't have to marry him."

"Yeah I do."

"Can he truly make you happy?"

"I hope so.  You can never know for sure."

"He's too old for you Jyana."

"Age doesn't matter when it comes to this anyway.  The Council said we were meant for each other."  
"The Council can't always be right."

"I know this."  
"You may be meant for each other, but I don't trust him."  
"He loves me Keldin."

"I love you…"  
"I know Keldin.  I know."

"I don't like Obi-Wan."  
"That really doesn't matter."

"The Jedi life is difficult and it will be harder if you're tied down to someone."

"I've learned this.  I've always been tied down to Wokki.  I know how to handle that."

"Sex won't be so great."

"I'm not marrying Obi-Wan for sex!"

Keldin looked away and sighed.  He then looked her deep in the eyes.  "I'm trying to protect you the best I can from getting hurt so bad that you'll never be the same."

"I'm not the same girl I was when you met me, Keldin.  We all change, that's something you can't change."

He sighed again, his eyes reflecting pain for fear of losing her.  "I'm getting this feeling I should just give up and not try to protect you from him and what a future with him might hold.  But I will never give up, not even if I have to die trying to protect you.  I will never for any reason give up."  She allowed a single tear to fall from her eye.  Keldin gently wiped it from her eye and shook his head.  "Please don't cry," he whispered to her.

Ekoko backed up from her masterpiece of Jyana's hair and looked out the hut's window to see Wokki standing outside waiting for Jyana to be completely ready.  Jyana saw him too.  She knew what that meant.  Keldin stood up, as did his sister.  She wrapped her arms around her brother and he returned the embrace carefully.  "I love you Keldin, but I have to marry Obi-Wan.  It's my destiny.  I know it.  I may be scared now, but I won't be scared for long."

Keldin kept his hold of her.  _I don't want to give up.  "I'm still not giving up."_

"I never said you had to."

Keldin pushed her away just slightly that he still was holding her and looked her in the eyes.  "If he hurts you, he dies, understand?"

She smiled weakly.  She only nodded her head.  _He's right.  And if that does happen, I won't stop him.  Ekoko climbed on a couple chairs stacked together to reach Jyana's shoulders while she was standing up and buttoned on her cape to the back of her dress.  _

Jyana was now dressed, she was ready to go down to get married.  She hoped she was truly ready for what beheld her.  Keldin and she exited the hut with Ekoko following.  Jyana Falson stood at the edge of the walkway and Wokki walked up beside her.  Her eyes were focused in the distance, seeing nothing of what was physically in front of her and nothing anyone could say would sway what she was feeling at that time.  She loved Obi-Wan Kenobi, and she was going to marry him.

Mace Windu, Jedi Master, stood up at the front of the long aisle with a nervous Obi-Wan Kenobi at his side.  Obi-Wan had closed his robe and put his hood on as had Mace.  Obi-Wan held his two hands together and he knew how bad they were sweating out his nervousness.  He had never been this nervous about anything before, but he was not backing down, not now.  He had gone too far to back down because he had finally got Jyana to realize that she was in love with him.  He also knew he would never hear the end of it from the Council if he backed down now because he was having cold feet.  Besides he figured they'd get warmed up later anyway.  He wasn't quite sure that was quite a good thing though.  He was sure Keldin wouldn't like it too much.

Wokki came running down the aisle.  He stood to the side of Obi-Wan.  Qua Ekona walked up the aisle and walked over to her son and scolded him for his excited behavior.  She then took Obi-Wan's hand and tugged his arm.  "Down," was all she said.

Obi-Wan looked at Mace.  He only nodded.  Obi-Wan realizing that he must obey the leader of this tribe, dropped to his knees.  Ekona removed his hood from atop his head and placed her paws or hands there.  She recited a blessing in her native tongue that not even the Force could translate.  Obi-Wan could feel himself tremble at the power of her words, whether or not he could understand them or not.  When she was done she placed her hands on his cheeks and made him look at her.  She then spoke directly to him, in fragmented Basic yet with power, "Vaya make good choice.  You a handsome man.  I live long to see this day.  Love Jyana.  Take good care of her."

Obi-Wan only nodded.  His nervousness had briefly subsided when he rose back up to stand and wait for Jyana to make her appearance.

Ekoko headed the way, but Obi-Wan's eyes were drawn behind the ewok to the radiant young woman in white.  _Wow, just when I think she couldn't be anymore beautiful, she proves me wrong again._

Unnoticed by Obi-Wan, Keldin just glared at him.  He growled because he knew he had lost, but he still had a job to do.  He had to give Jyana, his sister, older than he and yet he considered her a little sister, away to this man whom he did not like.  He couldn't get out of it, especially with Master Mace being there to make sure he behaved and did that which was right in the eyes of the Council.  Keldin just could not agree with the Council, especially in this matter.  He wanted so much to scream but he couldn't.  Not now.

Jyana couldn't look straight at Obi-Wan without blushing like crazy.  She knew how he was looking at her.  She couldn't force her head up easily, but when she did, she broke into the biggest, happiest smile she knew she had ever smiled.  She saw the look on Obi-Wan's face, in his eyes, and it reflected the radiance that she herself felt.  She felt Keldin cringe in sadness once she knew he sensed her happiness.  Keldin wanted her happy, but not with Obi-Wan, yet Jyana was the happiest she could ever be when she was with Obi-Wan.  Keldin still wasn't giving up, but he was beginning to accept this was the way it had to be, and it killed him inside.  Jyana looked up at Keldin and whispered to him, "You will never lose me."

"I hope you're right," he responded sadly feeling in his heart that she may be right and wrong at the same time.

Obi-Wan's eyes were slightly drawn to a part of Jyana that he had never noticed before, but looked back up quickly to her face due to the threat that popped in his mind: _Eyes up now, or I'll kill you now without any pretense._

When Jyana and Keldin got to Mace and Obi-Wan, the ceremony began.  Mace said what was said to start it off and Wokki translated everything.  Whatever was said was oblivious to Keldin, who was focusing on a vine in the distance and how badly he wanted to swing away from this whole situation at hand.

All of a sudden Jyana elbowed Keldin in the side.  "What?" he asked confused.

"That was your cue," Jyana said annoyed with her little brother.

"What?"

Obi-Wan did his best not to burst out laughing although he could already hear Jaden's typical laughter.

Mace then repeated what he had said, "Who is here to present this woman to this man?"  
_Oh shit, Keldin thought.  He looked down at his sister and then distastefully at Obi-Wan.  "I guess I do," he said reluctantly.  He took Jyana's hand to offer to Obi-Wan.  Just as Obi-Wan went to retrieve it, Keldin jerked her hand away and whispered cautiously to Obi-Wan, "You hurt her, you die."  
Obi-Wan sheepishly nodded his understanding as he took Jyana's hand from her possessive little brother._

Keldin went to sit beside a no longer laughing Jaden, and growled to himself, thus startling his companion, only a little.

The vows were exchanged and made to last a lifetime.  They exchanged rings once Wokki remembered where he had stashed them inside his black Jedi cloak.  They were pronounced man and wife and Obi-Wan got to kiss his bride.  Jaden looked between the two, contemplated the situation yet again, then fell over laughing hysterically.  The ewoks joined his laughter as well as took up cheering.  Keldin glared at Jaden and sunk down in his seat both angrily and sadly.  Once Jaden got up and recovered from his laughter and regained his seat, Keldin smacked Jaden in the back of the head, making him fall down to the ground again.  Jyana and Obi-Wan both turned to look at Keldin with their eyebrows cocked.  "What?" Keldin asked, trying to act innocent.

They both laughed and shook their heads at the young man.

Mace Windu smiled as he announced, "I now present Mr. and Mrs. Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
A growl emerged from Keldin yet again while the ewoks cheered and Jaden fell over laughing, again.

Obi-Wan kissed Jyana on the cheek again happily, and headed back down the aisle with his new wife.

The ewoks had prepared a large feast in honor of the wedding.  While Jyana stood and awaited this feast, Obi-Wan held her possessively from behind.  Keldin kept aloft from the couple so as not to make him much angrier than he already was, but still kept a close eye on Obi-Wan, hoping he would behave, at least in public.  Jaden approached the newlywed couple to give his congratulations to them.  "I congratulate you all and everything, but I hope you don't mind me leaving quickly after the feast.  I've got some plans to carry out."

Jyana just smiled.  _Tirzah.  "Sure.  Go when you need.  Keldin doesn't need an extra punching bag."_

Jaden looked at her.  _Oh no.  She knows.  He headed off quickly._

"What do you know Jyana?" Obi-Wan asked her curiously.

"It's confidential, Obi.  I'm not supposed to know."

Obi-Wan understood and didn't press any further.

During the feast, Keldin disappeared, but Jyana wasn't worried.  _He probably went swinging again to get his mind more at ease._

But nothing for a long while could get Keldin's mind at ease, especially because of tonight.

Obi-Wan stood at the entrance to the small hut just staring at her dismissing Wokki.  When they were finally alone, he took a deep breath an walked towards her.  Finding it difficult to express himself with words, he took her hand in his.  Jaina obviously had the same problem he did for all she did was turn to look at him.  He pulled her to him and kissed her as if she were fragile.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers in his hair along his neck.  He pulled her closer to him so that every inch of her body possible was against his.  She inhaled quickly, and looked back at him, stopping the kiss.  With one quick motion he picked her up and carried her into their Honeymoon Hut… *insert a scene that I'm **NOT gonna post on the net***

"She's no longer innocent," Keldin stated, staring off into the distance blankly.

Wokki came up behind him, trying to see what he was saying.  A silent Ekoko just stood behind her husband.

"She's no longer innocent," he repeated with the same morose sound to his voice.

Wokki sighed, "She's married."

"She's no longer innocent."

"Same with Obi-Wan."  
Keldin scoffed.  "He was never innocent."  
"You forget he was a virgin too."  Wokki paused.  When Keldin didn't reply he continued, "He gave all of himself to her.  She is his first just as he is hers."  Keldin still remained silent but burrowed his eyebrows as if in deep thought.  Wokki then muttered, "They were meant for each other."  
_Ah there's one, Keldin thought, grabbing a vine and taking off, swinging from one branch to another in pitch darkness._

"I'll never understand him," Wokki stated to his wife.

"Maybe he's not meant to be understood," Ekoko mused.

"But still…"

"He's acting normal.  He is having a hard time adjusting to the fact that his sister is under her husband's protection now."  
"I don't understand why."

"You never had a sister.  My brothers acted the same, or similar to how Keldin's acting now."

"You're right."

"It's not your goal to understand Keldin, Wokki.  It if was, you would've done so by now."  
Wokki nodded.  He then seemed to remember something.  "Now what did I really come back for?"

Ekoko just smirked and walked back into her hut.  Wokki followed.

Then there was Keldin; still swinging aimlessly from the trees, finding in himself the serenity otherwise lost in such a dark place.

Meanwhile, Naboo was peaceful it seemed, but darkness loomed in the swamps near Otoh Gunga.  You couldn't tell on the outside what darkness dwelled on the inside.  There was a young woman frantically swimming in the water to the shore, eyes wet by not only water but tears as well.  When she got to the shore and climbed up it, she removed her black hood, revealing long golden blond hair and purple strands outlining her face.  She reached into the water and frantically scrubbed her face.  She looked down at her hands and noticed the red and black face paint that she had just cleaned off.  She washed her hands then, seeing yet a different stain that would not, could not come off.  _Will these hands never be clean?  All the perfumes of Naboo could not sweeten this little hand._

When the water stilled, she looked at her own reflection.  Is this what mother looked like? she asked herself realizing she had lost her brown contact she wore to make her eyes not match.  _I wonder if I can hide from Sidious among the Queen's handmaidens, as long as brown eye contacts can be arranged.  Her purple eyes would definitely stand out in a crowd and she certainly doubted that she could ever hide from Sidious.  __I hope they'll let me in.  Maybe they won't care about my past._

She began to weep over all she had done.  _Damaged… defiled… used…  All to get back at Mother for not sticking by Maul.  All to make me hate and become a Sith.  All to make me kill my own father, orphan my own baby brother, and refuse Mother's other son any grounds to save his sister in order that my own twin sister be the same as I.  Why would they want me with them?_

Darth Detori, no Jamyn Solo, was not to be alone for long.  Syerré had taken a long walk to get away from the ever-present eye of the Council and the Amidala and Anakin romantic tangle.  When Syerré noticed Darth Detori without make-up, she saw for once the pain in the purple eyes of the fellow angel from Iego it seemed.  "Are you an Angele?" she curiously asked, recognizing the tale-tell purple of the Angele clan among the angels.

"I don't know.  I never knew my mother," the woman answered quietly.

"Are you Jamyn, Jaina's sister?"

"Yes."

"Then you are an Angele."

"And who are you?"

"Syerré Diablé, a handmaiden to Her Majesty the Queen of Naboo and trainee for the position of Jedi Healer."

"I was Darth Detori, Sith Apprentice."

Syerré cocked her head.  "But you ran away?"  
Jamyn nodded.  "I couldn't take it anymore."

"Take what?"

"Being used."  
"Used?"

"In all concepts of the word possible."

_Like I felt after Adkda… "I'm sure you can find sanctuary among the Queen's handmaidens.  We can get you brown contacts."  __Like they did for me…_

"That's very nice of you Syerré but don't you have to be a maiden in order to be a handmaiden?"

"To tell you the truth Jamyn, the only maiden in the court is Amidala herself."  Syerré then remembered what she had thought when she had heard the same thing.  _Too bad I'm not either.  If Adkda had only not taken that maiden status from me…_

_If Maul had only not taken that maiden status from me… "Oh?  Well I'm sure they were when they were eight."  
"Eight?"_

"Darth Maul raped me when I was eight."

Syerré cringed and was shocked.  _I was thirteen… is that any better?  "Darth Maul?"_

She nodded.  "He raised me and taught me about men."  
"I'm sorry…" _that you had to learn that sad truth like I did.  
"Don't be.  You had nothing to do with him.  It was all his fault.  Everything was."_

"He's dead now.  Your new brother-in-law killed him."  
"Obi-Wan?"  
Syerré nodded.  _Maybe he could kill Adkda too… maybe Keldin could… no Keldin's not man enough to do that.  I'm not his sister.  He'd do that for his sister, I'd doubt he'd do that for me._

_It's about damn time.  "Oh.  I know.  That's good.  Maul can't hurt anyone else now."  
Syerré looked at the saddened young woman and offered her hand.  "Come.  We will protect you from those evil men.  The Jedi Council will help you."  __Like they helped me from Adkda, but not away from the hurt I still feel._

_I have no fear of the Jedi anymore… I have no reason to.  I do not hate them… I can't… They are not the ones that are evil.  Jamyn looked at the offering and took it without question.  "Thank you.  I don't know how to repay you."_

Syerré smirked.  _Maybe something about that little brother of yours.  "We'll work on that later.  Let's get you out of that Sith garb."_

_She has no clue how long I've wanted that._

_You'd be surprised._

They both walked back to the Theed Palace, unaware of the danger looming behind them.

Endor had just risen over the luscious moon.  The male ewoks began to stir, to go out on their hunting excursions.  Life seemed to come back out of hiding and its short hibernation.  Light illumined the place again.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, awaking from a contented sleep.  He looked down at his bedmate, still sleeping peaceably against him.  He caressed her cheek in wonder.  _Jyana.  Her name was like a symphony, sweetly playing in his mind and touching his heart and soul.  No composer could ever compose a masterpiece that could even compare to her and do her justice.  He knew for a fact that anything that could even be beautiful would never compare to her and win.  The symphony playing in his mind could not compare to the pleasure he found in her the last night.  He traced her features and ran his fingers through her hair.  She stirred and lazily looked up at him.  He smiled at her and said, "Good morning."  He kissed her gently.  She repositioned back to her original state on his chest and sighed contentedly.  He kissed her on her temple.  He protectively moved the blanket a little higher to cover her up, because he felt as if someone was coming and he didn't want them to see what was rightfully his._

Keldin and Wokki appeared in the doorway.  "Oh my," Keldin said and quickly looked away.  _I'll smack him later._

Wokki smirked and stated.  "That's spiritual rejuvenation."  
Obi-Wan looked up at Wokki and smiled while quickly raising his eyebrows and kissed Jyana on her temple again.

Keldin smacked Wokki for his comment.  Wokki in turn proceeded to attack Keldin.  Obi-Wan shook his head and looked back down at Jyana.  She was staring up at him with her eyebrows raised.  He smirked and pulled her face up to his and their mouths became entangled once again.

"Get him off, get him off," Keldin screamed but realized those in the bed were too busy within themselves.  He glanced anxiously at the bed and realized he could not see Obi-Wan's hands nor Jyana's.  He glared and tossed Wokki towards the bed.  He didn't bother to see where the ewok landed, but stalked out of the hut quickly. 

Wokki flipped using the Force away from the occupied couple.  Obi-Wan tore his face away from Jyana and looked at the smiling Wokki.  "What is it?" he asked the ewok.

"You've got a story to tell tonight."  
"Do I?"

The ewok nodded.  His smile was just as big as Obi-Wan's was.

"You got some spiritual rejuvenation last night too didn't you Wokki?" Jyana asked while she traced her finger on Obi-Wan's chest.

The ewok only grinned.

"You know Wokki," Obi-Wan said as he tightened his arms around Jyana, "You were right.  Endor is a great place for spiritual rejuvenation."

"I knew you would agree."  With that, Wokki headed out of the hut to leave the newlyweds alone.

Obi-Wan looked down at his wife.  "Now what?" he asked.

She shrugged her response.  "I don't know Obi.  You tell me."

"Well, while we're still here, I think we should get as much spiritual rejuvenation as we can."

"We've got plenty of time…" Jyana started but Obi-Wan cut her off by repositioning himself and kissing her full on the mouth.

It was afternoon when Obi-Wan finally made his way out of the Honeymoon Hut.  He wasn't wearing his boots but he had his pants and his shirt on without his undershirt, tunic and sash.  He walked to the railing at the edge of the walkway.  _Some reason life seems much brighter now._

Jyana came up behind him and wrapped his sash around his waist, saying nothing, but the message implied.  _If he's going to get somehow dressed, he'd better at least do it right.  At least now I can make sure that he will.  He turned around and drew her to himself in his arms, still saying nothing.  There was really nothing to be said, especially at this time.  Jyana saw her brother walking down a walkway in the distance.  __He looks so sad.  Jyana then heard a loud high-pitched, "Eowww," coming from the brush down underneath the village.  She recognized Jaden's voice and intense giggling that sprung up afterwards.  __Ah, Tirzah is making him happy now. She saw another man, much larger than Keldin, chilling nearby with a little ewok, Wokki's son Woka, on his leg.  She then saw little brother Keldin running far away and him jump up to grab another vine and swing away from the village.  That gave her an idea.  "There's something I want to show you Obi," she said to her husband, pushing away from him and taking his hand._

He looked at her and noticed what she was wearing.  "What's there that you haven't shown me?"

She looked down at her tight short dress that she had never worn due to her own personal modesty.  It was the traditional Iego Angel dress, only she was not wearing the complete outfit.  She did not wear the purple Angele clan sheer cloak and the golden chain around her waist, she only wore the white dress which symbolized purity.  She was still pure, because she had _waited for her husband.  "It's my favorite spot on this moon."  She grabbed a nearby vine and used the Force to get Obi-Wan one.  "This way," she said and swung off away from the village._

Obi-Wan followed her without question.  He wanted to know everything about his wife, everything that she was willing to tell him.

She landed on the ground near something Obi-Wan could only hear.  A waterfall.  He looked around the landscape.  Beautiful luscious mountains and a waterfall in a circle.  The water fall was a complete circle with a lake below, only there were some spots of land there for there to be standing place.  The waterfall only had little rivulets in some places and a large one in two places.  "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked.

Obi-Wan only looked at his wife and said, "Yes."

"I mean this."

Obi-Wan nodded.  "It doesn't compare to you though."

She blushed.  "That's not the point Obi."

"I know, but it's the truth.  I don't need to look at this when I can look in your eyes."

"Obi…"

"You have pretty eyes, Jyana."

"Thanks but I didn't bring you here for compliments for myself."  _I can get those anytime, I'm sure._

"I know."  He looked around at the site.  "I thought you couldn't swim."

"I can't, but I come here every time I need to find peace.  I never go down to the bottom.  Could you take me down there?"

"You mean dive down there with you on my back."

She only nodded.

"I'd love to… but aren't you scared."

"Terrified, but for some reason, doing that with you doesn't faze me as much."

He smiled and picked her off the ground and did what she had asked him to do.

When they had reached the bottom, they found a piece of land and stood there looking around them.  "It's even better down here," she said, "Only I don't know how to get back up."

"Lets pass on going up right now," Obi-Wan said taking Jyana in his arms with a wide grin on his face.

It was a while later that Keldin dived off the top of the waterfall and made a cannonball of a splash, drenching both Obi-Wan and Jyana.  They were both dressed and just laying there looking at the afternoon sky.  Jyana sat up and looked at him when he pulled himself out of the water.  "There you are," Keldin said, "The ewoks are looking all over for you."  _And why is she wearing that dress?  I thought I told her to never wear it.  Oh the respect I get._

"Well you found us.  Good thing you came when you did and not earlier," Obi-Wan said mischievously picking himself up to a sitting position.

Keldin only looked at him and growled to himself.  _Can't smack him now… have to wait till later.  He then shook his head to get the water out of his hair, purposefully spraying his sister and her husband._

Jyana stood up, grabbed her brother up from the ground and pushed him back into the lake, laughing at him.  Obi-Wan burst out laughing at the sisterly affection.  Keldin came back out of the water, fuming but still rather playful, and picked her up and threw her in the lake while she was screaming.  "Um, you know she doesn't know how to swim," Obi-Wan asked Keldin. 

"I've done this before.  I would _never let my sister drown," Keldin responded and dived after her.  He got her out of the water.  They were both laughing._

Obi-Wan just shook his head as they continued their little fight in the water.  "I told you Keldin."

Keldin crawled out of the water with Jyana behind him.  "Told me what?"

"That you wouldn't lose her."

He looked back at his sister.  "I guess you're right.  For now."

Jyana leaned up next to the rock Obi-Wan was leaning on but didn't lean on him because she didn't want to give Keldin anymore reason to smack Obi-Wan just now.  Keldin used the Force to pick himself back up to the top of the waterfall and dived down again in a cannonball, splashing the couple yet again, but this time, Jyana was too tired to play back.  Keldin understood and didn't torture her anymore.

"What are you trying to prove Keldin?" Obi-Wan asked him.

"What?"

"By showing off the way you do."

"I just enjoy it."

"Is that inherited?" he asked looking at Jyana.

Jyana only nodded when Keldin shrugged his shoulders saying, "I don't know."  Keldin then looked over at his sister and noticed something.  She was sucking her thumb again.  He just stared at her, annoyed with the fact that she did not understand that there was a big difference between 26 years and 26 months in the age factor.  She noticed his face and only smirked, insisting to keep it in her mouth.  He made his way over to her, yanked at her thumb, but she fought with him so that she could continuously suck it while he wanted her to grow up and stop.  He pulled her all over the ground, getting a few grass stains on her short white dress, but she still fought him.  When he had finally succeeded to get it out of her mouth, he said, "Stop!"  He dragged her back over to Obi-Wan and sat her beside him on the side so that he could hold her left hand to make sure that she was not going to suck her thumb.  _Just this once, Keldin thought.  Obi-Wan gladly took her hand and laughed because of the silliness of this situation.  __I only wish I was this close to my brother, but it's still incredibly fun to watch this.  At least Keldin recognizes that I have some power over her now too.  I can't believe she still does that.  I guess there are some things that are just too hard to give up.  I'll work on that too…_

_Thanks…_

"Do you know who your father is?"

"Huh?"  
"Your father… you've got to have one."

"I don't remember my parents very well.  I never knew them.  This is all I have, other than Jyana," he stated handing Obi-Wan the medallion that he wore around his neck very cautiously.  _If you damage it you die, Keldin sent._

Obi-Wan nodded.  He understood it's significance to his brother-in-law.  He studied the medallion.  Jyana shifted uncomfortably where she was sitting.  Obi-Wan looked up at Keldin and Keldin reluctantly nodded, giving a silent _okay.  Obi-Wan reached for Jyana and brought her to him and holds her firmly by her waist and she leans against him.  He kissed her sweetly on her temple and then returned to study Keldin's medallion._

"Master Vaya's symbol," Obi-Wan recognized.

"You recognize it?"

"She was the one that found me and brought me to the Temple when I was very young.  Of course I recognize it.  I had it engraved on Jyana's and my wedding rings in memory of her."

"If I ever get married, and I repeat, _if, I'd do that too."_

Obi-Wan smiled and caressed Jyana's stomach.  She looked at him with a smirk.  They exchanged a short kiss and Keldin sat there trying his hardest to get up and smack Obi-Wan for doing that in front of him.  "I only wish that were true," Obi-Wan mused.

"What?" Keldin asked curiously.

"Infinity.  Angels never die.  I couldn't bear to lose my angel."  He rubbed his face against Jyana's with his eyes closed.

_Same here…  "You want me to leave you two alone," he asked sadly._

Jyana shook her head.  "Wait for us, it's getting dark," she sad looking up at the sky and the almost setting Endor.

Obi-Wan looked at the medallion some more.  "I know this craftsmanship," he muttered.

Keldin looked up at him curiously.

"Your father specially made this before he disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"No one knows what happened to him.  Just before he was supposed to marry your mother after you were conceived, he disappeared."

"Did you know him?"

"Yes.  I did.  I liked him, except for the fact that he was exactly like you."  Keldin grinned.  "He had this thing for smacking Qui-Gon in the back of the head a lot."

Keldin laughed while Jyana muttered sarcastically, "I wonder why."

"Jealous that Vaya still loved Qui-Gon more than him, even when she didn't.  Qui-Gon no longer cared.  He had Jyana and I to take care of."

"Obi-Wan," Keldin started, "Who was my father?"  
"Grajo Hiswe, Jedi Master from Ando Prime."

"Ando Prime?  I love Ando Prime!"

"There's your reason why," Jyana said.

"So I'm a Hiswe?" Keldin asked.

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Maybe you're not so bad after all."

Obi-Wan kissed Jyana's neck in response.

"Don't push it."

The couple only looked at each other and laughed.  They didn't push it after that, much.

_~And so ends a tale of a couple in a far off time.  It is uncertain as to what happened after this date, although it is certain that eventually the events of Episode II "Attack of the Clones" occurred about 5 years later.  The records do not show anything for certain of what happened in-between, and once these records are found, hopefully they will be revealed to all.~_

**~The End~**


End file.
